


Bon Baiser de l'archer

by oliverkriss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 62,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverkriss/pseuds/oliverkriss
Summary: Pietro est mort. sur le canot de rapatriement, Clint le regarde un instant et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il l'embrasse. Quelques chose d'improbable se produit, Pietro ouvre subitement les yeux. Le gamin est en vie. Beaucoups d'avengers présent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel reste à Marvel.

** 2 mai 2015 **

Il avait survécu, il était en vie, son cœur battait encore, il était vivant mais lui n'était plus, celui qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Celui qui le haïssait, ne l'était plus. Allongé sur les sièges, il ferma les yeux, les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux sans qui ne puissent les retenir. Il fallait pourtant qu'il soit fort. Il était père de famille, il lui fallait être fort. Il se redressa et regarda l'homme qui avait donné sa vie. Il était là, allongé sur le sol sans vie, les bras le long du corps. Les yeux clos qu'il ne rouvrirai jamais plus. Il le contempla pendant tout le trajet qui le mènait jusqu'au vaisseau. Les larmes tombaient encore. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et dégagea les mèches blondes de son front.

"Je suis tellement désolé gamin... T'aurais pas dû faire ça."

Il caressa ses cheveux, puis son front, puis ses pommettes puis sa joue, puis sa mâchoire. Les larmes jaillissaient encore, il s'approcha du jeune sokovien et posa ses lèvres sur les lèvres mortes du gosse. "T'aurais pas dû..." Murmura t-il en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. Il fit un bond en arrière lorsque son regard percuta des pupilles bleues intenses. Le gamin était en vie, il avait survécu lui aussi. Il s'éloigna de lui, choqué par son réveil, il recula sur le cul jusqu'à percuter les sièges. Le jet entra dans le vaisseau. Clint Bafouilla dans son micro casque.

"Le gamin est en vie." Un Avengers lui demanda de confirmer mais il n'arrivait plus a articuler quoique se soit. Le jet accosta et des agents les firent sortir, des médecins accoururent autour d'eux. Clint était choqué, il regardait Pietro les yeux ouvert. Un agent aida l'archer à se relever et à sortir du jet. Il marchait comme un zombie comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Il était en état de choc. Il rejoignit sa meilleure amie, elle le prit dans ses bras. Tentant de le réconforter mais Clint ne savait plus quoi penser, ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne savait plus rien.

Elle le ramèna chez lui, auprès de son épouse, et de ses deux enfants. À son arrivé, la maison était bien calme. Il grimpa les étages et remarqua que la valise que Laura avait préparé pour la naissance n'était plus présente. "Naaath!! Ils sont à la maternité. "

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et embarqua son ami pour l'hôpital. Les deux amis coururent jusqu'à la salle de travail. Ses deux enfants étaient là dans la salle d'attente, il les serra de suite contre lui, les confia à Natasha et rejoignit sa femme et son enfant. Les larmes jaillirent encore mais cette fois-ci ce furent des larmes de joie.

"Je te présente Nathaniel. Clint s'approcha de ce petit bout.

\- Bonjour mon coeur. Chuchota le père de famille. Les larmes coulèrent encore

\- Clint... Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu as l'air si chamboulé.

\- Je..." Il n'arrivait pas a parlé, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était perdu.

Une sage femme s'approcha et autorisa Clint à sortir de la salle pour présenter le petite frère de ses enfants. Laura sortit sur un lit d'hôpital puis la femme reprit son bébé qu'elle déposa dans un petit lit. Tous suivirent la maman et le bébé.

Ils restèrent un moment avec Laura puis Clint descendit boire quelques chose et pour se recueillir. Les larmes coulaient encore. C'était grâce à lui, c'était grâce à ce gamin qu'il était en vie. Il lui avait donné la vie. Donner? Ça voudrait dire qu'il ne l'avait plus alors que Clint avait bien vu le bleu intense de ses yeux. Il remonta dans la chambre puis Natasha emmena les bambins hors de la chambre.

Clint regarda son bébé puis son épouse. "Clint... Je suis désolé..." Mais de quoi parlait-elle?

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- De ce gosse qui a perdu la vie..." Un sanglot arriva et les larmes redoublèrent, il s'effondra dans les bras de son épouse. Il se laissa aller un moment puis se reprit. Son amie et ses enfants revinrent, il déposa un baiser à son fils cadet puis à sa femme avant de repartir avec Natasha et ses deux premiers enfants.

En rentrant Natasha s'occupa des enfants Clint lui se laissa tomber sur son canapé. La tête encore en Sokovie.

Natasha préparait le repas. Les enfants riaient et étaient heureux d'avoir un nouveau petit frère. Clint lui était mêlé entre joie de la naissance de son fils et tout ce qu'il avait vécu en Sokovie. Le diner se passa sans embuche auxquels il ne pu faire face puis coucha ses enfants.

Il descendit les marches en bois de la ferme et alla se recroqueviller dans le canapé à côté de son amie. La russe regarda son ami, il ne semblait pas très bien. "Je reste avec toi, jusqu'à ce que Laura et Nathaniel rentrent. "

\- D'accord." Murmura seulement Clint les yeux rivés sur un reportage qui passait à la télé.

Natasha se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de vodka. Le duo se passait la bouteille et la descendait à vue d'oeil.

 

* * *

 

 

** 3 mai 2015 **

 

Il entendit des rires provenir de la cuisine, celui de sa fille, de son fils et de son amie. Il sourit puis tout lui revint en tête, la bataille de Sokovie. La tristesse revint au galop. Il se leva, se traina jusqu'à la cuisine. Cooper déjeunait des céréales dans un grand bol, Lila, elle, releva la tête de son bol de chocolat, une moustache sur les lèvres. La rousse se leva et servit une tasse de café à son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de la petite fille.

Lila racontait son rêve à Natasha. Un rêve de comte de fée où elle était une princesse dans un immense château. Cooper avait rêvé de football, Clint lui, ne souvenait pas de son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar. Ou ne voulait plus s'en souvenir.

Natasha s'occupa de Lila, elle coiffa ses long cheveux dorés et lui fit deux petites nattes. Clint passa sous la douche, puis la petite famille s'en alla voir le nouveau venu de la famille.

Natasha les accompagna, mais resta à l'écart bien qu'elle était la marraine du petit garçon. Elle ne voulait pas troubler cette petite vie de famille.

Clint sourit à son fils, il caressa les doigts du bébé, celui-ci les enserra autour de son index. L'archer caressa les ongles casi inexistant du bambin puis découvrit son petit bracelet. Où il était inscrit. Nathaniel Pietro Barton. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Clint était silencieux face à son bébé, il était silencieux tout court, avec tout le monde. Laura sentait qu'il s'était passé quelques chose d'important en Sokovie. Nath avait aussi été touché. Clint sentait que son amie n'allait pas bien, la fuite de Banner y était sûrement pour quelques chose. Il décida d'aller à la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec les deux plus grand pour permettre aux femmes de discuter tranquillement.

Au retour du père, Natasha décida d'emmener les plus grand au centre commercial, elle prétexta avoir besoin de faire des achats pour le bébé et la maman, laissant le couple seul.

Clint s'assit sur le lit regardant Nathaniel silencieusement. Laura se redressa et attrapa la main du père, qu'il serra dans la sienne. " Il est magnifique." Murmura Clint.

\- Il te ressemble.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé Nathaniel Pietro? Demanda Clint ne quittant pas l'enfant des yeux.

\- Tu le sais très bien Clint. C'est le nom du gosse qui t'a sauvé. Tu ne serais pas là si... Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. "Je suis là Clint. Nous sommes tous là."

\- Je le sais Laura. Répondit-il seulement.

\- Je pense que c'est un bel hommage.

\- Moi aussi. Chuchota t-il en tentant de ne plus réfléchir à rien ou seulement juste à lui, cet enfant qui venait de naître. Les deux parents restèrent à regarder leur troisième enfant dormir.

Les parents restèrent un moment assis sur le lit à parler du petit. Laura tenta d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais l'archer changeait de conversation ou restait murer dans le silence.

À son retour à la ferme. Il prit les bains des enfants pendant que Natasha faisait le repas puis ils se réunirent autour de la table. Clint coucha ensuite les enfants et alla se coucher de bon heure.

* * *

 

 

**4 mai 2015**

 

Clint ouvrit les yeux et fit face à deux magnifiques yeux marrons. Il sourit à sa fille, ses cheveux libre, une robe de nuit bleu ciel jusqu'au pieds tenant un ours en peluche dans les bras. La petite se glissa dans le lit conjugal. Clint la serra contre lui. Clint et Lila n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils se comprenaient. Ils avaient toujours été proche. Natasha dit que c'est le complexe d'oedipe, Clint dit que c'est de l'amour pour sa fille tout simplement.

Il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de réconfort et surtout de revenir à une vie normale. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne serait plus la petite dernière de la famille. Demain, Nathaniel sera le cadet. Le père et la fille prirent un moment pour se câliner puis Clint décida qu'il était temps de descendre. Lila partit s'habiller pendant que Clint prenait sa douche puis ils descendirent déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, Cooper et Nath manigançaient quelque chose, Clint ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais ils les connaissaient parfaitement, ils savaient quand ils avaient quelque chose derrière la tête.

Le petit déjeuner tardif prit, Natasha coiffa Lila pendant que Clint coupait des fleurs pour son épouse. Puis les enfants allèrent jouer dans le jardin, pendant que les adultes firent un brin de ménage.

Le repas du midi dans le four, ils s'effondrèrent dans le canapé.

\- Comment ça va à part ça? Demanda Natasha.

\- Ça va. Répondit Clint.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air.

\- Si je t'assure ça va.

\- Barton arrête. Je te connais, j'ai bien vu que ça va pas depuis la Sokovie.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, j'ai pas envie de parler de Sokovie, de Ultron, de Avengers. J'en ai ma claque.. je veux profiter de ma famille.

\- Je comprends.

\- T'as des nouvelles de Banner?

\- Non. Et pareil, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Ok.

\- Demain, je vais au nouveau QG. Faut que j'entraîne les nouvelles recrues avec Cap.

\- Ok... Tu leur passeras le bonjour. Conclut Clint en se levant pour sortir le le plat du four.

La petite famille déjeunea puis alla rejoindre la maman et son bébé. Ils restèrent toute l'après midi à la maternité y compris Natasha puis rentrèrent au soir. Clint s'occupa une seconde fois du bain des enfants pendant que Natasha faisait le dîner. L'archer coucha les enfants et réconforta Lila pour l'arrivée de son petit frère. Clint lui confit qu'elle était sa seule fille et qu'il l'aimait énormément et qu'elle ne devait pas croire qu'ils préféreraient Nathaniel et qu'ils aimaient tous leur enfants.

Clint rejoignit son amie, elle avait sortie une bouteille et deux verres. Les deux amis trinquèrent. Comme avec sa fille, Clint n'avait pas besoin de parler avec Natasha, parfois les mots ne servaient à rien et de toutes façon, tout les deux ne voulaient pas parler de la Sokovie. Ils burent en silence puis allèrent se coucher.

* * *

 

**5 mai 2015**

 

Clint ouvrit les yeux, pas de petite fille en chemise de nuit ce matin. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, Laura et Nathaniel reviendraient à la maison aujourd'hui. Il descendit et rejoignit ses enfants et Natasha. Il s'installa à table et commença le petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Clint passa sous la douche pendant que Nath tressait les cheveux de Lila.

Les Barton raccompagnèrent tante Natasha à l'entrée du nouveau QG, Clint ne prêta pas attention à l'immense bâtiment et prit aussitôt la route de la maternité.

À leur arrivés, Laura préparait leurs affaires, elle était presque prête à partir. Il ne restait plus qu'à emmener le petit garçon. Clint alla se charger des papiers de sortie pendant que Laura préparait le cosy. Ils se rejoignirent à l'accueil. Clint attrapa le cosy de Nathaniel tandis que Cooper et Lila se chargeaient comme des grands des valises.

Sur la route, les enfants souriaient à l'arrière, la venue de Nathaniel était de bon augure finalement. Même Lila avait l'air d'être aux anges. Aussitôt entré, les enfants restaient assis à côté de leur mère qui donnait le biberon au petit dernier pendant que Clint préparait le repas de ce midi.

À table, la famille était enfin réunis, les discussions fusèrent, Lila se pressa de raconter ses trois derniers jours sans leur mère, Cooper commentait chaque journée. Clint et Laura écoutaient leurs enfants parler, tandis que le dernier dormait dans son nouveau lit.

Les Barton décidèrent de rester à la maison cet après-midi. Ils optèrent pour les jeux de société. Toute la famille riait, la vie de famille était revenue, la vie normale, loin de Ultron et des sokoviens.

Au soir, Laura se chargera de coucher les enfants pendant que Clint donnait son premier biberon au petit dernier. Assis dans le canapé, il faisait bien attention au bébé. Il savait qu'il était un bon père mais avait toujours eut peur de faire mal au nouveau né. Laura le rejoignit et se chargera de son rôt. Clint décréta qu'il se réveillerait cette nuit pour donner le biberon, Laura l'en remercia. Ils partirent coucher Nathaniel et plongerent aussitôt dans le sommeil.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 juillet 2015**

 

Clint voyait sa femme courir dans tout les sens, tandis qu'il allait chercher d'autres chaises. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient fêter la naissance de Nathaniel, bien que le petit garçon avait déjà 2 mois, tout juste aujourd'hui. Il compta mentalement les chaises, 12. Ça devrait aller se dit-il. De toute façon il avait aucune idée de qui viendrait. Les Avengers, avait seulement dit Natasha et peut-être même Fury. Laura courait encore dans toute la ferme, Clint sourit à son engouement pour les préparatifs de fête, c'était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Madame Barton chargea le père de famille de finir d'habiller les enfants. Il grimpa les escaliers et se précipita dans la chambre de Lila qui enfilait tant bien que mal, ses petites chaussures vernies. Il s'accroupit face à elle, sa petite Lila en robe, c'était bien rare. Il aida la jeune demoiselle à mettre ses souliers puis la comtempla. "Tu es très jolie ma fille."

\- Merci papa, toi ausi tu es beau.

\- Merci ma chérie. Bon, descend voir maman, peut-être qu'elle a besoin de petites mains.

La petite fille sourit puis descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers. Clint alla voir si Cooper s'en sortait. Il était déjà prêt, un Jean marron clair et une petite chemise bleu ciel, il était tout mignon. Celui-ci fila également rejoindre leur mère. Clint s'occupa du petit dernier, l'heureux élu de la soirée. Sur la table à langer, il y a avait un ensemble offert par sa marraine. Clint changea le petit, puis lui mit son pyjama qui ressemblait à un smocking. Le bébé dans ses bras, il passa dans la salle de bain, se parfuma puis descendit. Il déposa Nathaniel dans son cosy puis rejoignit sa femme. Il aida la maman avant que les invités n'arrivent Natasha fut la première venue, accompagnée de Fury et de Sam, le faucon.

Natasha alla directement aider Laura en cuisine, Clint lui resta avc Fury et Sam, il se chargea de l'apéro. Ils burent un verre, puis Tony et Rhodey arrivèrent. Il ne restaient plus que Cap et Vision pour que tout le monde soient réuni. Clint délaissa ses invités pour aller sortir les biscuits apéritif. Il ordonna à Laura et Natasha d'arrêter en cuisine et d'aller prendre l'apéro.

Les filles obéirent puis Clint rassembla tout les biscuits. Laura revint tout de même aider son mari. "Cap est là, dis... Tu m'avais pas dis pour Pietro."

\- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles? Tiens tu peux prendre ça déjà? J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Clint fignola les plats et rejoignit ses invités. Il déposa le plateau sur la table puis serra la main de Cap, puis au loin, il aperçut la Vision et Wanda. Il l'avait oublié, Wanda, il ne l'avait pas compté. Il s'avança pour les saluer mais un homme s'interposa entre eux. Ses yeux bleus intense, ses cheveux blanc, ses lèvres fines, sa barbe naissance, c'était lui, c'était Pietro, il était donc bien en vie. Le coeur de Clint batta la chamade. Il ne put rien dire face au Sokovien qui lui tendait la main. "Félicitations vieillard." Clint beugea un instant puis attrapa la main du coureur.

\- Merci sale gosse. Dit Clint, il esquiva le jeune et alla saluer Wanda et la Vision qui lui parlait mais sa tête était ailleurs. Le gamin était toujours en vie. Et ça le perturbait. Il se servit ensuite un verre de vodka et alla trinquer avec chacun de ses invités, tous sauf Pietro.

Après s'être assuré que tous les invités étaient servi, Clint sortit pris l'air du côté de la cuisine. Sa bière en main, il s'appuya contre la balustrade. Ses pensées étaient toutes pour Pietro. Ce gosse était en vie et sa femme avait appelé son fils Nathaniel Pietro. En son honneur, car il avait donné sa vie pour lui mais ce gamin qui était sensé être mort était là au milieu de son salon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt pour lui. Mais il était mort, il l'avait vu, il avait pris son pouls. Il n'avait fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'habitue à sa mort et là il était en vie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit mort, mais il l'était alors il fallait qu'il le reste. Et ce baiser. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné un baiser? "Il était mort." Murmura Clint lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le jardin. Clint se ressaisi et but une longue gorgée.

"T'as trouvé un passage secret? Je t'ai pas vu sortir."

Clint tourna la tête vers la voix, il savait dû à son accent de qui venait la voix. L'objet de ses pensées venait d'atterrir à ses côtés.

\- Je suis passé par la cuisine. Chuchota seulement Clint.

\- Il est mignon ton fils.

\- Merci. Marmonna l'archer

\- Je t'aurais jamais cru père de famille. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Pour un vieillard, ça semble logique non? Répondit Clint en grimaçant.

\- J'aurais pu y croire avant que je "meurs." Lâcha Pietro en riant.

\- j'y ai cru à ta mort moi. Tu l'étais gamin, j'ai pris ton poul!! Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je l'étais oui, pendant 9 minutes environ d'après Chô. Ajouta le jeune sokovien en ricanant doucement.

\- Comment tu peux rire de çà? Demanda Clint offusqué du comportement du speed Runner.

\- Je suis en vie, je vais pas pleurer non? Demanda Pietro en souriant.

\- Tout le monde t'a pleuré Pietro pendant ces 9 minutes, Nath t'a pleuré, Cap également, et je te raconte même pas dans quel état était ta sœur! Alors, je te permet pas d'en rire!! Cracha Clint dans une colère noire.

\- T'aurais préféré que je sois mort c'est çà? Répondit Pietro. Clint ne repondit rien et regarda encore le paysage dans la pénombre. "Ça aurait été plus simple." Enchaîna le jeune. "Surtout après que tu m'ai embrassé." Lâcha le gosse comme une bombe. Clint regarda le jeune subjugué par cet annonce. Il allait lui répondre qu'il avait dû rêver lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Sam.

"Ah bah vous êtes là! Tout le monde vous cherche."

Clint se retourna et rentra dans la ferme par la porte de la cuisine. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa douce femme. "Tout va bien chérie? Tu veux de l'aide pour les canapés?" Demanda Clint l'air de rien.

\- Non merci. Va voir tes invités, ils te cherchent partout. Informa la brune.

\- Je sais, oui, j'y vais. Dit Clint en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son épouse.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**2 juillet 2015 (suite)**

Comme convenu, Clint rejoignit ses invités. Instinctivement, il chercha Pietro du regard, mais il était absent de la pièce. Il se servit une vodka bien tassée et alla trinquer avec les autres. La vision vint à sa rencontre. "Vous en avez de la chance mon ami."

\- De ?

\- Votre famille. D'être entouré, d'avoir une attache. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre un jour ce genre de lien familial. J'aimerai moi aussi avoir une famille.

\- Tu en as une vision. Lança Wanda derrière eux. Les hommes se retournèrent et firent face à la sorcière rouge. "Nous sommes ta famille. Les Avengers sont une famille." Ajouta la femme.

\- C'est gentil, belle Wanda, mais je pense que les liens que vous avez avec votre frère sont bien différents que ceux que vous entretenez avec les Avengers. Ajouta la vision.

\- Ils sont différents, oui, mais je les considère tout de même comme une famille et Pietro est mon jumeau, c'est normal que nos liens soient très étroits. Se défendit-elle.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer. Ajouta l'archer "Natasha est comme une sœur. Je la considère comme telle. Je l'aime autant que j'ai aimé mon propre frère." Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu as un frère ? Demanda Wanda étonnée de cette révélation.

\- J'avais, oui, il est décédé. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Se reprit Wanda en attrapant le bras de Clint.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps tu sais. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais je comprends ta peine. Quand j'ai cru Pietro mort... Marmonna Wanda en baissant les yeux, ressentant toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là.

\- Il est mort. ... Enfin il l'était... Se reprit Clint.

\- Ah !! Nous parlions de vous. Lâcha la vision en voyant Pietro les rejoindre.

\- Ah bon ? Fit le jumeau souriant.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais voir les autres. Se pressa de dire Clint avant d'aller voir Captain America et Sam Wilson. "Tout va bien pour vous ?" Demanda Clint en apercevant le visage sombre de Pietro. "Que lui voulait-il ?" Se demanda Clint.

\- Ça va, ton épouse s'occupe de tout. Répondit Steve.

\- C'est un reproche ? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Non, non, bien au contraire. Madame Barton est parfaite. Ajouta Captain America.

\- T'as trouvé la perle rare. Ajouta le faucon. Clint se retourna et vit sa femme s'affairer autour de la table, accompagnée de sa fille. Celles-ci leur sourirent et ne pu que leur envoyer un baiser de la main. Il vit également que Pietro venait vers eux, il décida d'aller aider ses femmes. Il prit deux plateaux pour les réunir sur un seul. Natasha et Fury vinrent vers lui, en grande discussion.

\- Quand revenez-vous Barton ? Demanda Fury.

\- Ouh la, je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de prendre du temps avec les enfants. Avoua l'archer.

\- Je vous comprends même si ça m'emmerde. Clint leva un sourcil, un gros mot sortit de la bouche du directeur du shield. "Royalement." Ajouta le borgne.

\- Vous avez ce qu'il faut maintenant. Les nouvelles recrues sont là. Se défendit Clint.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore au top. Avoua la rousse.

\- Mais vous allez arriver à vos fins Romanoff. Et puis se sont des bonnes recrues, c'est vous-même qui le dîtes. Ajouta le noir.

\- Wilson et Rhodey ont déjà eut des entraînements intensifs à l'armée, donc ça va. Vision apprend en une fraction de seconde. Reste plus que les jumeaux à former.

\- Wanda n'est pas bonne élève ? Demanda Clint.

\- Oh si, Pietro aussi. Ils sont friands de nouveaux entraînement. Les défendit Natasha.

\- Ils vont y arriver n'est-ce pas Pietro ? Dit Fury au jumeau qui se servait.

\- Euh... Bafouilla le jeune en voyant Clint. L'archer comprit la gène occasionnée et s'en alla vers la cuisine mais c'était sans compter sur Nath qui le retint par le bras.

\- Quoi ? Fit Clint.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la russe. Clint fit semblant de ne pas comprendre et sourit bêtement. "Clint, tu esquives Pietro. Je l'ai bien vu."

\- Mais non. Se braqua Clint.

\- Tu dois pas te sentir fautif Clint. Il est en vie. Je sais que ça t'a touché qu'il se sacrifie pour toi. Mais c'est fini, il est là, respire. Ajouta Black Widow.

Clint sourit faussement. "T'inquiètes pas Nath, tout va bien." Enchaîna-t-il en allant vers Tony et Rhodey. "Alors les mecs ça roule ?"

\- Oui, félicitation encore pour le gamin. Lança Stark.

\- Merci Tony, j'espère que ça t’arrivera un jour. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Compte pas dessus. Toutes les femmes que je rencontre finissent par ce faire la malle. Répondit le génie.

\- Allez savoir pourquoi... Ironisa War machine.

\- Parce qu'elles laissent de la place pour d'autres. Lâcha Tony en levant les sourcils.

\- Mais Bien sure. Lâcha Rhodey en roulant de yeux. Clint lui pouffa littéralement de rire face au sérieux de l'ingénieur.

\- Ah, au fait, avec l'équipe on voudrait organiser des vacances pour cet été. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Proposa Stark.

\- Désolé Tony, mais je préfère profiter de ma famille. Lança Clint qui voyait Pietro parler avec Natasha.

\- On vous embêtera pas trop, dans la villa, il y a assez de chambre pour que vous ayez de l'intimité.

\- J'ai pas trop les moyens en ce moment. Marmonna Clint en espérant que Pietro ne le balance pas à Nath.

\- Qui t'a parlé d'argent ?... Clint Barton. Soupira Tony. "On en reparlera." Abrégea-t-il.

\- Ouais, on va faire ça. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller, j'ai une jeune actrice qui m'attend. Lança Tony souriant.

\- OK, à plus tard Tony.

\- Tu me déposes ? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Ouaip, en voiture ! Lança Tony.

\- Bon Clint, à plus tard. Dit Rhodey en suivant le milliardaire.

\- À plus Rhodey, à plus Tony.

Clint débarrassa les quelques verres qui traînait ci et là en jetant des regards à Nath toujours en grande discussion avec Pietro. Il espérait que Pietro n'avait rien dit à propos du baiser. Il pouvait toujours nier, et dire que Pietro avait divagué. Est-ce que Nath le croirait? Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle savait très bien quand il mentait. Il fallait être persuasif c'est tout, se dit il. Il se servit un autre verre et alla continuer de parler avec ses invités. Pietro resta à l'écart de Clint, il ne l'approchait plus. Clint se demanda si Pietro avait comprit ou bien Nath lui avait dit quelque chose.

Nick Fury s'en alla peu après le duo. Clint et Laura amenèrent le pain surprise, les invités s'assirent à table. Sam riait avec Cooper, assis en face de Pietro et Cap qui eux, parlaient à deux. Wanda, Nath et Lila étaient en grande discussion. La vision était en extase devant Nathaniel questionnant Laura sur toute sorte de chose. Clint, lui, tentait d'écouter toutes les conversations. Ce fut une petite demi-heure plus tard que Steve décida de s'en aller. Wanda et la vision les suivirent. Nath proposa à Sam et Pietro de les raccompagner plus tard. Ils acceptèrent.

Laura décida de sortir des douceurs à ce moment-là. Avant que les enfants aillent se coucher et profitent de chocolat, de pâte de fruit et mini pâtisserie. La maîtresse de maison décida de déguster les desserts sur les canapés. Clint acquiesça et alla chercher des verres pour le salon. Laura sortit les plats et alla vers le salon. Clint quant à lui, prépara 6 verres de cidre et deux diabolos menthe. Le plateau dans les mains, il rejoignit les autres. Laura était assise au milieu d'un canapé, Cooper était à sa gauche, à sa droite, était assise Tante Natasha avec la petite Lila. Clint regarda le second canapé, où les deux hommes étaient assis. Pietro à gauche et Sam à droite, il s'installa au milieu.

Tout le monde prirent leur verre et trinquèrent une dernière fois puis ils se ruèrent sur les douceurs sucrées. Ruer, oui, car les préparations de Laura étaient succulentes. Les trois hommes appréciaient beaucoup. Après un mini muffin, et deux chocolats, la petite Lila s'endormait sur les genoux de Natasha. La russe décida de profiter d'être là pour la mettre au lit. Laura choisit de laisser les hommes entre eux et alla débarrasser un peu la salle à manger et la cuisine. Clint déglutit péniblement, il était seul, face à Sam et Pietro. Et Cooper également. Le silence régna dès que les femmes disparues. Sam le rompit, en découvrant une console de jeu. Il défia directement le plus jeune des Barton.

Clint et Pietro regardèrent le jeu vidéo, en silence puis le plus vieux entendit Pietro marmonner. "Désolé" mais Clint ne réagit pas et fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. "Clint" Dit Pietro un peu plus fortement. Le décibel élevé, l'archer n'eut pas le choix de tourner la tête vers l'interlocuteur.

\- Oui.

\- T'aurais préféré que je sois mort ? Demanda le sokovien.

\- Bien sûre que non. Dit seulement Clint.

\- T'aurais préféré ne pas m'embrasser alors !

Clint fronça des yeux. "Arrête tes conneries !!" Lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et d'aller aider Laura à débarrasser.

En revenant dans le salon, Natasha y était, elle regardait et commentait la partie de jeu vidéo qui opposait Cooper à Pietro. Clint et Laura s'installèrent sur un des deux canapés. La brune se laissa tomber dans les bras de son mari. Après l'ultime partie, Natasha, Sam et Pietro s'en allèrent. Clint serra la main de ses collègues puis embrassa Nath avant de débarrasser le salon et de monter se coucher.

* * *

 

**Samedi 3 juillet**.

Le lendemain les Barton firent le ménage toute la matinée, puis allèrent se promener avec les enfants dans les bois, à l'ombre des arbres. Clint profita de ses vacances pour commencer à restaurer le plancher de la véranda. Ça faisait un moment qu'il pensait à arranger la ferme et là, il avait enfin du temps pour le faire. Ce fut pour le dîner qu'il s'arrêta et rejoignit les siens. Au soir, les enfants couchés, le couple pu enfin se prélasser devant la télé avant d'aller se coucher eux-mêmes.

* * *

 

**Dimanche 4 juillet**

À son réveil, Clint prit une bonne douche puis reprit son travail. Laura profita d'aller voir sa sœur pendant que Clint alla chercher d'autres matériaux.

Au magasin, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait prendre, il connaissait ce magasin par cœur. Il acheta ce dont il avait besoin et rejoignit Laura chez sa sœur. Il continuerait demain.

Au retour à la ferme, il déchargea son pick up, il fut surprit de voir un filet bleu passer devant lui. Il lâcha son morceau de bois, mais Pietro le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le pied de Clint.

\- Pietro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!

\- Je venais te voir, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Lâcha le speed Runner en donnant le bois à Clint qui le saisit.

\- On s'est vu il y a deux jours. Dit seulement Clint en allant vers la grange déposer le bois. Pietro le suivit accompagné d'un autre morceau de bois. "Rentre chez toi gamin !"

\- Tu regrettes ? Demanda Pietro en déposant la poutre sur les autres.

\- Mais regretter quoi ? Dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Ton baiser ! Lâcha le jeune sokovien.

\- Mais quel baiser ?! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Dit Clint en allant vers son pick up.

\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Ça te fait vraiment chier que je sois vivant c'est ça ?? Demanda Pietro en regardant Clint partir.

\- Mais n'importe quoi !! Écoute j'ai pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting OK ? J'ai plein de truc à faire. Lâcha Clint en attrapant un autre rondin dans la bagnole.

\- Je peux t'aider. Proposa Pietro en rejoignant Clint.

\- C'est pas pour les gosses. Allez rentre chez toi !! Ordonna Clint pendant que Pietro saisissait un rondin de bois.

\- Comme tu voudras... Lâcha Pietro en déposant la poutre.

\- Bonne journée gamin. Lâcha Clint sèchement en partant.

\- Bonne journée Ouais... Hey... Dit le sokovien en attrapant la Manche de Clint.

\- Quoi ? Répondit sèchement l'archer.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est vrai. Murmura Pietro.

\- Bonne journée Pietro. Dit seulement Clint en allant vers la grange. Il déposa son rondin de bois et se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux. Les yeux fermés, il se frotta le visage. Bien sûre qu'il savait que c'était vrai, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrasser d'ailleurs ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait embrassé ce gosse. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Maintenant que le môme était en vie, il allait sans cesse le faire chier. Il pouvait toujours nier, mais Pietro n'était pas dupe. Il fallait qu'il fasse comprendre à ce gosse qu'il le pensait mort que c'était juste un baiser d'adieu, un baiser d'amitié même s'ils n'étaient même pas amis à ce moment-là.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il était peut-être temps de raccrocher définitivement pour éviter ce gamin. Oui, il ne fallait plus qu'il le voit, et le virer s'il reviendrait chez lui. Clint se ressaisit et continua à décharger son pick up puis rentra l'air de rien et aida Laura à préparer le repas.

* * *

 

Pendant trois jours Clint répara le plancher de la véranda. Il aurait pu profiter de passer du temps avec les enfants, mais il en passerait un peu plus tard. Il fallait qu'il répare la ferme si il voulait que sa famille soit à l'abri de quoi que se soit. D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps qu'il refasse la toiture aussi.

Clint était quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, réparer, bâtir, couper, plaquer, c'était son lot de travail et il adorait ça. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait fabriqué le berceau de Nathaniel.

* * *

 

**Mercredi 7 juillet.**

Le troisième jour, il finit enfin la véranda, il était bien 15h et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Laura descendit avec Nathaniel dans les bras.

\- La véranda est finie. Soupira Clint.

\- Superbe, t'es un amour. Répondit Laura en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en caressant la jambe de son fils. "On irait pas faire un tour au parc avec les enfants ?"

\- OK, bonne idée. Tu t'occupes de Nathaniel ? Je vais préparer les grands.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint en attrapant la petite boule qu'il déposa sur ses genoux. Clint parla à Nathaniel, puis fit des gazouillis. Qu'est-ce qu'on était vraiment gaga avec des gosses. Le petit tentait d'attraper le nez de son papa. Celui-ci l'en empêcha et riait. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la famille fut prête à s'en aller.

La journée au parc se passa plutôt bien. Cooper et Lila jouaient ensemble sous l'œil attentif de Laura, pendant que Clint continuait de faire connaissance avec son dernier fils.

Sur cette belle journée, Clint proposa d'aller au restaurant. Enfin au fast food pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Ce fut lorsque Clint commença son hamburger qu'il reçut un appel de Tony. L'archer leva un sourcil, étonné de cet appel et décrocha.

Le milliardaire demanda à Clint de confirmer ou non s'ils venaient en vacance, prit de court, il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il finit par réfléchir à la question. Pietro, il allait le faire chier. Il refusa gentiment l'offre prétextant un problème de toiture. Laura fronça les yeux, sachant pertinemment que le toit pouvait attendre, surtout qu'on était en plein été.

Au soir venu, Laura chercha à comprendre, Clint lui dit seulement qu'il avait plein de boulot à la ferme mais que si elle voulait, elle pouvait y aller avec les enfants. Elle refusa catégoriquement.

Le lendemain, il commença à regarder les prix des tuiles pour refaire la toiture puis décida de couper la buanderie du haut en deux pour en faire une salle de bain conjugale. Il commanda tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pendant deux jours entier, Clint installa une cloison dans la pièce, posa de l'enduit sur tout le mur puis installa la plomberie. Du dimanche, il se prit un jour de repos. Il fallait de temps en temps lâcher prise et se reposer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les phrases en gras sont des SMS de Pietro, ceux en italique sont ceux de Clint

 

**Dimanche 11 juillet**

Les Barton en profitèrent pour aller voir les parents de Laura. En bon gendre, Clint alla couper du bois en compagnie de Cooper pour permettre à ses beaux parents de prendre un peu d'avance pour l'hiver. Et puis c'était un prétexte pour être un peu avec son fils. Cooper était très proche de Laura un peu moins de Clint. Les seuls fois où les hommes s'entendaient bien c'était lorsque Cooper aidait son père à réparer quelques trucs. Cooper aimait aider son père. Et Clint aimait avoir un petit assistant.

En revenant chez lui, Clint reçu un message, il regarda en deux fois le message. **[Pourquoi tu viens pas chez Stark ? Pietro.]** Il était sérieux ?

Clint monta dans la nouvelle salle de bain. Il lui répondit.

_[Je dois refaire mon toit !!]_

Laura grimpa et rejoignit son mari. Clint fut surpris de voir Laura entrer, il fourra son portable dans sa poche.

\- Clint, je vais chez la voisine lui apporter la tarte à la pomme. Informa Laura.

\- OK... Je regarde pour le carrelage. Bafouilla-t-il en sentant son téléphone vibrer à nouveau.

\- Je reviens dans 30 minutes...

\- D'accord. Dit Clint un peu confus en déroulant le mètre. Il soupira fortement puis attendit que Laura descende pour sortir à nouveau son téléphone.

**[Ça peut pas attendre ?]**

_[Non ! Écoute gamin, il y a des priorités dans la vie !]_

**[Tu pourrais faire plaisir à tes gosses !]** Clint soupira fortement en lisant ce SMS. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là !!

_[Reste en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît.]_

_[Et arrête de m'envoyer des messages.]_ Clint posa son téléphone et mesura réellement le sol pour le carrelage. Son téléphone vibra, mais il se refusa de le lire. Puis un deuxième. Ce gosse allait le faire devenir dingue. Il lâcha le mètre et regarda tout de même ses messages.

**[C'est dommage tu ne viennes pas, on serait tous réunis]**

**[Je pensais que les Avengers était une grande famille]**

Maintenant, il tentait de le prendre par les sentiments. Il fallait qu'il remette en place ce gosse.

_[Elle l'est mais pour le moment ma femme et mes enfants m'attendent]_

**[Ta femme est partie]**

Clint lut deux fois le message.

_[Comment tu sais ça ??]_

**[Je suis dans ta grange]**

Informa le gosse. Clint rangea son portable, descendit les escaliers, ordonna à Cooper de surveiller Nathaniel et alla directement voir si ce que avançait Pietro était vrai. Il fut surprit en ouvrant la grange de voir le gosse à moitié avachis sur des ballots de paille son téléphone entre les mains.

\- T'es sérieux ??! Dit Clint ahuri.

\- J'étais pas sûre que tu répondrais. Se défendit le gosse en se redressant.

\- Et donc tu t'es dis, tiens je vais aller l'emmerder chez lui. Dit Clint toujours à l'entrée de la grange.

\- Donc, je t'emmerde. Dit Pietro déçu.

\- Mais royalement !!! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de venir chez moi ??! Demanda Clint énervé en avançant vers lui.

\- Une réponse claire. Dit seulement Pietro en baisant les yeux.

\- Une réponse à quoi ??? Demanda Clint.

\- T'aurais préféré ne pas m'embrasser ? Demanda Pietro calmement.

\- Déjà d'une, je ne t'ai pas embrassé !! Se défendit Clint, toujours debout à deux mètres de Pietro assis la tête baissée.

\- Si Clint. Murmura le sokovien.

\- C’était un simple baiser, un baiser d'adieu, t'étais mort Pietro ! C'était juste ...comme ça... T'étais mort pour moi. Ce baiser c'est juste... Merci de m'avoir sauvé !! Clint Soupira fortement puis alla se poser à ses côtés. "Écoute, il faut absolument que tu arrêtes... Sérieusement Pietro. Je... Je sais pas ce que tu attends de moi... Et je suis confus de tout ça. Je... Il vaudrait mieux que... Qu'on évite de se voir... Ça serait mieux pour tous les deux." Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro celui-ci avait toujours la tête baissée. "Ça serait mieux pour toi et puis moi j'ai ma famille, j'ai envie de profiter d'elle."

\- Ben justement tu devrais profiter de partir en vacances, Stark a dit que ta femme et tes gosses pouvaient venir, ça vous ferait du bien. Dit Pietro sans lever les yeux, décortiquant un brin de paille.

\- Mais pas à toi. Je vais être honnête... Je préfère pas venir à cause de toi. Pietro leva brusquement la tête et regarda Clint. "Je suis désolé Pietro, mais s'il faut faire ça pour que tu .. tu arrêtes, eh ben je le fais. Dit Clint confus de voir le regard triste du gamin. Il le vit déglutir puis il se leva.

\- J'irais pas. En vacance chez Stark, j'irais pas. Ta famille en a bien plus besoin que moi. Lâcha le gosse. Clint regarda le gosse dos à lui. "Appel-le. Dis-lui que vous venez, je t'embêterai plus." Marmonna Pietro en avançant vers la sortie.

Clint regarda le gamin partir, puis un filet apparu et Pietro disparu dans ce filet. L'archer resta assis sur son ballot de paille. Cette discussion était close, Pietro Maximoff ne l'embêtera plus.

Clint resta un moment là, assis sur son ballot de paille, pantois puis se décida à aller rejoindre ses enfants. En rentrant chez lui, il commença à préparer le repas, Laura ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Clint ne préféra ne pas parler des vacances ce soir. Il préférait attendre d'avoir la confirmation de Tony qu'ils pourraient toujours venir.

Laura revint de chez leur voisin, ils passèrent tous à table, puis Clint choisit d'aller coucher sa petite Lila, pendant que Laura s'occupait des garçons.

En redescendant, Clint profita d'appeler Tony Stark, il confirma sa présence tout compte fait. Tony avait l'air ravi.

* * *

 

**Lundi 12 juillet**

Clint se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Dans 4 jours, il partirait en vacances avec sa famille. Il pourrait s'occuper d'eux. Et puis ça leur ferait du bien. Laura et les enfants passaient rarement des vacances dans une villa. Il prit une douche rapide et prépara le petit déjeuner de bon humeur.

Le premier enfant à se réveiller, fut sa petite Lila. Sa robe de nuit bleu ciel, son doudou contre elle, elle embrassa son père puis se mit à table, Nathaniel se fit entendre. Clint grimpa les escaliers pour s'en occuper et laisser son épouse dormir un peu plus. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et alla de suite le changer, puis descendit pour lui donner son biberon. Cooper descendit au même moment. Les plus grands déjeunaient pendant que Clint donnait le biberon au petit dernier.

Laura fut surprise de ce tableau idyllique. Elle déposa un baiser à chacun d'eux et s'installa autour de la table. Ce fut à ce moment que Clint annonça qu'il allait rejoindre les Avengers en vacance. Les Barton furent heureux. Clint sourit à leur enthousiasme, il était heureux d'avoir enfin accepté. Il finit de donner le biberon à Nathaniel puis le déposa dans son cosy puis fila reprendre les mesures de la nouvelle salle de bain. Il essayera de finir ça avant de partir.

Dans l'après midi, il fila au magasin acheter de quoi carreler la pièce. Ce fut sur la route du retour qu'il reçut un appel de Nath.

\- Allô, Tasha.

\- Clint ! Alors c'est bon, t'as accepté les vacances, je suis trop contente, je vais pouvoir profiter de vous tous. Lâcha la veuve noire visiblement heureuse.

\- Oui, ça va nous faire du bien, je crois. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est clair à nous aussi. C'est bien rare qu'on soit tous réuni. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Tous ? Demanda Clint en cherchant à savoir si Pietro viendrait.

\- Oui enfin, Thor est sur Asgard et Pietro à une copine, je crois. Dit-elle.

\- Ah bon ? Dit Clint surpris de cette annonce.

\- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il passait ses vacances avec un pote. C'est louche je pense plutôt qu'il a une copine, moi. Insinua Nath.

\- Peut-être que c'est vrai. Bafouilla Clint en sachant pertinemment pour quelle raison Pietro ne venait pas.

\- Qu'il a une copine ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ou, peut-être qu'il passe ses vacances avec un pote. Bafouilla Clint, mal à l'aise.

\- Lundi, il est parti sans rien dire et hier aussi, il nous dit rien, même à Wanda. Ajouta-t-elle. Clint savait où il était lundi et dimanche, il comprit alors que si Pietro n'avait pas dit qu'il se rendait chez lui, même à Wanda, c'est qu'il ne le balancerait pas. "Hum..." Marmonna-t-il. "Bon je... Je dois te laisser, je suis en bagnole, je vais essayer de carreler ma salle de bain avant de partir."

\- Je pensais que tu retapais ton toit. Lança la veuve noire.

\- Je le ferais en revenant. Tenta de se rattraper Clint.

\- OK, passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

\- OK toi aussi. Biz. Dit Clint avant de raccrocher. Il se gara devant la ferme, et soupira fortement. Il avait privé les vacances d'un jeune sokovien qui avait connu la guerre dans son pays, juste parce qu'il avait eut peur qu'il le balance. Juste parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de donner un baiser à un mort. Juste, car il avait peur que Pietro lui casse les pieds et insiste. Il se sentit fautif et mesquin. Il descendit du pick up, prit le ciment, et grimpa à l'étage. Il commença à carreler tout doucement la salle de bain, en pensant à son comportement égoïste.

* * *

 

**Mardi 13 juillet**

Sa seconde journée fut pratiquement la même que la veille, sauf que Clint se sentit encore plus coupable lorsque son fils lui demanda si Sam et Pietro seraient là. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Cooper sache qu'il avait demandé a Pietro de ne pas venir. Même Laura s'y était mise, en parlant de chaque Avengers quelle avait apprécié, le nom de Pietro revint plusieurs fois. Il avait sauvé la vie de son mari, elle pourrait jamais le remercier assez. Clint se réfugia dans la nouvelle salle de bain, découpant les derniers carreaux de carrelage. Au soir, il avait finit de poser tous les carreaux, il ne restait plus que les joints à faire et repeindre le mur restant et les boiseries.

* * *

 

**Mercredi 14 juillet**

Sa troisième journée fut la pire, il se sentait de plus en plus fautif. Au petit déjeuner, les enfants ne parlaient que des vacances, dans deux jours ils partiraient. Sans Pietro se dit Clint. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ça et alla chercher le reste des matériaux.

Le pot de peinture et le tube de silicone achetés, Clint allait rejoindre la ferme, mais décida d'aller faire un tour au QG, voir ce qu'il en était pour les vacances. Garer devant le nouveau bâtiment, Clint inspira un grand coup avant de descendre. Il alla tout d'abord à la rencontre de Nath. Il savait où elle était fourrée, dans la salle d'entraînement.

Il entra dans la salle, elle était en entraînement avec Rhodey et Sam. Cap entraînait les jumeaux un peu plus loin. Clint s'assit sur le banc et attendit la fin du cours. Nath et les deux hommes le rejoignirent. Ils leur serrèrent la main puis Cap et Wanda vinrent eux aussi. Pietro, lui, ne vint pas, il resta en retrait. Leur regard se croisa, Pietro baissa les yeux et s'accroupit pour faire son lacet. Clint baissa les yeux de honte. Les filles partirent se changer, ainsi que Sam et Rhodey. Cap passa un bras autour des épaules de Clint et l'emmena vers la salle commune, Clint jeta un dernier regard vers Pietro. Le jeune qui le regardait en catimini et détourna aussitôt le regard.

Clint se laissa entraîner vers la salle commune, la vision était assise sur un des canapés, feuilletant un livre de cuisine. Il le salua puis Steve lui amena un café. Ils discutèrent un moment des vacances puis les garçons arrivèrent, puis les filles. Pietro n'était toujours pas remonté, et Clint doutait qu'il le ferait. Tous ensemble, ils parlèrent un peu des vacances puis Clint décida qu'il était temps de partir, Natasha le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Ils parlèrent un moment ; l'archer, l’œil affûté, repéra un regard bleu intense qu'il reconnut directement.

\- Clint...

\- Oui... Dit Clint troublé par le filet bleu qu'il venait de voir disparaître. "Bon, à vendredi donc."

\- À vendredi oui. Clint s'engouffra aussitôt dans la bagnole. Il démarra puis regarda Natasha rentrer dans son rétro, son regard dévia vers la fenêtre où il avait aperçut Pietro un peu plus tôt. Il revit le filet. Il le regardait encore. Clint ferma les yeux, il inspira fortement. Il devait venir, Pietro devait venir, il ne devait pas se priver pour lui. L'archer comprenait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de décider pour lui. Il coupa son moteur, sortir de son pick up, et tenta de trouver la porte de Pietro. Rien n'était affiché, il tapa à la deuxième porte. Il entendit du bruit mais personne ne répondait. Il se doutait donc que c'était lui, et il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

\- Pietro... Pas de réponse de la part du sokovien. "Gamin c'est moi. Ouvre s'il te plaît..." toujours aucunes réponses. "Pietro, je sais que t'es là... Je... Je suis désolé... Tu devrais venir... J'ai été con. J'ai pas le droit de... Piet' s'il te plaît ouvre. J'ai l'air con à parler à une porte..." Clint entendit le loquet puis la porte s'ouvrit. Clint aperçut seulement des cheveux blanc, le visage de Pietro était face au sol. "Tu peux me regarder tu sais, et c'est moi qui devrais avoir honte." Pietro releva la tête doucement. "Viens s'il te plaît. Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde."

\- Tout le monde ? Demanda seulement Pietro.

\- Oui, même mes gosses sont contents. Dit Clint confus par le regard du sokovien.

\- Tu leur as pas dis que je venais pas ? Demanda aussitôt Pietro qui restait planté sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Non. Alors tu viens ? Insista Clint.

\- Je sais pas... Je verrais. Bafouilla le sokovien.

\- OK... À vendredi. Dit Clint.

\- J'ai dis que je verrais. Dit encore le plus jeune.

\- À vendredi Pietro. Ajouta Clint en espérant que se soit le cas. Le jeune homme sourit amèrement puis referma la porte. Clint rejoignit ainsi son pick up puis les siens. À son arrivé à la ferme, il informa sa femme qu'il était passé au QG. Elle apprécia qu'il l'avait informé mais lui dit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui dire où il allait à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait le lui dire.

Il commença la peinture des murs dans l'après midi. Puis commença également les boiserie. Au soir, dans leur lit, Clint espérait que le gamin avait bien compris le message et qu'il viendrait.

* * *

 

** Jeudi 15 juillet **

Le lendemain fut le dernier jour avant de partir en vacances. Il passa la dernière couche de peinture. Il ferait les joints de silicone ce soir avant d'aller se coucher puis aida Laura à préparer les valises. Ce qui était bien avec Stark, c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de rien. Juste de leur vêtement, le lit pliant pour Nathaniel, son cosy et sa poussette. Ce fut ainsi que les Barton eurent seulement quatre valises. Une pour le couple, une pour les deux plus grands, une pour le petit dernier et une petite pour la toilette, Laura avait insisté. Elle avait peur qu'il n'y avait pas tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce fut lorsqu'il posa un joint de silicone qu'il entendit toute l'excitation de ses enfants. Une en particulière. Il alla rejoindre la chambre de Lila.

La petite était à moitié allongée dans son lit, serrant son doudou dans ses bras et souriante comme jamais.

\- Bah alors mon petit lapin, On ne veut pas dormir.

\- Elle est très excitée de partir en vacances.

\- Avec tante Natasha et les Avengers . S'exclama la petite.

\- Oui ma princesse, mais il faut dormir, sinon demain tu seras fatiguée, tu ne voudrais pas être fatiguée pour les vacances ? Si ?

\- Non papa.

\- Bon, allez, installe-toi bien, bonne nuit ma princesse. Dit le père en embrassant sa fille.

\- Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit maman.

Le couple sorti de la chambre et rejoignirent la leur.


	4. Chapter 4

 

** Vendredi 16 juillet **

À son réveil, la première pensée de Clint fut pour Pietro. Est-ce qu'il viendrait tout compte fait ? Il regarda son épouse dormir, puis se leva et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Lila fut la première à rejoindre son père, suivi de Laura, puis Cooper. La famille déjeuna tous ensemble. Puis Clint monta s'occuper de Nathaniel pendant que Laura prenait sa douche, Clint prit ensuite la sienne pendant que Laura préparait les deux plus grands.

Clint prit Lila avec lui, ils rangeraient un peu la ferme. Laura fit la check-list des valises. Et Cooper les descendait au fur et à mesure en jetant un œil à Nathaniel de temps en temps.

Les valises dans l'entrée, Clint et Cooper se chargèrent de les mettre dans le coffre, ils prendraient la voiture de Laura. Celle-ci installa les enfants dans la voiture pendant que le soutien de famille faisait le tour de la ferme pour vérifier que tout était fermé et en ordre.

Les parents avaient choisi de prendre la route de suite. Ils avaient rendez-vous à la villa vers 17h, mais préféraient prendre un peu d'avance et d'aller manger dans un resto route. Ils roulèrent une heure puis s'arrêtèrent pour déjeuner. Ils reprirent la route vers 13h, ils ne leur restaient que 3h de route, mais il faudrait s'arrêter pour les mômes, notamment pour changer Nathaniel.

Les deux premières heures furent sans encombre. Lila jouait avec un starkpad, Cooper jouait à sa console portable. La famille s'arrêta sur un air de repos. Clint s'occupa des plus grands, il alla se promener et faire quelques emplettes au mini supermarché. Il aimait les choyer, leur acheter plein de bonne choses. Laura quant à elle, s'occupa de changer Nathaniel et de lui donner son biberon. Après s'être dégourdi les jambes pendant une grosse demi-heure, les Barton reprirent la route. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite heure avant d'arriver à la villa.

Ils avaient bien fait de partir avant car la famille s'était un peu perdue mais était finalement arrivée à l'heure. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un portail, Clint sortit de la voiture mais la grille s'ouvrit subitement devant lui. Il rentra à nouveau et remonta l'allée. Clint sourit, l'allée était bordée d'arbres de toute sorte. Les bois l'avait toujours attiré. Il remarqua deux voitures de sport à l'entrée. Il se gara à-côté d'elles. Leur bagnole faisait tâche au milieu de ce décor splendide et surtout à côtés d'une mustang et d'une Lamborghini. Les enfants sortirent aussitôt de la voiture. Laura s'occupa du petit. Clint lui regardait l'immense maison face à lui. Le propriétaire les accueillis.

\- Tu es le second! Sam et Cap viennent d'arriver. Annonça le milliardaire.

\- C'est superbe. Déclara Laura.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vue madame Barton.

\- Appelez-moi Laura, je vous en prie.

\- Allez les gamins. Tous à la flotte. C'est tout droit. Lança Stark en ouvrant les portes. Clint grimpa les escaliers et serra la main de son ami.

\- Merci Tony. Murmura Clint gêné.

\- De rien Legolas, ça me fait plaisir. Dit seulement l'ingénieur.

Ils entendirent des pas courir dans la maison. Clint allait gronder Lila mais Tony l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-les. T'inquiète. Le rassura-t-il

\- C'est somptueux. Déclara Laura, émerveillée par la beauté des lieux.

\- Maman !! Maman !! on peut aller dans la piscine ??? Demanda une petite voix fluette.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Laura qui n'était même pas encore tout a fait rentrée.

\- Mais oui allez-y ! Trancha le brun.

\- Je vais chercher les valises. Annonça Clint.

\- On le fera après. Déclara Tony mais Clint insista.

\- Ils ont besoin de leur maillot. Et je vais prendre le sac à langer du petit. Clint retourna à la bagnole. Prit la valise des grands, le sac à langer, et le cosy du petit. Il rejoignit toute la troupe qui était déjà sur la terrasse à siroter un cocktail. Clint posa tout son barda et salua Sam et Cap. Laura confia Nathaniel à son père pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Lila et Cooper. Il se prit un petit apéro.

\- Rhodey ne vient pas, sa sœur vient d'accoucher, il est parti là bas. Déclara Stark.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Nath devrait pas tarder. Annonça-t-il ensuite.

Les quatre hommes burent l'apéro, puis les enfants passèrent en courants devant eux. Cooper plongea dans la piscine, Lila elle, s'assit seulement les pieds dans l'eau. La petite aimait la piscine, mais elle était aussi très réservée. Laura les rejoignit autour de la table. Tony se leva et alla lui servir un apéro.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'as pas de personnel de maison. Pouffa Sam.

\- J'ai hésité. Avoua Tony sérieusement.

\- On se débrouillera. Lança Cap. Un klaxon se fit entendre.

\- Ah ça c'est le klaxon de Nath, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Lança Laura heureuse de la retrouver.

\- Tante Natasha ! Cria Lila en se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Oui ma chérie. Répondit sa maman.

La petite voulue courir mais Clint l'en empêcha. "Tu vas glisser ma belle." Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je veux la voir !! Dit la petite.

\- Oui, oui, princesse, on va la voir. Dit Clint en suivant Tony vers l'entrée. À l'ouverture de la porte, Clint aperçut, la rousse sortir puis Wanda côté passager. Lila sautillait dans les bras de son père, pressée de voir sa tante préférée. La vision sortit de la voiture à son tour. Natasha alla dans son coffre et sortit trois paquets. Clint espéra que Pietro sortirait de la voiture, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il n'était donc pas venu.

Clint sentit un poids de plus sur ses épaules. C'était à cause de lui que le gosse n'était pas là et il s'en voulait terriblement. Wanda et la vision allèrent les saluer puis Natasha, alla voir directement Lila, avant de dire bonjour à Clint et de remercier Tony. Puis la portière arrière s’ouvrit à nouveau. Une tête blonde en sortit. Clint eut un sourire non dissimulé sur les lèvres. Pietro n'osa pas le regarder et cherchait à gagner du temps avant de les rejoindre. Il finit tout de même par les rejoindre et leva les yeux vers Hawkeye.

\- Salut. Bafouilla-t-il à l'encontre de Clint.

\- Salut. Murmura Clint à son tour.

\- Bonjour monsieur bip bip. Déclara la petite Lila. Clint gloussa, tirailléem entre gronder sa fille et rire de ce surnom tout mignon.

Pietro, lui, eut un rictus. Cette gamine était toute mignonne comme son père se dit il.

\- Allez, allons prendre l'apéro. Déclara le maître de maison. Les quatre nouveaux habitant suivirent Tony, Clint et Lila. Tout le monde se réunit autour de la table et trinquèrent enfin tous ensemble.

Clint était heureux, il avait tous ceux qu'il aimait autour de lui, son épouse, ses enfants, sa meilleure amie et puis eux, les Avengers, ses frères de combats. La seule ombre était la moue triste du jeune sokovien. Tout le monde souriait avait l'air heureux d’être la, mais Pietro lui, n'avait pas l'air de l'être. Était-il toujours comme ça ou était ce à cause de Clint qu'il faisait cette tête?

Clint tenta de décrypter les traits du jeune. Il avait été espion au KGB, avait eut la meilleure formatrice au monde pour déceler les comportements des uns et des autres et cherchait donc à comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec ce jeune homme.

Pietro souriait parfois, mais son sourire paraissait faux ou gêné. Ce n'était pas un sourire sincère dans tout les cas. Quelques chose n'allait pas, et Clint se doutait qu'il y était pour quelques chose. Tony avait tout prévu, il s'était fait livrer le repas par un traiteur, pas question que ses invités feraient la bouffe, dans tout les cas, pas le premier soir.

Ils décidèrent de profiter de la douceur du soir pour manger dehors. Sam et Cap sortirent une table pour la coller à celle de la terrasse, avec les enfants ils étaient douze au complet.

Clint était à côté de Laura, au bout de la table. Pietro lui choisit d'être à l'autre bout. Du même côté que lui, ils ne se verraient pas de cette façon. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, puis Tony décida de faire découvrir la maison avant de poursuivre la soirée et que les enfants aillent se coucher.

Tony leur fit découvrir le salon, avec un canapé en U face à un écran géant puis il leur montra la salle à manger où une grande table de 10 personnes y trônait et un piano à queue, il leur fit visiter l'immense cuisine équipée et la bibliothèque/bureau juste à côté. Stark revint vers le milieu de la villa et passèrent au petit salon, petit sofa cosy, jeux d'échec, chevaler de peintre. Ils passèrent ensuite à la salle de sport et aux deux salles de bain du rez de chaussé, aussi luxueuses que le reste. "Là, c'est le petit coin de paradis. Un jardin d’hiver, et une piscine d'intérieur. Idéale pour les bains de minuits." Ajouta Tony en faisant un clin d’œil à Clint. L'archer lui répondit par un sourire. Stark fit demi tour et les emmena vers l'entrée principale face à l'immense escalier. En haut un long couloir se divisait en deux.

"Il y a 2 étages et 10 chambres. 6 ici et 4 au deuxième. La vôtre est au fond les enfants c'est la seule avec des lits jumeaux." Annonça Tony. "Il y a 4 salles de bain à cette étage." Dit Tony en ouvrant chaque porte. Toute le monde s'extasiaient sur les chambres. Tony attribua la plus grande chambre au couple. "C'est la plus grande des chambres, vous avez un balcon privé, un accès direct à la salle de bain. Et vous êtes en face de celle des mioches." Lâcha-t-il.

Clint acquiesça seulement. Wanda et Natasha choisirent directement leur chambre. Une chambre moderne et sobre pour Natasha une autre plus cosy plus chaleureuse pour Wanda. Cap, opta également pour une chambre dans le ton rustique. La vision se laissa tenter par la dernière chambre du premier. Et puis il n'était pas loin de sa protégée. Juste à côté d'ailleurs.

"Bon on va passer au deuxième... Donc Wilson, Gonzales et moi seront peinard en haut." Dit Stark en grimpant les escaliers. Seul les concernées le suivirent accompagnée tout de même de la petite curieuse de Lila, suivi de très près par son père. "T'as bien fais de nous suivre Clint. Je sens qu'on va passer des bonnes soirées ici." Annonça le propriétaire des lieux. Clint découvrit au deuxième une vraie garçonnière. Quatre chambres étaient au quatre coins de l'étage, il y avait deux salles de bain de chaque coté des escaliers mais au cœur, il y avait surtout un immense canapé d'angle, un écran géant, avec home cinéma. Et une multitude de consoles vidéo, moderne mais aussi rétro, certaines dataient de longtemps. Il y a avait également un bar, un billard et même un baby-foot.

\- C'est génial ici !! s'exclama le plus jeune des quatre.

\- J'ai bien fais d'attendre pour les chambres.

\- Et moi donc... Ajouta Stark.

\- Je crois que je vais squatter avec vous les gars. Enchaîna le père de famille.

\- Tu peux ! Au pire il reste une chambre. Mais je doute que madame Barton accepte.

\- Allez, je vais chercher les valises. Lança aussitôt Sam qui descendit les escaliers en courant.

Clint redescendit lui aussi. Dans les escaliers, il croisa Nath et Wanda riant comme jamais leur valises à la main, contrairement à la vision et Cap, très serein. Puis il manqua de percuter Sam qui remontait les déjà les escaliers quatre à quatre avec sa valise. Clint sourit à l'enthousiasme des Avengers puis alla vers sa bagnole. Il sortit la valise du couple, celle de Nathaniel et le lit pliant du petit. Il vit arriver Pietro qui baissa automatiquement les yeux.

\- Euh... Tu peux m'aider ? Demanda Clint d'un calme olympien.

Pietro leva la tête surpris de la demande. "Oui... Oui bien-sure." Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Tu peux prendre une valise ? J'ai le lit du petit. Demanda Clint.

\- Hum. Dit seulement Pietro en passant son sac en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Il attrapa le lit des mains de Clint. Les deux hommes grimpèrent les escaliers calmement. Pietro déposa le lit de Nathaniel au fond du couloir face à la chambre du couple. Clint le remercia, Pietro sourit à Laura et grimpa à son étage.

Clint installa le lit du petit pendant que Laura le changeait et le mettait en pyjama. Laura s'occupa ensuite de le coucher pendant que Clint se chargea de mettre au lit sa petite Lila. Laura mit en route le baby-phone embrassa Lila et descendit. Clint coucha sa fille et lui lu une histoire puis l'embrassa. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa les jumeaux dans les escaliers qui remontaient

\- Vous allez vous coucher ? Demanda-t-il.

\- On va chercher des plaid, t'en veux un ? Proposa Wanda.

\- Euh ... Non merci... Pietro je peux te parler cinq minutes ? Demanda Clint.

\- Maintenant ? Répondit le jeune un peu perturbé par la demande.

\- Si ça te dérange pas.

\- Ben c'est ce que... Je... Bafouilla le jeune.

\- C'est bon je vais me débrouiller toute seule, t'inquiète frérot.

Clint se mordit la lèvre et descendit les escaliers il se retourna et regarda Pietro qui restait figé en haut des escaliers.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle où ? Demanda Pietro toujours au milieu des escaliers, ne voulant pas trop se rapprocher des autres.

\- Ah.. Euh... Là.. Dit seulement Clint..

Pietro descendit et se posta face au père de famille.

\- Je... Je voulais te dire que je m'excusais pour ce que je t'ai dis... Et que... Je suis content que t'ai accepté de venir tout compte fait... J'ai bien cru que ... Murmura Clint un peu confus.

\- Je suis pas venu pour toi. Riposta Pietro.

\- Je me doute... Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Hey... Vous venez, j'ai fais des irish... Lâcha Tony qui passait devant eux, deux verres à irish coffee entre les mains.

\- Euh... Oui... On arrive. Bafouilla Clint qui se demanda si Tony avait entendu la conversation. "J'espère que tu m'en veux pas ... De mes réactions... "

\- Tu te prends trop la tête Hawkeye, je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Rien à foutre de quoi ?

\- De toi ! Enfin je veux dire... Si je t'ai demandé si tu préférais me voir mort. Ou à propos de ce baiser c'était juste comme ça. Tu crois quoi ?? Dit Pietro un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je crois rien. Se défendit Clint.

\- Ben c'est cool alors.

\- Encore là ? Vous venez m'aider ? Demanda Stark.

\- Euh ouais. Fit Pietro qui suivit le génie dans la cuisine. Il prit deux verres, Tony, trois, et Clint les deux derniers. Ils rejoignirent les autres. Wanda les précéda, accompagnée de plaid.

Ils avaient changé de place, ils s'étaient tous posés sur le salon en rotin. Cap, Sam et Nath occupaient un canapé, la vision était sur un fauteuil. Laura et Cooper étaient sur le troisième canapé. Tony s'installa sur un fauteuil, Wanda alla au bout sur un second fauteuil près de vision . Clint s'incrusta entre Cooper et Laura. Et demanda a Cooper de laisser la place à Pietro. Le sokovien refusa et demanda à Wanda de lui filer un coussin et un plaid. Le speed runner s'installa à terre près de Tony.

Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble, Tony et Cap parlaient de la différence de technologie entre leurs époques. Sam parlait avec la Vision de religion. Natasha, Wanda et Laura discutaient entre elles. Clint écoutait Cooper et Pietro parler de jeux vidéos. Il était près de onze heures du soir et Cooper ne tarda pas à aller se coucher. Pietro s'installa à sa place, le plaid étendu sur lui. Clint lui choppa un bout en ricanant. Pietro râla, et fronçant les yeux face à Hawkeye. Tony proposa un autre cocktails, quelques-uns acceptèrent. Laura, la vision et Cap allèrent se coucher également.

Tony proposa de faire un billard. Les jumeaux ne se sentaient pas chaud, ne sachant pas trop jouer. Tony n'était pas bon joueur non plus mais Sam était chaud lui. Les ex-espions eux étaient des pros. Nath réussit à convaincre Wanda de jouer, en la prenant dans son équipe. Sam se rallia directement à la leur. La deuxième équipe se composait donc de Clint, de Tony et de Pietro.

Les six Avengers alla directement au deuxième. Tony et Sam préparèrent l'apéro pendant que Clint s'occupaient de mettre en place les boules. Nath elle choisissait directement ses queues pour son équipe. Elle fila une queue à Wanda. Pietro alla en chercher une au hasard. Clint fit ensuite de même. Les deux autres leur donnèrent tous un verre.

\- On fait un 8 pool. Déclara Natasha.

\- C'est quoi le 8 pool. Demanda Wanda.

\- Clint ?

\- Tu dois rentrer les boules de ta couleur avant d'empocher la noire.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Pietro

\- Ouais c'est simple. Nath tu casses ? Proposa Clint.

\- Ouais. Nath cassa le triangle, entra une boule rouge. "On a les rouges !"

\- On devrait jouer les bandes nous deux. Sinon on va vite niquer la partie. Dit Clint.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Lâcha Nath en jouant une bande avant de mettre une seconde boule. Elle tenta un autre tir et la rata. "À qui le tour ?"

\- Va-y Tony. Proposa Clint. Le milliardaire tira et rentra une boule mais loupa la deuxième. Ce fut au tour de Wanda de jouer. Elle ne parvint pas à en empocher une. Pietro tenta sa chance et ne toucha même pas de jaune.

\- Hey hey! Deux coups pour moi. Lâcha Sam en narguant Pietro.

\- Pourquoi tu joues deux fois ? Demanda Pietro.

\- T'as fais une faute. Déclara Nath.

\- Quoi ?? Dit Pietro en rageant.

\- Ta boule blanche n'a touché aucune boules, C'est rien... Chuchota Clint.

Sam prit sa queue et en rentra une puis loupa la deuxième. Clint joua une bande et en empocha une, puis deux puis rata le troisième coup. Nath en rentra une puis une autre. Il leur en restait déjà plus que deux avant de tenter la noire. Tony ne réussit pas à en entrer une autre. Wanda se mit en position et empocha sa première boule. Elle était trop fière d'elle. Pietro tenta de tirer mais loupa carrément sa boule. Nath attrapa la boule au vol et la remit en place. "On te laisse une seconde chance."

\- On devrait pas jouer nous deux. Lâcha Clint.

\- Apprends à ton coéquipier à jouer au lieu de te la prêter. Lâcha Nath. Clint roula des yeux. Et montra à Pietro la bonne position. Le jeune se mit en position et loupa son tour. Les deux filles se tapèrent dans la main, trop fière. Sam en mit une et loupa la deuxième.

\- On va perdre... Se plaignit Pietro. "Je suis trop nul." Ajouta-t-il.

\- Elles m'énervent !! Ajouta Tony.

\- On va les massacrer, t'inquiète. La noire doit se jouer en bande. Et Nath gère mal plus de deux bandes.

\- Il leur reste plus que la noire et nous 4 !!

\- Assure pour nous Clint. Lança Tony. Clint empocha une boule, puis une deuxième, et rata la troisième. Nath tenta la noire et comme l'avait prédit Clint, elle ne réussit pas à la rentrer en trois bandes. Tony joua et rata la boule. Wanda rata la noire.

Pietro ronchonna, la blanche était coincée. Clint lui chuchota à l'oreille. "Tire dans l'angle à deux centimètres à droite." Pietro s'exécuta et entra une boule. Il leva les mains en l'air vainqueur. Sam tenta lui aussi la noire mais rata.

\- Ça me fait peur. Lâcha Nath en grimaçant. Clint se mit en position, il leur restait qu'une boule, il la rentra facilement puis s'attaqua à la noire, qu'il rentra en trois bandes.

\- Victoire !! Cria Clint en tapant dans la main de Pietro.

\- Mouais heureusement que Clint est là. Marmonna Sam.

\- Mauvais joueur. Déclara Pietro.

\- Bon, on s'en refait une mais Nath et moi, on joue pas. On vous soutien. Déclara l'archer.

\- Et on picole !! Ajouta-t-elle.

\- On change d'équipe, Pietro est trop nul. Lâcha Tony.

\- et oh!! Se défendit le speed Runner.

\- Moi je joue plus. Lâcha Wanda.

\- Clint viens jouer avec moi. Et le nul avec l'oiseau. Demanda Tony.

\- T'es dégueulasse! Râla encore Pietro.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais jouer. Toi et Sam contre Pietro et moi.

\- T'es trop fort. Se plaignit le milliardaire. "On fera pas le poids."

\- Et alors quoi je pensais que Pietro était trop nul. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Place les boules, je sais pas le faire moi. Conclut Sam.

Clint plaça les boules et donna l'honneur à Tony de casser le jeu. Il ne rentra aucune boule. Pietro joua et entra une boule rouge. Il sourit à Clint trop fier. "Alors on disait quoi ? C'est qui le nul ?!!" Lâcha Pietro en tirant la langue à Tony.

\- C'est pas moi dans tous les cas. Lâcha Sam en se plaçant. Il en empocha une mais pas la seconde.

\- Place au jeu. Lâcha Clint. il entra une boule, puis une deuxième, et ne rentra pas la troisième.

Tony se plaça et en mit une également, puis la deuxième mais loupa la troisième. La partie était serrée.

Pietro se mit en position et en rentra une à nouveau puis il tourna autour de la table, cherchant le meilleur angle. Clint attrapa son poignet et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Mets-toi de l'autre côté, vise ma main. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Pietro regarda Clint étonné mais s'exécuta tout de même. Clint ferma le poing et la posa sur la table. Pietro visa sa main et tapa la bande avant d'aller percuter une boule rouge qui entra dans le trou en percutant également une seconde boule qui entra également. Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée. Il tenta de rentrer une quatrième boule mais la rata. Sam grogna en se plaçant et empocha une boule, puis une autre et une troisième. Ils savaient que c'était perdu. Clint avait plus qu'a entrer la dernière boule et la noire ce qu'il fit.

Pietro jubila et topa la main de son coéquipier. Tony Marmonna quelques choses en se traînant jusqu'au bar. Sam accompagna son coéquipier perdant et alla lui aussi se servir un verre. Pietro les suivit, Clint s'excusa et alla se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Samedi 17 juillet.**

Clint ouvrit les yeux à la seconde où Nathaniel chouina. Où était-il ? La villa de Stark. Il se leva et s'occupa du petit, le changea puis descendit pour préparer son biberon. Il était le premier debout. Il se fit un café et alla se poser dans le canapé accompagné de Nathaniel. Cap, la vision, Nath et Wanda furent les premiers levés. Le reste arriva au compte goutte. Clint prépara le petit déjeuner de ses gosses. Enfin des gosses. Car il servit également Wanda et Pietro. Pietro ronchonna lorsque Tony fit allusion que Clint s'occupait de tout ses gosses. Laura fut la dernière levée. Clint prépara son petit déjeuner également.

La petite Lila était pressée d'aller à la plage, les grands cédèrent à son envie. Ils iraient à la plage cet après midi. En attendant tout le monde finit de petit déjeuner et passèrent tous sous la douche. Les trois filles allèrent faire quelques courses au matin, Clint s'occupa de ses trois bambins Lila s'installa sur la table du salon et commença à dessiner. Cooper lui avait choisi de jouer aux jeux vidéos. Clint opta pour lire un livre dehors, au soleil. Il déposa Nathaniel dans son cosy et se posa sur une chaise longue. Steve et la vision le rejoignit, Sam, Tony et Pietro avaient opté eux aussi pour les jeux vidéos. C'était calme ce matin-là, leur premier matin à la villa de Stark.

Dans leur chaise longue, les hommes avaient fini par fermer leurs livres et parlaient de la Sokovie. C'était un sujet que chacun ne voulait pas aborder, mais il finissait toujours par en parler. Tous les trois avait eu un lien particulier. Steve parlait d'une équipe soudée qu'il avait eut plaisir à diriger. La bataille de Sokovie lui avait fait aussi comprendre qu'on pense connaître les gens mais que parfois nous n'avons qu'une seule face de l'être humain. Il avait découvert que Clint avait une famille et avait été peiné de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence mais ça, il n'en parla pas. Vision lui, c'était tout autre chose, la bataille de Sokovie était sa naissance ça devrait être un bon moment mais au lieu de ça, il avait souffert de voir que ce monde était rempli de haine et de recherche constante de pouvoir. Ça non plus, il n'en parla pas. Clint lui, avait présenté sa famille à sa seconde famille et avait eut un troisième fils et avait rencontré deux gamins auxquels il s'était attaché mais la mort et la résurrection de Pietro l'avait gravement chamboulé. Lui non plus n'en parla pas.

Les garçons sursautèrent lorsqu'un brouhaha vint de la cuisine. Les filles étaient rentrées. Ils sourirent tous les trois. Clint se leva pour retrouver son épouse, son amie de toujours et sa petite protégée. Cap, ses deux collègues féminines auxquelles il avait une confiance absolue. La vision, lui alla rejoindre la seule femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Les trois hommes les aidèrent à ranger les courses puis à faire le repas.

Comme convenu, les Avengers s'en allèrent à la plage, s'en allèrent était un bien grand mot, car la villa était à 10 minutes de la plage. Natasha, Laura et Lila s'étaient mises les unes à côté des autres, Wanda n'avait pas tardé à se mettre à côté d'elles aussi.

Pietro était à côté de sa sœur mais à la perpendiculaire, Cooper à côté de lui, puis Sam. La vision, Cap et Tony étaient sur l'autre flanc, Clint et Nathaniel au sud. Les filles se mirent en maillot. Les trois plus jeunes garçon étaient déjà prêts à entrer dans l'eau, Tony, Natasha et Lila les rejoignirent peu après. Sur le sable, il ne restait plus que Cap, Laura ,Wanda et Clint.

\- Cooper s'est trouvé des copains. Il ne lâche plus Sam et Pietro. Lança Laura gaiement.

\- Ils ont presque le même âge. Se moqua Clint malgré lui.

\- T'abuse là, Clint. S'offusqua Wanda. L'archer les mains sous la tête, prit mal la réflexion de Wanda, c'était pas méchant, et c'était pas faux.

\- Ils savent s'amuser et déconner, mais ils sont très matures. Les défendit le chef qui se redressa pour faire face à Clint, toujours allongé.

\- Pour leur âge ! Dit simplement Clint pour se justifier tout en se redressant.

\- Forcément, ils ne sont pas aussi matures que nous. Ajouta encore Captain America surpris du comportement de Clint. Ce n'était pas le style de l'archer de critiquer les autres et là, il le faisait ouvertement.

\- Mon frère réagit comme un gosse, je le conçois. Mais il sait aussi être très sérieux. Ajouta Wanda peinée qu'on juge son frère sans le connaître au fond.

\- C'est un genre qu'il se donne.. Glissa Laura pour appuyer le raisonnement de la sorcière rouge.

\- On va dire qu'il rattrape son enfance perdue. Murmura Wanda en regardant son frère au loin, le cœur battant à tout allure, repensant à leur enfance malheureuse.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile pour vous... Murmura Laura en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Wanda. La femme de l'archer avait bien comprit le mal être de Wanda. Elle était très sensible et ressentait tous le désarroi des autres.

\- Non... Moi, j'aime le voir comme ça, il est heureux... Marmonna Wanda, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout ira bien à présent... Murmura le chef, sûre de lui. Les jumeaux avaient un avenir radieux, il en était persuadé. Clint ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux, il avait parlé trop vite, et il savait qu'il avait eut tort. Laura attrapa sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

\- Bon, je vais les rejoindre moi. Lâcha Steve en se levant.

\- Je vous accompagne. Lança la mère de famille. "Clint ?"

Clint fit non de la tête et se rallongea. Laura proposa ensuite à Wanda de les accompagner mais celle-ci refusa également. Clint ferma les yeux, il s'en voulait. Wanda était triste à présent et probablement à cause de lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il s'excusait et en même temps il n'y arrivait pas. Il se demanda si elle attendait des excuses ou si elle ne voulait pas tout simplement se baigner. "Désolé." Finit-il par dire.

\- C'est rien... Répondit la sokovienne. Tous deux allongés sur leur serviette, le silence vint les envelopper. Cooper revint vers eux accompagné de Tony. Clint s'occupa d'essuyer Cooper qui râla aussitôt que son père le prenne pour un bébé. Tony se plaignait du duo de jeunot qui le fatiguait. Cooper lui riait de voir Tony ronchonner.

Le duo infernal revint justement accompagné de la vision. Clint lui, en profita pour demander à la vision de surveiller Nathaniel et aller se baigner. Il rejoignit Cap, et les filles. Lila était sur les épaules de Steve, Natasha, Wanda et Laura s'éclaboussaient comme des enfants. Clint sourit à cette image. Il rejoignit sa bien aimée et la prit dans ses bras. Le couple profita que les enfants étaient entre de bonnes mains pour se câliner. Clint aimait voir sa femme sourire et là, elle était aux anges et radieuse comme jamais puis Lila vint tout de même se faufiler entre ses parents. Laura attrapa sa fille et la prise dans ses bras. Clint se colla contre le dos de sa femme pour pouvoir faire des papouilles à sa fille chérie.

Cooper revint avec ses deux acolytes. Clint, toujours derrière ses femmes vit Pietro plonger et venir vers eux. Le jeune sokovien, regarda l'archer entourant sa femme avec amour. Il se demanda si Clint l'aimait autant qu'il tentait de le montrer, pourquoi l'aurait-il embrasser si c'était le cas? Pietro n'était pas dupe, il n'avait pas cru à son histoire de baiser d'amitié, certe c'était un petit baiser chaste mais un baiser tout de même.

Clint ne rompit pas non plus l'échange de regard, il ne fallait pas qu'il baisse les yeux. Il devait lui tenir tête. Lila réussit à lui faire détourner les yeux. La petite venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Clint ne pu que sourire à cet aveu. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, Laura réclama le sien, il céda en embrassant son épouse sur la joue, puis il regarda à nouveau le jeune, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il ne le lâcherait jamais se dit-il. Il enlaça encore plus sa femme dans ses bras, lui embrassant la tempe, la joue, le cou, sans lâcher le speed Runner des yeux.

Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, comme si c'était un jeu entre eux, sauf qu'ils ne jouaient pas. Leurs regards étaient comme électrisant, mais Clint ne voulait pas céder, il ne baisserait pas les yeux. Pietro ne voulait tout simplement pas rompre la magie, celui-ci remit ses cheveux en place, sans rompre le regard, Clint épia le jeune, ses cheveux mouillés paraissaient encore plus long et étaient un peu plus sombre. Il se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres en voyant Pietro face à lui. Ce Pietro qu'il avait cru perdre. Celui qu'il avait embrassé. Lila sortie son père de sa rêverie, la petite commençait à avoir une petite faim.

Les garçons rejoignirent le sable. Clint essuya sa petite Lila, tante Natasha proposa d'aller manger une crêpe. Tous apprécièrent l'idée. Les jeunes revinrent de l'eau, et se préparèrent également.

La petite bande alla donc manger une petite crêpe dans une brasserie en bordure de mer. Clint s'était mis loin de Pietro, mais de ce fait avait une vue plongeante sur le speed Runner. Il tentait de ne pas le regarder et même de faire abstraction. Après une bonne crêpe, ils allèrent tous se balader, certain faisaient des emplettes d'autres préféraient économiser leur argent. Tonton Tony avait tout de même offert aux enfants Barton, un set de château de sable.

Les filles décidèrent d'aller inaugurer les cadeaux. Tony en racheta pour Sam et Pietro qui firent la tête face aux présents. Clint pouffa littéralement de rire mais accompagna les enfants et les aida tout de même.

Les quatre filles se liguèrent ensemble. Tony, Pietro, Sam et Cooper firent équipe, Cap et la vision se rallia aux filles. Clint n'eut pas le choix d'aider les garçons.

Le château de sable des garçons étaient bien conçues. Ils avaient pensés à tout, enfin, Tony, avait pensé à tout, il était un peu l'architecte. Quatre grandes tours, une pièce principale réalisée par Sam et Cooper et plusieurs annexes composaient la sculpture. Pietro avait creusé des douves bien profondes, Clint avait eu du mal à amener assez d'eau pour tout remplir. Le duo avait fini par ériger un mur qui entourait la sculpture de sable. Tony, lui, avait ajouté quelques détails comme des remparts au-dessus du mur d'enceinte. Une grande porte d'entrée et même quelques fenêtres de ci et là.

Leur château ressemblait plus à un plein pied contrairement à celui des filles, de Cap et de Vision qui était battit tout en hauteur. Leurs tours étaient plus hautes et plus élégantes aussi. Lila était toute fière de leur montrer le petit tunnel qui faisait guise de pont levi. Tony râla sur son équipe. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait de pont levi ? Il s'en prit à Pietro et Clint qui étaient en charge de faire les remparts et les douves.

Clint se défendit en prétextant qu'il avait la charge de l'eau et non de la conception des douves. Pietro ronchonna.

Tout le monde avait participé à la confection donc pas de jury. Ils optèrent par nommer les équipes execo.

Après cet interlude récréative, ils décidèrent d'aller repérer où ils mangeaient ce soir. Les filles avaient bien fait des courses mais rien de particulier était prévu. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une pizzeria.

Tous optèrent pour une pizza bien qu'il y avait des plats de pâtes. Les filles étaient toutes du même côtés. Clint opta pour se mettre entre Captain America et son fils aîné. Il tentait d'ignorer les regards insistants du jeune sokovien.

A leur retour à la villa, le couple alla border leurs trois enfants et se mirent directement au lit.

* * *

 

**Dimanche 18 juillet**

Ce fut un bon réveil pour la famille Barton, Clint descendit et rejoignit ses enfants déjà debout, Captain America, Wanda et la vision. Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Puis le reste des habitants descendirent au compte goutte.

Après un petit déjeuner s'étant prolongé, tous décidèrent d'aller à la plage. Profiter de ce beau soleil de juillet. Et pour ravir les enfants également. Tony avait même décidé d'emmener tous ce beau petit monde au restaurant.

Sur la plage, les plus jeunes se déshabillèrent et se jetèrent à l'eau aussitôt arrivée, puis les plus âgées les suivirent peu à peu. Clint quant à son habitude, refusa d'y aller, il resta en retrait, il ne voulait pas induire le Maximoff en erreur et préférait prendre quelques distances avec lui.

Clint resta sur le sable chaud afin de surveiller son petit dernier, à l'ombre du parasol. Il s'allongea sur le dos, bronza une petite demi-heure, puis se redressa en entendant des rires provenir au loin, sa petite Lila se faisait jeter dans l'eau par sa tante adorée. L'archer resta là, un moment à les regarder s'amuser le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune sokovien profita de l'occasion pour rejoindre son héro préféré.

\- Salut. Dit-il seulement en s'écrasant sur la serviette de Laura.

\- Salut. Marmonna Clint, toujours relevé sur ses coudes, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- C'est cool, la villa. Lança le jeune.

\- Ouais c'est cool. Dit Clint sans vaciller.

\- Tony veut faire un bowling cet après midi, ça va être cool. Dit le sokovien souriant.

Clint roula des yeux. Ce jeune avait appris que ce mot ci ? Cool. "Ouais c'est clair." Répondit-il tout de même.

\- Bon tu vas nous mettre une raclée mais bon. Pouffa Pietro.

\- C'est pas dis. Marmonna seulement Clint.

\- Je suis sûre que si... Soutint le jeune.

\- Si tu le dis. Finis par dire l'archer en soupirant.

\- Ça va pas ? Demanda le speed Runner en se redressant lui aussi sur les coudes.

\- Si. Affirma l'agent du shield.

Pietro fit une grimace puis abandonna la conversation, que Clint refusait apparemment, il se laissa tomber sur la serviette profitant du soleil pour se sécher. "J'ai pas voulu te braquer." Murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Fit le plus âgé.

\- J’ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. Chuchota le gamin pensif.

\- À propos ?

\- De ce baiser. Je t'ai dis, je m’en-fout Clint. Ne crois pas que j'ai kiffé ou quoi que se soit. Dit-il en se redressant à nouveau, cherchant le regard de Clint à travers ses verres teintés.

\- Je crois rien.

\- Donc y a pas de problème. C'était un baiser d'amitié. ... Et je l'ai perçu comme ça également. .. Clint ne répondit pas. Il restait silencieux. Le jeune avait beau lui soutenir qu'il s'en foutait. Au fond de lui, Clint savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon pourquoi il serait venu lui demander des explications à la ferme et puis lui-même avait insisté en disant qu'ils savaient très bien tous les deux que ce n'était pas un baiser d'amitié. Pietro se tut un instant , en regardant l'horizon à présent puis reprit. "On fait la paix." Murmura-t-il.

\- On était pas en guerre à ce que je sache. Marmonna Clint en regardant enfin son interlocuteur.

\- Alors ne me fais plus la tête. On oublie tout ça. Ce baiser. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'est au courant de rien ? Demanda Pietro en baissant ses lunettes.

\- Non. Dit Clint en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

\- Ça reste entre nous, promis. Ajouta le sokovien en remettant ses lunettes correctement, puis se laissa tomber sur la serviette.

Clint se laissa choir sur sa serviette, dans un mouvement sec. Les bras à présent croisés derrière la tête, pensant à nouveau à ce baiser que lui-même n'avait toujours pas compris.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment silencieux puis les plus affamés accoururent vers eux. Il était déjà bien 12h et les estomacs criaient famine. Clint sécha sa petite Lila, Pietro, lui aidait sa sœur en bon grand frère dévoué. Sur la route vers le bowling, un débat s'était ouvert. Qui ferait le dîner ce soir? Tony eut une excellente idée. Tout se jouerait au bowling. Les enfants ne comptant pas. Il y aurait 3 équipes de trois adultes. Une avec un enfant en plus et la troisième sans, mais avec Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Dimanche 18 juillet** (suite)

Ce furent donc Clint, Lila et Cooper les capitaines des équipes.

Lila fut la première à pouvoir choisir son équipe, elle prit Laura; Cooper choisit Natasha. Clint opta pour Wanda puis ce fut à nouveau a Lila qui choisit Captain America, Cooper lui, prit Sam. Clint lui, décida de laisser choisir ses enfants pour lui. Lila prit la vision dans son équipe. Cooper opta pour Tony. Pietro fut dans l'équipe de Clint.

\- Du coup on est trois contre deux équipes de quatre. Marmonna Wanda en grimaçant suivant Clint et Pietro qui se dirigeait vers l'accueil.

\- Ouais, mais on a le meilleur. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Quel prétentieux. Pouffa la seule fille en roulant des yeux.

\- Je parlais de Clint. Se défendit Pietro.

\- Ouais parce que si on compte sur toi. Se moqua t-elle en riant.

\- Merci sœurette c'est toujours sympa. Ronchonna le Maximoff en allant vers les chaussures du bowling.

\- Cooper est nul et je vous parle même pas de Laura. Nath, pareille. On va les tuer. Lâcha Clint motivé à écraser tout le monde et surtout pas motivé à faire le dîner de ce soir.

\- On compte sur toi. Chuchota Pietro en s'asseyant à côté du meilleur tireur.

\- T'inquiète pas, avec de bons conseils vous allez faire un carton vous aussi. Lâcha Clint accompagné d'un clin d’œil.

Tout le monde s'équipa de belle chaussures puis se préparèrent devant leur piste respective.

Dans l'équipe de Clint, le capitaine ouvrit le bal avec un merveilleux strike puis il donna quelques conseils aux jumeaux. Pietro se sentait pas trop à l'aise mais Clint le rassura. Le plus vieux se plaça derrière le sokovien et lui montra la bonne technique pour faire un strike. Le jeune ne fit pas un strike mais réussit tout de même à faire un spare. Pietro sourit, fiers de son action.

Ils avaient beau n'être que trois, ils tenaient la cadence. Pietro n'était pas si loin du compte en nommant Clint comme le meilleur, car il enchaînait strike sur strike. L'équipe de Lila et celle de Cooper se battaient littéralement pour la deuxième place, ils avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'être leader, ils savaient que leur père serait en tête de liste.

Malgré la compétition, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Personnes ne se prenait au sérieux et c'était l'essentiel. L'équipe de Clint termina premier sans surprise avec 82 points. Celle de Lila arriva deuxième avec 67 points et la dernière fut celle de Cooper avec 63 points.

Sur la route du retour, Tony et Sam ronchonnaient, ils ne voulaient faire à manger, le millionnaire tenta même de négocier moyennement financement avec les autres. Natasha refusa le deal. Ils feraient la cuisine ce soir.

À leur arrivé à la villa, tout le monde s'affala dans le canapé puis Clint exigea que Tony lui serve un verre. Le milliardaire râla mais se mit à la tâche. Laura alla s'occuper des enfants. Captain décida d'aller faire un peu de sport, la vision alla se balader dans le jardin d'hiver. Clint attrapa le verre que Tony lui tendit et sortit s'asseoir sur une chaise longue face à la piscine extérieure. Les jumeaux le rejoignirent

\- Quelle équipe de choc. Lança Clint.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

\- C'est grâce à nous. Rectifia l'archer.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Lança Wanda. Et puis ta famille en avait besoin.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là moi aussi. Lâcha Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du Maximoff. Le jeune baissa les yeux.

Les jumeaux furent surpris de voir le propriétaire leur amener chacun un verre. Ils attrapèrent le verre et rirent à la tête dépité de Tony qui retourna vers les cuisines.

\- Allez santé, à nous. Lança Clint en levant son verre.

\- À toi, notre sauveur. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Comment ça fait du bien, de rien foutre. Pouffa Clint.

\- J'avoue. Marmonna Wanda en ricanant avant de boire une longue gorgée d'un daikiri. Les trois amis dégustèrent leur verre puis Wanda se décida à aller prendre une bonne douche laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

\- C'est vrai, ce que j'ai dis. Murmura Clint en tripotant son verre entre ses mains. "Je suis heureux que tu sois venu finalement. Même si c'était à cause de moi que tu ne voulais plus venir." Avoua Clint sans même regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- J'aurais pas voulu qu'on se bouffe la gueule... Avoua à son tour le plus jeune.

\- On avait pas de raison de le faire... Si ? Demanda Clint en levant les yeux vers le sokovien, à demi-allongé à sa droite.

\- Maintenant non, vu qu'on s'est expliqué... Répondit le jeune, les yeux rivés sur son verre presque vide. "Je suis heureux que tu sois là aussi... " Chuchota Pietro en regardant Clint à présent, à demi souriant.

\- Trinquons à notre amitié. Lança Clint en approchant son verre de celui de Pietro. Les deux hommes firent tinter leur verre. "À nous." Déclara le plus vieux, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

\- À nous. Murmura le jeune en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clint.

Les deux hommes burent leur verre d'un trait et se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise longue, le sourire aux lèvres heureux que la tension fût retombée.

Au soir, au dîner préparé par Natasha, Sam et Tony, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Tout le monde s'entendait à merveille. Tous décidèrent de prolonger la soirée. Clint alla coucher ses enfants puis redescendit, il fut accueillir par un verre de punch à l'orange.

Tous, s'assirent sur les canapés, les conversations allaient bon train. Pietro et Clint s'échangeaient des regards complices en s'apercevant que la sœur de ce dernier et que la vision s'entendaient à merveille. De petits groupes de discussion se formaient au fur et à mesure. Clint se rapprocha de Natasha et de Laura piaillant aussi sur le nouveau couple qui se formait devant leur yeux. Pietro semblait accepter la situation au grand étonnement de Clint qui pensait que le jeune sokovien serait possessif envers sa seule famille.

Les habitants finirent par aller se coucher sur les coups de 23h.

* * *

 

 **Lundi 19 juillet**.

Clint se réveilla seul ce matin, Laura était déjà descendue ainsi que Nathaniel, il profita pour se prélasser un peu dans le lit. Emmitouflé dans les draps, il constata que la fenêtre était ouverte et entendit bientôt des éclats de rires provenir de l'extérieur. Les filles étaient apparemment déjà dans la piscine. Il finit tout de même par prendre son courage à deux mains, se leva et regarda sa famille et ses amis s'amuser dans la piscine.

Il regarda sa fille dans les bras de tante Natasha nager. Il vit également son fils en grande discussion avec la vision, puis il aperçut Wanda marcher sur la pointe des pieds vers son frère afin de le faire tomber à l'eau tout habillé. Clint siffla, Pietro se retourna illico et comprit aussitôt les intentions de sa sœur. Le sokovien attrapa Wanda et la jeta dans l'eau puis leva son pouce vers Clint en guise de remerciement, la jumelle par contre pesta contre l'archer.

Le père de famille descendit ensuite rejoindre les autres. Dans la cuisine, il croisa sa femme et le Maximoff qui riait encore de la tête de sa sœur qui s'était faite avoir. "Tu t'es fais une ennemie Hawkeye." Annonça Laura en riant.

\- C'est pas grave. Répondit Clint. "J'ai gagné un très bon ami en contrepartie. " Lâcha-t-il ensuite avant de faire un clin d’œil à Pietro qui sourit directement à cette annonce. Le jeune rangea la bouteille de jus d'orange, attrapa son verre puis fila dans le salon, laissant le couple seul.

\- Tu t'entends mieux avec Pietro. Lança Laura en servant une tasse de café à son mari.

\- C'est pas un mauvais garçon. Marmonna Clint en attrapant la tasse.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas dis le contraire... J'avais juste comme l'impression qu'il y a avait de la tension entre vous. Déclara t'elle en préparant soigneusement ses tartines.

\- Pas du tout. Lança Clint en se levant.

\- Les Avengers sont leur seule famille. Et tu es un bon père de famille. Lâcha Laura en étalant une bonne dose de confiture sur une tartine.

\- Merci chérie. Chuchota Clint en enlaçant sa femme dos à lui. "Mais je vois pas le rapport avec les jumeaux." Enchaîna-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es une figure paternelle. Dit Laura en se retournant.

\- Je pense pas qu'ils me considèrent comme tel. On a quoi ?? 20 ans d'écart.. maxi. Dit il avant de se rasseoir.

\- Mes parents m'ont eut à vingt ans. Lâcha-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Mouais... Mauvais exemple. Je sais pas pour Wanda, mais en ce qui concerne Pietro, je suis pas sûre qu'il me considère comme un père... Annonça Clint en attrapant les tartines que sa femme lui tendait. "Un frère peut être... Plutôt un ami." Affirma-t-il en hochant de la tête.

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi, ça se voit. Il s'est sacrifié pour toi. Murmura Laura en s'asseyant aux côtes de son mari.

Clint ne répondit rien, il ne voulait plus parler de la Sokovie et encore moins du sacrifice du Maximoff et qui le ramenait aussitôt a ce fameux baiser. Clint enfila une première tartine, puis une deuxième avant de boire d'un trait sa tasse de café.

Après ce bon petit déjeuner, Clint alla embrasser ses enfants et profita de s'excuser après de Wanda qui riait face à la situation. Elle ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça.

Laura décida de faire le repas de ce midi, Clint l'assista. Ils préparèrent une salade de riz. Les jumeaux bataillaient dans la piscine en compagnie de Sam, Tony et les enfants. Natasha s'occupait de son filleul pendant que la vision et Captain America regardaient où ils pourraient passer l'après midi.

Ce fut à table, que le chef des Avengers annonça qu'ils iraient dans un parc animalier, la petite Lila fut ravie de sa sortie, elle qui adorait les animaux. Après un bon café, ils prirent la voiture. Clint prit sa voiture en compagnie de Captain America, la vision et Nathaniel. Tony prit la sienne en compagnie de Sam, de Pietro et Cooper. Natasha emmena les filles.

En sortant de la voiture, Clint déplia la poussette de Nathaniel et chercha sa fille du regard, il la trouva dans les bras de Pietro. Le plus vieux sourit à cette image. La petite entourait le jumeau de ses bras et lui faisait un énorme bisou sur la joue. Il installa le petit en poussette puis suivit le reste du groupe.

Wanda et la vision marchaient côte à côte, Lila toujours dans les bras de Pietro était émerveillée par les oiseaux piaillant dans leurs volières. Cooper ne lâchait pas Sam et Tony. Laura rejoignit son mari et agrippa son bras. Après avoir traversé les volières, tous se réunirent, sauf Wanda et la vision qui étaient en grande discussion. Le reste du groupe parla du rapprochement entre eux que tous avaient vu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le parc, le groupe se dispersa. Laura prit Nathaniel dans ses bras, Clint poussa la poussette vide mais Lila insista pour que son père lui fasse un gros câlin. Pietro échangea une petite fille contre une poussette vide.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seul, faisant visiter le parc à Lila. Ils atterrirent devant les singes. Et les rires vinrent à ce moment-là. Pietro fit allusion à la ressemblance entre un petit gorille et Clint.

Lila rit aux éclats, mais un ouistiti super excité força le plus vieux à le comparer à un certain speed Runner. Lila rit de plus belle. Les deux hommes se chamaillaient sans cesse, comparant l'un et l'autre à toute sorte d'animaux.

Le groupe se contacta par téléphone pour joindre les autres afin de se retrouver afin de prendre un petit goûter. Dans l'échoppe, il y avait de tous. Certain prirent des gaufres, d'autres des crêpes, mais tous prirent un verre. Les enfants jouaient dans les jeux en bois pendant que les adultes buvaient leurs verres tranquillement. Pietro cracha son verre lorsque Clint lui fit un signe de tête désignant le postérieur d'un macaque. En lui demandant si ça lui rappelait pas le crâne de quelqu'un. Tous percutèrent sauf la vision qui ne comprenait pas la blague.

Ce fut après un goûter sympathique qu'ils continuèrent la visite du parc. Le groupe resta tous ensemble.

Clint et Pietro restèrent ensemble avait trouvé un nouveau jeu, comparer tous ceux qu'il connaissait. À chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un animal, ils tentaient de trouver qui il pourrait être. Ainsi Tony fut comparé au lion, regardant ses disciples en haut de son rocher.

Ils furent d'accord pour admettre que Natasha était une panthère. Une belle robe noir, rugissante à qui veut l'entendre. Le tigre fut attitré à Captain America en voyant la réaction de l'animal lorsqu'un autre embêta un plus petit.

En voyant une hyène, il le vit comme Rhodey grâce à ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui. L'éléphant fut comparé à Thor, inutile de dire pourquoi. Ils désignèrent également Bruce comme l'hippopotame, serein mais fort à la fois. Ce fut Tony qui compara un bouc à Loki. Clint et Pietro acquiescèrent.

De retour vers les volatiles et les rapaces, Ils tombèrent d'accord pour désigner Laura comme la canne, en voyant trois canetons la suivre. Clint sourit à deux inséparables qu'il désigna comme les jumeaux. Pietro fut touché de la comparaison. Tous furent émerveillé face à un paon, Sam fut le plus touché face à la beauté, ils furent d'accord pour désigner Sam et appelèrent le paon red wing.

Ainsi tous les Avengers avait leur comparaison aux yeux de Clint et Pietro. Ils purent rentrer tranquillement à la villa.

Au soir, à table. Ils parlèrent de la sortie au zoo. "Vous avez passé la journée à nous comparer à des animaux." Déclara Nath.

\- Oh c'était pas méchant. Se défendit Clint.

\- Tout le monde y passé même moi !! Lança Pietro.

\- Il t'a comparé à quoi ?? Demanda Sam.

\- À deux inséparables avec Wanda. Dit Pietro souriant avant d'avaler une fourchette.

\- Comme c'est mignon. Dit-elle pour approuver.

\- Et toi Clint ? Demanda Laura.

\- Il m'a comparé à un gorille. Se plaint l'archer.

\- Ah on a oublié vision. Dit soudainement Pietro avant de boire une gorgée.

\- T'as déjà oublié le macaque !! Pouffa Clint qui fit à nouveau cracher Pietro.

\- Je n'ai pas compris la référence. Déclara la vision. Tous se regardèrent aucun deux n'osa expliquer pourquoi cette comparaison. Natasha se dévoua.

\- Les macaques ont le postérieur rouge. Dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

\- Et donc ? Dit naïvement la vision.

\- Ton visage est rouge également. Lâcha Steve. La vision fronça des yeux.

\- À quoi vous m'avez comparé ?? Coupa Sam.

\- Le paon. Dit Pietro fièrement.

\- Il était magnifique ce paon, bonne comparaison. Répondit le faucon.

\- Et moi ? Demanda aussitôt Tony.

\- Le lion. Déclara Clint.

\- Le roi des animaux ...cool. Dit le millionnaire.

\- Je préfère ne pas savoir perso. Râla Nath.

\- Mais si, une panthère. Belle et gracieuse. Ajouta l'archer

\- Cap c'était le tigre, il protégerait les plus faibles. Déclara Pietro souriant.

\- Toi tu étais la canne ma chérie. Enchaîna Clint .

\- Oh... Fit la mère de famille.

\- Moi j'ai comparé Loki au bouc. Lança Tony fièrement

\- Tu nous en a convaincu Tony. Ajouta Clint.

\- On a était sympa je pense. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Mouais.... Fit Nath, pas très convaincu.

\- Une partie de jeu de vidéo. Proposa Pietro aussitôt pour esquiver la rousse en colère.

\- Je te suis. Lança Clint déjà debout, prêt à déguerpir.

\- Ouais c'est ça, filez !! Gronda Nath

\- Puni !! Lâcha la vision.

\- Vous redescendrez quand vous aurez réfléchi. Allez oust. Lâcha Nath en fronçant les yeux.

Clint baissa les yeux. Pietro ronchonna pour la forme et attrapa la main de Clint qui fit un bond, surpris par ce geste. Le plus jeune monta directement en emmenant son complice. La main de Clint dans la sienne, il le fit grimper jusqu'au dernier étage.

Clint ne tenta même pas de lâcher sa main, il le fit arrivé en haut. "Tu crois qu'on peut jouer ?" Demanda Clint en voyant Pietro s'asseoir et empoigner la manette de jeu.

\- On est vraiment puni?? Répondit Pietro en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu connais pas Nath ou quoi ?? Demanda Clint en grimaçant.

\- Assieds-toi... Lança Pietro en tapotant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Les deux commencèrent à jouer puis Clint proposa d'aller faire un café. Le jumeau acquiesça, puis Clint se leva, la porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Il fronça les yeux et ressaya de l’ouvrir. Clint tapa à la porte. "Vous sortirez quand vous aurez réfléchis.. " Cria Natasha.

Clint soupira. " vision a bloqué la porte "

\- Vous nous comparez à des animaux nous on vous enferme comme des bêtes.. Lâcha la veuve noire.

\- Allez c'est pas drôle. Râla Clint, mais aucunes réponses ne vint.

\- Ils sont sérieux ? Fini par réagir Pietro.

\- Tu les connais pas encore bien.. je l'avais dis qu'on était puni. Dit Clint.

\- Pas grave.. ça aurait pu être pire, on est ensemble.. Ajouta le jeune souriant.

\- C'est vrai... On aurait pu être seul.

\- Ou pire avec les autres.

Clint pouffa de rire... "On s'est bien éclaté n'empêche."

\- J'ai adoré cette journée. Murmura Pietro.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua l'archer. Je te l'ai déjà dis mais, je suis heureux que tu sois là. J'ai vraiment... J'apprécie ta compagnie. Déclara Clint en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le jeune sentit ses joues rougir et déclara. "Je t'apprends rien si je te dis que moi aussi."

\- Je dois t'avouer que tu me tapais sur les nerfs avant. Avoua l'archer.

\- Je pensais que tu me considérais comme un ami. Chuchota Pietro, la manette entre ses mains.

\- C'était pas exactement ça, mais maintenant je peux t'affirmer que c'est le cas. Se reprit Clint.

\- Mais attends si c'était pas encore le cas, pourquoi ce baiser, je pensais que c'était de l'amitié. Titilla le plus jeune.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint. "C'est compliqué... Ou alors tu ne le méritais pas encore ce baiser."

\- Et maintenant. Murmura Pietro les yeux rivés sur le menu du jeu.

\- Maintenant oui. Dit seulement le plus vieux. Pietro ferma aussitôt les yeux, tendant sa joue, tout souriant. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Clint.

\- Un bisou. Dit seulement le plus jeune.

Clint pouffa et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pietro avant d'attraper la manette de jeu et se laisser tomber contre le dossier du canapé. Le jeune regarda le plus vieux, les grands ouvert. "J'aurai jamais cru que tu le ferais." Chuchota Pietro.

\- C'est qu'un baiser... En toute amitié. Ajouta Clint, qui Lança le jeu.

\- C'est vrai... Marmonna le jeune qui copia son ami et se laissa tomber également dans le canapé.

Les deux hommes passèrent une partie de la soirée rien qu'à deux, pour le plus grand bonheur du sokovien puis la porte se déverrouilla. Sam et Tony s'installèrent avec eux et profitèrent eux aussi du jeu vidéo.

Clint et Pietro leur cédèrent la place, ils en avaient un peu marre de jouer au jeux vidéos. Ils descendirent à la cuisine et se burent un immense verre de jus de fruit. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à table, puis Clint se leva et sortit un pot de crème de glacé, il fourra une cuillère entre les mains du jeune qui fut étonné que Clint Barton était aussi gourmand que lui. Ils plongèrent leur cuillères à tour de rôle et jubilaient face à la douceur de la crème vanille. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre. Prietro, courageux comme jamais, prit la fuite aussitôt. Laissant un Clint devant un pot de crème glacé.

\- On a ouvert la porte?

Clint soupira face à la voix russe. "Oui merci de nous avoir enfermés d'ailleurs."

\- C'était ironique?? Non parce que ton pote ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

\- Tu lui mets une console dans les mains et il est heureux lui. Dit Clint.

\- Tu te laisse influencer Clint. Murmura Nath en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Rho c'est bon, on a rien fait de mal. C'était pas méchant. À part pour la vision, j'avoue. J'irais m'excuser d'ailleurs.

\- Je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça avec lui.

\- Qui?

\- Pietro... Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, tu lui sacrifies de ton temps. Clint leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas ce que lui repprochait sa meilleure amie. "C'est cool, que vous vous entendiez bien." Enchaîna Nath.

\- C'est cool, oui. Tu penses que Laura le prend mal??

\- Non, je crois pas, mais tu devrais aller la rejoindre. Annonça Nath en faisant un clin d'oeil à Clint.

\- T'as raison. Murmura Clint en attrapant le pot pour le fourrer dans le congélateur. La rousse lui prit des mains. Ils pouffèrent de rire, puis Clint embrassa son amie avant de rejoindre son épouse.

* * *

 

**Mardi 20 juillet**

À son réveil, Clint serra sa femme contre lui. La femme sourit face a son mari. "Que me vaut cet intention?" Demanda t-elle.

\- Depuis qu'on est ici, on est très peu rien qu'à deux. Je profite de toi, là, maintenant.

\- Mon amour, profite de tes amis. On a toute la vie nous deux. Murmura Laura

\- Tu me manques... Marmonna Clint.

\- Menteur... Tu te sents seulement fautif de passer ton temps avec Pietro. Clint fit un bond, son cœur s'accéléra. "Je ne t'en veux pas Clint. Ce gamin à besoin d'affection, je suis heureuse qu'il puisse compter sur toi. Cette après midi, on va aller faire les boutiques avec les filles, et on va faire un tour au salon du jouet." Annonça t-elle.

\- Et donc?

\- Tony a prévu que vous alliez au karting.

\- T'es serieuse? C'est une blague? Dit Clint les yeux grands ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais non... Ah oui vous étiez puni toi et ton acolyte. Dit aussitôt Laura.

Clint baissa les yeux. "Il faut que j'aille voir la vision." Marmonna Clint honteux.

\- Il vaudrait mieux oui. Allez levons nous. Lança la brune .


	7. Chapter 7

 

 **Mardi 20 juillet** (suite)

Les Avengers firent le ménage toute la matinée, puis comme l'avait annoncé Laura au matin, les filles accompagnées des enfants allèrent en ville.

Les garçons eux était ravi de ce que Tony avait prévu. Pietro et Clint s'installèrent dans la voiture de Sam. La vision et Captain America dans celle de Tony.

Les garçons firent du karting pendant près de trois heures. Ils adoraient ça mais toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin. Ils allèrent ensuite boire un verre au bar du karting. Sam et Pietro allèrent jouer aux jeux d'arcades, Tony, lui alla se pavaner devant quelques filles. Clint, Cap et la vision regardait le génie dans tout sa splendeur.

\- Les filles vont nous acheter des cadeaux vous pensez? Demanda Clint.

\- A toi, oui, à nous, non. Trancha Cap.

Clint sourit. "On pari que tu auras un cadeau" Dit Clint à la vision.

\- Pourquoi ça? Dit naïvement la vision.

\- On a bien vu que vous vous rapprochez tout les deux. Avoua Steve.

\- On devrait peut-être leur acheter quelques chose nous aussi. Lança Clint.

\- J'acheterai un cadeau pour Natasha et pour Tony. Décida Steve.

\- Pourquoi Tony? Demanda Clint.

\- Il... Il nous fait plaisir, je dois dire que je l'apprécie de plus en plus. Bafouilla Steve gêné.

Clint se mordit la lèvre et réalisa que le génie faisait un peu d'effet au Captain America.

\- J'acheterai un cadeau à Wanda. Lança la vision qui tira Clint de ses pensées. "Et à Pietro.. à moins que vous vouliez le faire vous-même Clint."

\- Hein, non, pourquoi? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Vous semblez très proche de cet enfant. Déclara la vision.

\- C'est marrant que tu dises enfant à propos de Pietro mais pas de Wanda. Déclara Cap.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux offrir à Sam? Marmonna Clint.

\- Oh, je sais... Je vous laisse Pietro. S'enquit de dire la vision.

Clint leva un sourcil. Tony revint vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. "J'ai une touche." Déclara le génie.

\- Cool. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- On va faire un tour. Coupa soudainement Cap.

\- On peut te laisser les gosses. Demanda Clint.

\- Pas trop longtemps. Se plaignit déjà Tony.

\- T'inquiètes pas. Dit Cap en se levant.

Les trois hommes allèrent faire les boutiques.

Captain fut le premier à trouver un cadeau pour Natasha, un beau collier. Clint trouva le cadeau de Pietro, un t shirt floqué "je suis chiant mais j'assume."

La vision trouva le chapeau de cowboy dont Sam lui avait parlé (bassiné) deux jours avant puis il trouva une parure de boucles d'oreilles pour Wanda. Cap acheta un parfum à Tony. Clint acheta un bracelet en argent à sa femme. Il acheta également des boucles d'oreilles pour sa petite Lila et une montre pour Cooper.

De retour, les bras chargés de paquets, Tony les invita à boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer à la villa. Pietro passa son bras autour du cou de Clint.

\- Tu m'as lâché, toi. Dit-il à son oreille.

\- Désolé. Dit seulement Clint puis ajouta. "Cap et Vision aussi t'ont lâché, tu ne le leur repproche rien à eux."

\- Je m'enfout d'eux. Lâcha Pietro. Le verre de Clint stoppa sa course. Le gamin confirmait bien qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un simple ami.

\- Où vont Cap et Tony?? Demanda soudainement la vision

\- Oh... Je préfère pas le savoir. Lâcha Clint.

\- Je vais jouer au jeu, tu viens Pietro?? Proposa Sam.

\- Pas maintenant. Refusa Pietro ne lâchant pas son Clint des yeux. Sam proposa donc à la vision, qui acquiesca laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

\- Vous êtes partis comme ça sans nous prévenir. Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Tony était au courant. Se défendit Clint.

\- Pas moi. Dit Pietro en faisant la grimace.

\- Je dois te prévenir à chaque fois que je m'en vais??

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Pietro. Clint éclata de rire face à la réponse du jeune, Pietro avait l'avantage d'être honnête au moins.

\- Vous êtes allés où?

\- Ah ah... On est parti acheter des cadeaux pour les filles. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Ah... T'as vu derrière le karting, y'a une démo de cicruit de voiture.

\- Hein. Dit Clint qui ne comprenait rien.

\- Ouais. Viens. Dit Pietro en attrapant encore une fois la main de l'archer, qui ne la défit pas non plus. Ils se lâchèrent seulement arrivé face aux circuits de voiture télécommandée face à eux.

\- Ça a été avec Nath hier, désolé mais face à elle, j'en oubli mon courage.

\- J'ai vu. Ça va... Elle ... Elle comprends pourquoi je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi.

\- C'est vrai?? T'es sérieux là. Clint... Le coeur du plus jeune s'activa, Natasha serait au courant que le jeune aimait Clint.

\- Bah quoi, on fait rien de mal, tu t'es sacrifié pour moi...

\- Ah... Dit le jeune soulagé.

\- Quoi ah... Mais à quoi tu pensais? Demanda l'archer.

\- À rien... Enfin si à toi. J'avoue. Enchaina le jeune.

\- Oh... Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux. Lâcha le jeune en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus vieux. Clint détourna de lui-même son regard, ce regard bleu intense le ramenait aussitôt à ce fameux baiser. Il s'excusa et parti se rafraichir.

L'archer alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il se souvint de ce baiser, tendre. Et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser de la veille. Il se souvint des sentiments qu'il avait eut envers le gamin. Non ce baiser n'avait rien d'amical.

Les deux hommes restèrent là, à regarder une bande de jeune faire une démonstration de circuit de voiture, réfléchissant l'un et l'autre à ce baiser. Clint sentit son téléphone vibrer. Sam les informa que Cap et Tony avaient prit la poudre d'escampette. Et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir la vision et lui. Les deux hommes les rejoignirent.

Dans la voiture à l'arrière, Clint et Pietro restèrent silencieux. Le jeune commençait à s'endormir, tout doucement, il se sentait partir. Clint ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque le jeune s'effondra contre lui.

\- Cet enfant à besoin d'amour. Déclara la vision en regardant les deux hommes dans le rétro.

Au volant, Sam pouffa de rire. "Clint est marié."

\- Oh mais je ne parlais pas de cet amour, là. Se défendit l'androïde.

\- J'espère bien. Marmonna Clint. "surtout quand tu parles de lui comme un enfant."

\- Ça à l'air de rouler entre toi et Wanda. Déclara Sam.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette femme. S'enquiert de dire la vision.

\- Tu vois c'est marrant. Tu parles de Wanda comme une femme mais pas le morbaque. Répondit le noir.

\- Il n'est pas si gamin que çà. Il faut apprendre à le connaître c'est tout. Défendit Clint.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai hâte de retrouver les femmes. Annonça la vision. "Pas vous?"

\- Non pas plus que ça. Marmonna le faucon.

\- Pareil. Souffla Clint qui était habitué à être loin de Laura.

À leur arrivé, Clint réveilla le jeune, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le jeune se réveilla aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres face à son archer préféré. Il aurait eut envie de l'agripper et de l'embrasser mais revint vite sur terre. Clint sortit de la bagnole et attrappa les paquets. Ils constatèrent aussitôt que Tony et Steve n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Ils cherchèrent à les contacter avant de rentrer, mais ceux-ci ne décrochèrent pas.

Clint embrassa les trois filles, puis ses enfants. "On t'as fait une surprise papa." Cria la petite.

\- Oh fit le père. En attrapant sa fille dans les bras.

\- Où sont Cap et Tony. Demanda Natasha.

\- Euh... À vrai dire, on en sait rien, ils sont partis avant nous et ne répondent pas. Avoua l'archer. Natasha fronça des yeux. Clint s'approcha de l'oreille de sa confidente et chuchota. "J'ai comme l'impression que monsieur l'ingénieur ne laisse pas indifférent notre chef."

\- T'es sérieux... Murmura black widows.

\- Juste une impression. Murmura Clint en attendant une voiture arriver en trombe.

\- On a acheté quelques présents. Déclara La vision.

\- Nous aussi !! Lança aussitôt Lila.

Steve et Tony entrèrent et la distribution de cadeau pouvait commencer. Les enfants insistèrent pour être les premiers à offrir leurs cadeaux.

Lila offrit à son père un porte clefs avec le prénom de Lila. Puis Cooper lui offrit une cravate violette. Clint offrit les boucles d'oreille à sa petite fille chérie. Et une montre noir à Cooper.

Laura offrit à son mari, une somptueuse écharpe. Wanda offrit à la vision un livre d'un grand écrivain. Et à son frère des écouteurs bleu électrique puis ce fut autour de Nath qui offrit à son filleul une belle couverture. Ce fut ensuite autour des garçons.

Clint, la vision et Cap sortirent fièrement le reste des cadeaux. La vision commença avec sa parure de boucles d'oreille face à une Wanda émue, puis il posa le chapeau de cowboy sur la tête de Sam qui fut ravi.

Clint offrit le bracelet en argent à sa femme puis un t shirt à Pietro. Celui-ci le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il fit la tronche en lisant la phrase puis sourit à nouveau. Clint était heureux que le gosse aimait son cadeau.

Cap sortit son cadeau devant un Tony confus. Qui n'avait rien à offrir. Le milliardaire grimpa les étages puis redescendit avec un service à whisky en crystal.

Les cadeaux enfin échangés. Ils passèrent tous à table. Ce fut à ce moment que Natasha déclara que les filles et les deux plus grands enfants seraient absents pendant trois jours et deux nuits. Clint fronça les yeux. Nath lui fit un clin d'oeil. Sa femme lui attrapa la main. Clint comprit que Laura lui dirait tout ce soir.

Le dîner fut rapide, Pietro grimpa illico au deuxième, suivi de Cap et de Tony. La vision et Wanda s'eclipsèrent dans le jardin d'hiver. Natasha prit un bon bain, Sam, Laura et Clint firent la vaisselle.

En grimpant à leur étage, Clint entendit la musique du jeu vidéo de Pietro. Le gosse ne dormait donc pas. Il embrassa sa femme et lui dit qu'il allait voir si Pietro allait bien. La jeune femme sourit face aux intentions de son mari vis à vis du sokovien. Il grimpa les étages, et constata que le jeune s'était endormit, la manette dans les mains, le t-shirt de Clint roulé en boule en guise d'oreiller. Clint enleva la manette de ses mains, éteignit la télé et le jeu puis attrappa une couverture qu'il glissa sur lui.

L'archer resta un moment à regarder ce gosse dormir, il avait l'air d'un ange, avec ses mèches blondes qui retombaient sur sa tempe. Il dégagea quelques mèches de son front et lui déposa un baiser avant d'éteindre la lumière et de rejoindre sa femme.

* * *

 

 **Mercredi 21 juillet**.

À son réveil, Clint regarda sa femme courir dans tous les sens.

\- Chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais? Marmonna t-il en ouvrant un oeil.

\- Je prépare nos affaires. Dit madame Barton une serviette dans les mains.

\- Ah... Pour Disney. Dit aussitôt Clint en se redressant.

\- Oui.... Soupira t-elle en tentant de fermer une valise.

\- Vous partez après manger non?

\- Oui mais il faut que je prépare tout maintenant et puis il faut que je te prépare tout pour Nathy. Dit la femme.

\- Laura, ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de Nathaniel, et puis la vision est là, tu sais comment il est soucieux de son bien être. Lâcha Clint pour rassurer sa femme.

\- Hum... C'est la première fois que je vais quelques part sans toi... Avoua Laura en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Nath et Wanda t'aideront...

\- Je sais... Souffla t-elle déjà épuisée.

\- Allez... Dit Clint en sautant du lit. "Viens déjeuner... Et on fera vos valises après... Je t'aiderai..."

Clint attrapa la main de sa femme et descendit dan la cuisine. En caleçon, l'archer força sa femme à s'asseoir, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, car bien entendu, Laura était la première debout aujourd'hui. Ses enfants leurs emboitèrent le pas. Ils étaient surexcités. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient quelques part mais ne savaient pas où. Un peu à la fois tout le monde descendirent.

Après ce petit déjeuner Clint grimpa aider Laura à faire les valises puis il descendit et se cala à côté de sa fille obnubilée par un dessin animé. Clint profita de la matinée avec ses enfants, puis prit un petit moment avec sa femme avant qu'ils ne prennent la route.

\- Ça va te faire du bien d'être avec les Avengers ... Sans le boulot. Ajouta t-elle.

\- J'étais venu ici pour passer du temps avec toi. Répondit l'archer en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Et bien tu le passeras avec tes amis. Pietro à besoin de toi. Chuchota son épouse.

\- Arrête de me parler de Pietro... Ronchonna Clint.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien.

\- Oui... C'est pas ça... Bon ... Allez profite bien ... Lâcha Clint en embrassant sa femme sur le front. Il empoigna la valise qu'elle avait réussi à fermer puis la fit rouler jusqu'à la voiture de Nath. Celle ci, arriva avec la valise des enfants et la sienne. Puis les enfants arrivèrent avec Wanda et sa propre valise.

Clint embrassa ses enfants puis Wanda et Nath. Tout le monde sortirent sur le palier. Sauf Pietro qui avait disparu depuis un bon petit moment déjà.

La voiture partie, Clint rentra et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La vision vint s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Nos dames parties, nous ne sommes plus que l'ombre de nous même.

\- A y'est, tu avoues que toi et wanda êtes ensemble. Lâcha Clint en zappant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas " ensemble" mais nous nous plaisons, enfin, elle, me plaît.

\- Tu lui plais aussi je pense. Dit aussitôt Clint en souriant.

\- Un peu comme vous et Pietro. Lança la vision.

\- Rien à voir. Glissa Clint.

\- Vous vous plaisez. Insista la vision calmement.

\- Ne dis pas ça! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Clint qui s'énervait un peu.

\- Pietro tient à vous.

\- Ça veut pas dire qu'il... Que je lui plais. Se justifia Clint.

\- Vous lui plaisez. Affirma l'androïde.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gosse. Et je suis marié! Ajouta l'archer.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre les liens sentimentaux des humains pardonnez-moi Clint. Dit calmemant la vision.

Clint ne répondit pas. Il réfléchit à tout ça puis au bout de quelques minutes de silences. Il chuchota. "Je te pardonne vision.... Où est Nathaniel?"

\- Il dort, dans votre chambre.

\- Et Pietro? Ça m'étonne qu'il n'est pas venu dire aurevoir à sa soeur. Marmonna Clint.

\- Son départ l'affecte beaucoups. Même si ce n'est que deux jours. Ajouta la vision. Une seconde fois, le silence régna puis la vision reprit. "Il est dans le jardin d'hiver, c'est l'endroit préféré de Wanda." Murmura la vision qui se doutait que Clint allait voir si il allait bien.

Clint le remercia d'un signe de tête et se leva afin de rejoindre le sokovien. Il pénétra dans le jardin d'hiver et chercha le gosse du regard. Il le trouva assis sur l'herbe fraîche, ses bras entourant ses jambes contre son buste, le regard planté sur un arbre fleuri.

\- Hey... Fit Clint en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Salut. Murmura le jeune sans même le regarder.

\- Elles rentrent dans moins de trois jours, tu sais.

\- Je sais... Dit le jeune regardant toujours le chêne Macif.

\- Pietro... Murmura le plus vieux qui se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et prit sur lui. Il leva la main et la posa sur le crâne du jeune. Le sokovien eut un soubresaut.

\- Je me sens pas à ma place ici.. Chuchota t-il.

\- Tu l'es pourtant. Murmura Clint en glissant sa main sur toute la longueur de ses cheveux.

\- Je ne compte que pour Wanda, je ne suis ici que grâce à elle.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Lâcha Clint en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Cap l'admire, Natasha l'adore, même ta femme l'adore. La vision... Et moi... Je ne compte que grâce à ses yeux. Tu penses que je serais là si elle ne l'était pas? Demanda Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui. Répondit Clint.

\- Non.

\- Si... Tu serais venu... Déclara Clint en glissant à nouveau sa main sur sa chevelure blanche.

\- Pour quelles raisons? Demanda t-il les yeux embrumés.

\- Pour des raisons qui t'appartiennent. Pietro... Tu es des nôtres... Marmonna Clint en retirant doucement sa main.

Le jeune tourna enfin la tête vers l'archer. Et accrocha le regard de Clint. "Peut-être... Peut-être que je serais venu finalement. Mais... Ça ne veut pas dire que je compte pour quelqu'un ici."

\- Tu compte pour Laura, mes enfants t'adorent, même le casse couille de faucon t'adore... Tout le monde t'aime ici... Moi y compris. Ajouta Clint qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du regard du sokovien mais les pas du faucon les força à décrocher leur regards.

\- On va se préparer les gars. On va faire du surf!! Déclara Sam. "Vision veut rester ici avec ton fils."

\- Je... Bafouilla Clint, perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Allez viens... On va rire... Ordonna le faucon.

Clint regarda à nouveau le jeune, ses yeux bleux, étaient brillant, il le suppliait du regard. "Ok." Finit il par dire.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et chacun allèrent dans leur chambre afin de se préparer, Clint alla voir vision avant de s'en aller.

\- Merci, de garder Nathy, je... Je serais bien resté mais...

\- Pietro à besoin de vous. Dit seulement l'androïde.

\- Il a besoin de nous tous. Rectifia Clint.

\- Vous en particulier. Ajouta la vision en attrapant la main du bébé.

\- Vision... Marmonna Clint confus de ses paroles.

\- Vous seul, savez trouver les mots qui le réconforte.

\- Peut-être... Je t'appel. Abrégea Clint mal à l'aise.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Clint.

Clint sourit amèrement et rejoignit ses amis. Tony insista pour qu'ils prennent une seule voiture. Cap s'installa à l'avant. Clint avait attendu que Sam s'installe pour ne pas être à côté de Pietro. Il fallait mettre tout de même un peu de distance. Leur relation devenait trop intimes. Même les autres commençaient à croire qu'il y avait quelques chose entre eux. Surtout la vision qui semble t'il avait comprit.

Le soleil était au rendez vous, Tony apprenait à Cap à surfer. Sam qui savait lui aussi très bien surfer, tenta d'apprendre à Clint et à Pietro la bonne pratique. Clint passa donc l'après midi avec Pietro et Sam, se prenant quelques gamelles. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout se passa correctement. Les trois garçons riaient bien ensemble, laissant Cap et Tony à deux. Clint finit par faire une pause, les jeunes continuèrent, ce n'était plus de son âge. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable, puis fut rejoint par Tony.

\- Toi aussi t'es épuisé. Lança le génie en s'effondrant à ses côtés.

\- On est pas tout jeune. Lâcha Clint.

\- Cap à 80 ans. Répondit-il en grimaçant.

\- Et bien ça se voit pas. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Il se passe quoi avec les jumeaux? Lâcha Tony qui surpris Clint.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je sais pas... Wanda est toujours, soit avec la vision, soit avec ton épouse. Et je parle même pas du gamin qui est toujours accroché à tes basques.

\- Il a besoin qu'on soit là pour lui Tony. Il a besoin de se sentir aimer.

\- Il cherche de l'affection seulement chez toi, j'ai l'impression.

\- On va dire qu'il n'y a que moi, qui pense à lui. La vision et Laura tentent aussi de le mette à l'aise. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Marmonna Clint. "Je lui dois bien ça non?"

\- Je suis un peu ailleurs en ce moment...

\- C'est pas grave... Avec vision, Laura et Wanda, on arrivera à faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux.

\- Tu crois pas qu'il cherche autre chose que de l'amitié?

\- Pietro?? Non?! Déconne pas... Laura serait contente, tiens. Dit Clint en riant.

\- Cap se pose des questions.

\- Laura sait qu'il n'y a rien. Pietro n'est pas amoureux. Se braqua Clint.

\- J'ai pas dis ça...

\- Si... Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Ajouta encore Clint énervé.

\- Clint ne soit pas susceptible.

\- Tony... C'est bon... Dit Clint en se levant pour rejoindre Sam et Pietro qui avaient bien progressé.

Les hommes firent un peu de surf puis s'arrêtèrent tous. Ils passèrent à la pizzeria et amenèrent le dîner à la villa. En rentrant ils aperçurent Nathaniel, dans les bras de vision, tout deux dormant profondément. Clint attrapa son fils et lui donna son biberon. Cap se chargea de faire digérer le petit pendant que Clint passa sous la douche.

En redescendant, la vision était réveillée et Tony lui donnait une leçon de cocktail. Cap et Sam faisaient réchauffer les pizzas, Nathaniel était sur les genoux de Pietro qui semblait émerveillé par ses cheveux blancs. Clint sourit à cette image. Un gosse s'occupant d'un gosse. Pietro leva les yeux, repera le père de famille puis déposa le petit dans le cosy.

Les cocktails prêt, les garçons se réunirent et prirent l'apéro tous ensemble, puis ils commencèrent à manger les pizzas. Cap s'absenta ensuite et alla se ressourcer, un livre à la main, la vision le rejoignit, ils avaient besoin d'être au calme ces deux là. Tony, Sam et Pietro grimpèrent aussitôt au deuxième. Clint fut prié de les rejoindre, un billard à trois c'était pas top.

Clint fit équipe avec Tony. Ils firent une partie, mais Pietro ronchonna Sam et Pietro n'étaient pas de très bon joueur. De son côté Clint ne se sentait pas de jouer au billard surtout avec les regards de Tony qui ne faisait qu'insinuer que Pietro en pincer pour lui.

Aussitôt la partie terminé, Clint se retira, il alla s'allonger dans le lit vide.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mercredi 21 juillet**   (suite)

Aussitôt la partie terminée, Clint se retira, il alla s'allonger dans le lit vide. Il tenta de dormir, mais entendait quelques fois des rires au dessus. Il se tourna dans tous les sens mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se leva, saisit le baby phone et descendit boire un ultime verre.

La cuisine était dans la pénombre, il se servit un grand verre de scotch et alla se poser dans le fameux jardin d'hiver que tout le monde semblait apprécier.

Il s'installa sur le banc, bu quelque gorgée de son verre puis finit par remonter. En remontant, il entendit encore des rires. Il se décida à rejoindre les autres, muni de son verre dans une main et du babyphone dans l'autre.

En haut il découvrit Sam et Tony jouant à un jeu de voiture, riant aux éclats, Pietro lui, était les jambes recroquevillées contre sa poitrine, lui ne riait pas. Pietro fut le seul à apercevoir la venue du tireur. Il le regarda puis se poussa un peu. L'archer salua les autres, posa le babyphone sur la table basse et s'installa aux côtés du gamin.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, regardant Tony et Sam s'affronter aux jeux vidéos. Tony finit sa partie, et finit par perdre aussi. Il se leva et alla se coucher. Sam défia le jeune, le sokovien accepta. Clint resta à les regarder un peu puis se leva.

Pietro tenta de le retenir, en prétextant qu'il voulait lui mettre une raclée. Clint refusa et Sam s'y mit lui aussi. Clint soupira et accepta. Sam fut le premier à jouer contre Clint.

Après avoir battu Clint, Sam parti à son tour. Clint tenta une nouvelle fois de se dérober.

\- Reste encore un peu... Murmura Pietro en agrippant la manche de l'archer.

\- J'ai déjà assez joué, je suis claqué. Dit seulement Clint pour se défendre.

\- Allez s'te plaît... t'as joué avec Wilson, tu peux bien passer du temps avec moi... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Pourquoi je devrais absolument passer du temps avec toi? Demanda le père de famille .

\- J'en sais rien... Je pensais que... J'étais différent.. enfin que.. Marmonna Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est pas parce que je t'ai donné une fois un baiser que tu es différent des autres. Lâcha Clint aussitôt. Le jeune regarda illico le tireur. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, de dire quelque chose, de se défendre, mais il n'y arriva pas, les mots ne sortaient plus, ses mots là, ceux de Clint l'avait figé. "Désolé... C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..." Se reprit Clint qui vit le jeune perdu.

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris. J'aurais pas dû venir... Dit Pietro en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Pietro ... Arrête... Qu'est ce que tu fais... Marmonna Clint en voyant le jeune se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je me casse... Dit Pietro seulement.

\- Non... Arrête.. Piet... Dit Clint en tentant de l'en empêcher en attrapant son bras.

\- Lâche-moi Clint... C'est bon, je suis qu'un gosse... Et toi... Et toi t'es marié. Lâcha seulement le gosse. Clint le regarda stupéfait. Pourquoi la conversation en était arrivé là? Ils parlaient de jeu vidéo non? "Pourquoi j'ai cru que tu m'avais embrassé par amour, je suis vraiment con..." Enchaîna le gosse, ce qui laissa Clint pantois, écoutant ce qu'avait à dire Pietro. Clint se rendit compte qu'il savait, que le gosse savait au fond de lui ce qu'il ressentait. Oui ce baiser était un baiser d'amour et depuis le début Pietro le savait.

\- Pardonne-moi, je me suis juste fait prendre. Ce baiser ne devait pas avoir de conséquences. Je voulais pas regretter. Je ... Je voulais... Te donner ce baiser, sans penser au lendemain.... Avoua Clint confus tenant toujours le bras de Pietro fermement.

\- Je t'ai pas facilité la tâche en me réveillant. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- Je suis comme un gamin pris en faute. Sauf... Que.. au moins, j'ai pas de regret, j'ai plus de regret. Je voulais le faire, je l'ai fais. Sans demander ton avis. Alors si je dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et non à toi. Chuchota Clint.

Pietro attira l'archer contre lui, qui se laissa faire. Le bras gauche du coureur alla entourer la taille du tireur. Clint tétanisé et à la fois serein se laissa envelopper par les bras du coureur. La main droite de Pietro alla se plaquer sur la nuque de Clint. "Je te pardonne, oublions définitivement ce baiser. Tu es marié, je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de toi. " Chuchota Pietro à l'oreille de Clint.

L'archer agrippa le gosse dans ses bras. Le serrant de toutes ses forces. Son menton vint se plaquer sur l'épaule de Pietro. Sa main droite alla se poser instinctivement dans ses cheveux blancs. Ce gamin qui ne l'était pas ou plus. Il l'aimait, il savait également qu'il ressentait quelques chose pour lui mais qu'il ne pouvait pas du fait de sa vie de famille. Clint se laissa prendre au jeu. Sa main glissa entre les mèches blondes, les yeux fermés respirant l'odeur du sokovien. Oui, il était amoureux, mais il était marié et aimait sa femme, d'une autre manière... Clint aurait voulu rester ainsi toute la nuit. Dans les bras d'un jeune sokovien, il se sentait bien, serein, dans les bras du sokovien, son sokovien.

Doucement, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Pietro baissa les yeux, Clint regarda son regard planté sur le plancher. Un gazouillis se fit entendre sur la table basse. Clint relèva le menton de Pietro et aperçut des pupilles brillantes, les larmes aux yeux. "Je suis désolé Pietro " Murmura Clint. Le jeune resta là, il lança un sourire de compréhension à Clint et attrappa le babyphone qu'il plaça entre les mains de Clint. Celui ci baissa les yeux et descendit les escaliers en silence.

Pietro se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il fallait que le seul homme qu'il aimait soit marié. Et de ce fait, ne pouvait rien espérer. Il attrapa le verre de scotch que Clint avait monté, il le but cul sec puis repensa au moment où il avait pu prendre son archer dans ses bras.

* * *

 

 **Jeudi 22 juillet**.

Clint se réveilla, seul, sans son épouse, elle fut sa première pensée ainsi que pour Cooper et Lila, la seconde fut pour Nathaniel qui était bien silencieux. La troisième fut pour Pietro. Comment allait se passer cette journée, après ses aveux de la veille. Heureusement que Laura n'était pas là, se dit il. Il pourrait toujours rasé les murs. Mais est ce qu'il en aurait envie. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et repensa au câlin qui lui avait semblait si long et en même temps si court, trop court. Quelqu'un frappa la porte, il sursauta puis somma à la personne d'entrer.

Ce fut la vision qui pénétra dans la chambre, tenant un bambin dans les bras. " Bonjour papa."

\- Bonjour, tu t'en es occupé?? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

\- Ça me fait plaisir... Nous sommes à la recherche d'une tétine.

\- Laisse vision, je vais le calmer.

\- Oh ça ne me dérange pas.

Clint se leva tout de même. Et aida l'androïde. La vision reprit ensuite le petit pour permettre au papa d'aller se laver. Clint prit une douche rapide, puis descendit et se prépara un café, il le but au calme puis entendit Sam râler, suivi d'un Tony hilare et pour finir un Steve Rogers tentant de faire l'arbitre entre les deux hommes.

Clint se demanda où était passé Pietro, il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu aujourd'hui. Il espéra que le jeune ne faisait pas encore la tête.

L'objet de ses pensées apparut face à lui. "Ben, t'es la, toi?" Lâcha Clint qui fut surpris de le voir apparaitre justement quant il pensait à lui.

\- Salut, t'es réveillé? Lui retourna le sokovien en ouvrant le placard pour attraper un verre.

\- Faut croire! Tu faisais quoi? Demanda Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café.

\- Je suis dans le jardin, enfin le jardin d'hiver! Ajouta Pietro tout en se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

\- Pietro... Soupira Clint. "Pourquoi tu te mets toujours à l'écart?" Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Je me mets pas à l'écart, j'ai juste pas envie de nager!! Dit Pietro en sortant une boîte de chocolat qu'il déposa sur la table.

\- Tu restes souvent seul... Murmura Clint en se levant afin de se reservir une tasse de café.

\- J'étais pas seul, j'étais avec la vision! Se defendit le gosse en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Et tu faisais quoi avec lui?

Le jeune pouffa face à lui. "Je suis obligé de tout te raconter?"

\- N'essaye pas de me faire croire qu'il se passerait peut-être quelques chose entre lui et toi... Je sais très bien que c'est faux. Lâcha Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Mais je n'ai pas émis l'hypothèse que vision... Non!! T'es malade!! C'est le mec de ma soeur! Annonça le jeune qui confirmait ce que tout le monde pensait à propos du couple. Et puis entre nous, c'est pas du tout mon style... Je l'adore, attention!! Mais non jamais.. pas vision!!

Clint se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. "Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me raconter?" Demanda naïvement l'archer

\- Parce que j'ai tout simplement aucun compte à te rendre. Dit-il seulement en pouffant de rire entre deux chocolats pralinés.

\- Oh. Dit Clint confus. "Je voulais pas paraître indiscret... Clint les pieds dans le plats..." Marmonna t-il.

Pietro vit la réaction disproportionnée de Clint et le rassura. "t'inquiètes, Clint... J'ai rien à te cacher." Lâcha Pietro. "Surtout pas à toi." Ajouta t-il. "Je disais ça juste comme çà." Conclut Pietro. Le silence régna un moment pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient à leur conversations lorsque vision les sorti de leurs pensées.

\- Nathaniel est tout propre. Lança vision qui venait d'entrer.

\- Ah viens là mon fils! Dit Clint fièrement.

Le papa prit le bambin dans ses bras et lui fit des papouilles. Nathy, gigotant comme jamais, attrapa une énième fois le nez de Clint. "Aie aie aie." Fit Clint.

\- Il est attiré par votre nez Hawkeye! Informa vision.

\- Des qu'il peut l'attraper, il le fait. Dit Clint en voyant le gosse prendre des chocolats, avant de refermer la boîte .

\- Cela a un nom? Demanda subitement la vision.

\- Pardon? Dit Clint qui ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

\- J'ai lu que certain humains aimaient les pieds, ils appellent ça... des fétichistes, je crois. Ça doit sûrement avoir un nom, le fait d'être attirer par les nez. Clint leva un sourcil face aux dires de vision.

\- C'est juste que Clint à un nez plus imposant que la moyenne!! Lâcha Pietro en se versant un second verre de jus d'orange.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux là!! Répondit Clint outré.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime pas!! Enchaîna Pietro avant de fourrer un donut entre ses dents, de saisir son verre dans une main, puis fila aussitôt laissant un Clint pantois face à tout ça. Larcher se tata le nez.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai un gros nez toi? Demanda t-il à la vision.

\- Je ne suis pas expert en morphopsychologie... Répondit seulement l'androïde. "Qu'allez vous faire Hawkeye?"

\- Je ne sais pas.... Prendre du temps avec mon fils.

\- Votre enfant aime beaucoups la verdure. Déclara la vision

\- C'est bien mon fils ça! Lâcha Clint en souriant.

\- Suivez-nous au jardin d'hiver, à moins que vous ne préfériez rejoindre les autres à la piscine!

\- Très bonne idée, je vais vous suivre, en plus si mon fils aime la nature !!

Clint se leva, son fils dans les bras, souriant comme jamais. À l'entrée du jardin, Clint aperçu le cosy du bébé, son doudou, un biberon d'eau et un paquet de lingette. Il déposa le bambin dans le siège et s'assit en tailleur face à lui.

Il souriait face à ce petit être, le caressant du bout des doigts. Lui chuchotant quelques mots affectueux. Au loin, il aperçut une image surprenante. Pietro, assis contre un arbre, les jambes tendues, un livre à la main. Clint fronçant les yeux et tenta de lire le titre. " Psychologie infantile et préadolescente "

Jamais il aurait cru voir Pietro avec un livre entre les mains, d'autant plus avec un livre sur la psychologie. Clint sourit à Nathaniel, il le voyait s'endormir. Il décida de laisser le petit se reposer et s'invita à côté du sokovien.

\- Salut. Murmura Clint. Pietro ferma son livre et regarda son ami. "Tu compte faire quoi cet aprèm?" Demanda le plus vieux.

\- Je sais pas et toi? Répondit seulement le jeune.

\- Je sais pas non plus. T'as envie de bouger? Demanda Clint sans arrière pensée.

\- Pas vraiment, j'aime bien ne rien faire parfois. Avoua le plus jeune des deux.

\- Squatter, lire, jouer aux jeux vidéos! Lança Clint en ricanant doucement sans non plus se moquer du speed Runner.

\- Voilà mon programme! t'as tout dis! T'es venu me voir pour me demander ça?

\- Je suis venu pour te demander comment tu te sentais. Murmura calmement Clint.

Le jeune soupira et tourna légèrement la tête pour éviter pour le regard de l'archer. "Je vais bien, je te l'ai dis."

\- Ta soeur ne te manque pas trop? Demanda simplement Clint en baissant la tête, sans penser à mal.

\- Ta femme te manque pas trop? Lui retourna le sokovien sans même regarder son interlocuteur. L'archer releva aussitot la tête tellement la question du plus jeune était à la fois banal et en même temps pertinente. Clint ne répondit pas à la question. Que pouvait-il dire après ça? Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Clint regarda le jeune ses mains serrées autour de son livre. Clint se sentit de trop, voyant le jeune mal à l'aise, se repprochant sans doute davoir posé la seule question que Clint ne voulait pas entendre.. Clint choisit de rompre ce silence, il était venu déranger Pietro, c'était à lui de désamorcer le conflit. "Qu'est ce que tu lis?"

\- Un bouquin. Lâcha Pietro simplement.

\- J'ai bien vu ça... Lança Clint en tentant d'attraper ce livre. Pietro retourna le livre sur la première couverture.

\- C'est... Un bouquin de psycho, histoire de s'instruire. Chuchota t-il en regardant à présent Clint.

\- Ok, c'est cool... Bon, je vais te laisser à ton bouquin.. je vais aller profiter de mon fils.

\- Ok.. à plus tard. Dit Pietro en souriant à son archer et replongea aussi dans son bouquin.

Clint rejoignit son fils, la vision s'était rapproché du bambin qui s'était définitivement endormi. "T'as l'air d'aimer les enfants."

\- L'être humain est passionnant... Et surprenant également. Lâcha vision émerveillé par Nathaniel. Clint regarda au loin, le speed Runner et Confirma les dires de vision. "C'est vrai, j'en ai encore eut la preuve." Lacha le père de famille en pensant au style de livre que Pietro lisait. "Comment ça se passe avec Wanda? "

\- Nos relations plutôt correct.

Clint sourit amplement et souffla. "Vision ...Pietro m'a tout dit."

\- Je trouve que cet enfant vous raconte bien des choses. Répondit le porteur de la gemme de l'esprit. Clint prit la remarque comme une insinuation qu'il se passait effectivement quelques chose entre eux, confus, il baissa les yeux.

\- Je commence un nouveau programme. Marche à pied et ballade dans les environs .... si ça te dis? Glissa Pietro au creux de son oreille. L'archer sausauta de surprise de le retrouver derrière lui en une fraction de seconde. Clint regarda la vision, bouleversé par la demande du coureur.

\- Je surveille votre enfant. Répondit l'androïde avant même que Clint ait demandé quoi que se soit. Clint tourna la tête et regarda le blond marcher tranquillement vers la sortie du jardin. Il regarda à nouveau la vision qui lui fit un sourire de contentement. Clint jeta un dernier regard à son fils dormant toujours, il soupira puis se leva pour rejoindre le gamin.

Clint tenta de retrouver le gosse. Il l'aperçut plus loin sur le côté gauche de la villa, les mains dans les poches marchant doucement entre les parterres de fleur. Clint inspira un bon coup et rejoignit Pietro à vive allure. Le jeune tourna la tête quand Clint arriva à son niveau, lui sourit, puis regarda à nouveau le paysage.

\- T'es venu finalement. Murmura Pietro sans regarder Clint.

\- Pourquoi finalement, j'ai pas dis que je venais pas. Répondit seulement le père de famille.

\- C'est vrai. Lâcha seulement le gosse. Clint enfouillit lui aussi ses mains dans les poches et avança au même rythme lent de Pietro. Les deux hommes marchèrent silencieusement. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière du bois. C'était bien là, la première fois que Pietro marchait à cette allure de tortue et cela faisait sourire le plus vieux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait sourire? Demanda Pietro en voyant le large sourire de son partenaire de marche.

\- Toi. Marmonna Clint en souriant encore.

\- Moi? Pietro sourit amplement face à cette révélation.

\- Oui... C'est la première fois que je te vois marcher aussi lentement. Avoua clint

\- Parfois, il faut savoir prendre son temps. Murmura Pietro avant de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir sur un arbre mort, tomber au sol.

Clint resta debout regardant ce jeune homme s'asseoir. Les deux mains sur le tronc, les jambes tendues et la tête légèrement pencher en arrière. "Ça fait du bien d'être en pleine nature, moi qui suis un enfant de la ville." Marmonna Pietro les yeux fermés profitant du calme de la nature.

Clint sourit à cet aveux et s'assit à ses côtés. Contrairement au coureur, il avait les jambes pliées et la tête penchée vers l'avant. Il attrapa une tige de fleur sauvage, l'arracha et la trifouilla entre ses mains pour éviter de penser et de stresser mais son cerveau continuait à réfléchir à tout ça, aux sentiments qu'il développait pour le gamin. "Pourquoi c'est si compliqué." Murmura Clint.

\- Ça serait pas drôle sinon. Marmonna le jeune.

\- La situation te fait rire? Demanda calmement Clint sans lever les yeux.

\- C'est ironique. Dit seulement Pietro, il se redressa correctement et regarda l'archer, perdu, la tête pendante. Pietro contempla les cheveux et la nuque dégagée de son héro et prit le courage de poser sa main sur son crâne caressant doucement les cheveux soyeux du plus vieux qui ferma aussitôt les yeux au contact du gosse.

Clint laissa le jeune caresser un moment ses cheveux puis se leva pour le faire cesser, c'était trop dur de laisser faire sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit d'autre.

Il fit quelques pas, faisant craquer les branches au sol. Il se dirigea vers la villa, voulant cesser tout contact avec le gamin. Il dépassa l'orée du bois puis entendit tout même des branches craquer sous des pas. Pietro le suivait, en silence. Clint entra dans la villa et alla voir directement son fils. Il était bientôt l'heure de son biberon qu'il alla préparer.

Il prit son enfant dans les bras et lui donna son repas, puis se leva et fit les cent pas dans le jardin, faisant digérer le bambin.

Il tressaillit lorsque Captain America le sortit de ses pensées l'invitant à passer à table. Il rejoingnit les autres. Clint et Pietro étaient bien silencieux. Quelques chose se passait c'était sûre mais Clint se défendait de penser qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Après ce repas bien silencieux entre les hommes, Clint suivit Cap et Vision dans le salon. Ils mirent un film historique. Clint regardait le film, mais n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer dessus. Il sursauta lorsque Tony parla derrière eux.

Le milliardaire les taquinait en insinuant qu'ils regardaient des film de vieux puis il les informa que Sam et lui seraient dans la piscine, si on les cherchait Ajouta t-il en faisant un énorme clin d'oeil à Cap.

Clint sourit à Tony et à Sam qui se deshabillaient tout en marchant jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée menant à la piscine. L'archer se réinstalla correctement dans le canapé et tenta de se reconcentrer sur les vingtaines de minutes qui restaient au film. Il entendit soudainement Nathaniel pleurnicher dans le babyphone et décida d'aller chercher son bambin.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Jeudi 22 juillet** suite.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il aperçut Pietro, son enfant dans ses bras. "Il pleurait, je l'ai entendu quand je suis descendu et-"

\- T'as pas à te justifier tu sais. Il doit sûrement être changé. Dit Clint en s'approchant d'eux. Clint posa le doigt sur la joue de son enfant puis le caressa doucement, Clint sourit, le gosse sourit lui aussi aussitôt.

\- Il reconnait son papa. Chuchota Pietro, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.

\- Grâce à toi, sinon il ne me connaîtrait pas. Marmonna Clint, il leva les yeux sur son ami et constata que le gosse ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, il avait l'air sous le charme du père de famille. "Allez bonhomme, allons changer ta couche." Lâcha Clint en attrapant le bambin.

Pietro confia le petit au papa et resta tout de même dans la chambre pendant que Clint changeait le bébé. Clint le changea puis le déposa à nouveau dans son lit. "Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi? Parce que je m'emmerde royalement moi. Pas toi?"

\- Carrément, si. Avoua le jeune.

\- Il y a un parc à 20 km d'ici, je l'ai repéré en venant, ça te dis? Demanda Clint mais le jeune ne semblait pas pouvoir répondre. "Il y a une sorte de bar et un resto rapide." Ajouta Clint voyant l'hésitation de Pietro

\- Partant. Lâcha aussitôt le jeune à l'entente du mot resto.

\- Je savais qu'il fallait que je parle à ton ventre plutôt qu'à toi. Dit Clint en ricanant doucement. Pietro sourit et se moqua de lui-même en accompagnant le vieux dans son fou rire.

Clint ouvrit le sac de Nathaniel, et le compléta d'une couche, d'un biberon contenant de la poudre de lait et de sa couverture. Il chopa le sac en bandoulière et saisie une seconde couverture. "Tu peux prendre le petit?"

\- Euh. Oui. Bafouilla Pietro.

Le coureur prit le petit dans ses bras et suivit Clint jusque dans le salon. "Tiens garde-le, je vais préparer son biberon." Lâcha Clint en sortant le biberon tout en allant dans la cuisine. Cap et vision se retournèrent vers Pietro. Celui-ci pinca les lèvres.

\- Où allez-vous? Demanda la vision souriant.

\- Euh... Faire un tour au parc. Bafouilla le môme.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Lanca cap.

\- Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Proposa aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- J'ai déjà promis à Tony que je le rejoindrai à la piscine. Dit seulement Steve.

\- Et voilà tout est prêt. Il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre dans son cosy. Lança Clint en traversant tout le salon pour aller chercher le cosy. Pietro resta debout, le bébé dans les bras un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux. Déclara la vision. Pietro regarda Nathaniel et lui sourit.

\- Je pense qu'il parlait de Clint et de vous. Dit Cap.

\- Vision, arrête tes insinuations... Marmonna Pietro, il jeta un regard à Steve, regarda à nouveau la vision et Marmonna. "Il est marié, il ne se passera jamais rien." Ajouta le coureur qui sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un siège bébé se poser au sol. Il se retourna et confia le petit au père. Clint l'attacha convenablement puis attrappa le siège. "On y va?"

\- Euh... Ouais. Bafouilla Pietro. Il attrapa le sac à langer, et la couverture puis suivit Clint dans la voiture. Le plus vieux attacha consciencieusement le siège puis grimpa à l'avant, il sourit en voyant le sac et la couverture sur Pietro.

\- Tu vas crever de chaud, balance ça derrière va. Dit Clint en voyant le jeune un peu mal à l'aise, n'osant même pas poser les affaires sur la banquette arrière. Clint démarra, puis ils partirent aussitôt vers le parc. "Ca va, t'as l'air mal à l'aise." Déclara Clint.

\- Non, ça va. Mentit Pietro. Clint lui sourit tendrement voyant que son ami lui mentait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. "Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. On est deux adultes, enfin du moins pour ma part." Ajouta Clint ce qui fit faire une grimace à Pietro, celui-ci rit à sa tête et continua. "et on va se balader avec mon fils c'est tout."

\- Oui, je sais... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que... On s'en va qu'à deux, enfin toi et moi je veux dire, sans personne.

\- Et alors? Je vois pas le problème. Dit seulement Clint en regardant son ami.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Dit Pietro en baissant tout de même les yeux.

\- Bah tant mieux alors. Clint continua à rouler et Pietro resta silencieux, regardant de temps en temps si le petit n'avait besoin de rien.

Arrivé, au parc, Clint sortit la poussette et installa le petit confortablement dedans. Pietro saisit le sac à langer qu'il passa sur ses épaules et la couverture. Ils s'avancèrent doucement vers le parc. Clint, poussant le bébé s'en alla directement vers le bar. Pietro le suivit sans rien dire.

Ils s'attablerent autour d'une petite table ronde. Ils commandèrent deux soft, le silence régnait entre eux. "T'es bien silencieux. Ça change de d'habitude."

\- Tu veux insinuer que je parle toujours. Dit Pietro avant de boire une longue gorgée de son soda.

\- J'ai pas dis que tu parles toujours, j'ai dis que là, tu es silencieux. .. je te préfère quand t'es plus actif... Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas Pietro.

\- Rien, c'est juste que... On est là avec ton fils et... Bafouilla Pietro, il n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait car ça mettrait sans doute un mot sur la relation de Clint et Pietro. Il n'arrivait pas à dire que ca ressemblait fort à un flirt entre eux.

\- C'est par rapport à Laura? Demanda Clint qui comprit que Pietro était gêné face au bébé.

\- Un peu. Avoua le plus jeune.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Demanda Clint voyant le jeune déstabilisé.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine. Et puis ça fait du bien à Nathaniel d'être un peu dehors. Dit le jeune en regardant le petit dans la poussette. Son visage était détendu lorsqu'il regardait ce petit être, il avait l'air attendri par ce nourrisson. Clint épia un instant son ami, regarder son plus jeune des fils. Il se demanda un instant si le jeune aimait Nathaniel car il aimait tout simplement les enfants ou bien l'aimait-il car il était son fils.

\- Tu aimes les enfants... D'où le bouquin de la psychologie enfantine.

\- Qui n'aimerait pas les enfants. Lança Pietro qui laissa Clint attendri par la remarque.

\- C'est vrai. Ça se voit que tu les aimes, ma petite Lila ne parle que toi. Reprit Clint en souriant pleinement repensant à sa fille qui ne cessait de parler de "bip bip"

\- Faut avouer que tes enfants sont bien élevés et attachant. Dit le jeune, le regard toujours rivé sur ce gamin sagement assis dans le landeau.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'y être pour grand chose tu sais, c'est Laura qui fait tout le travail. Avoua Clint .

\- Je suis peut-être pas père de famille mais j'ai été enfant. Et je vais te dire. Le père a une place importante dans l'éducation des enfants. Lâcha Pietro d'un trait, il releva les yeux vers son archer et continua. "T'as beau croire que tu n'y es pour rien. Ta seule présence fait que tu es le pilier. Ne crois pas que tes enfants seraient aussi épanouis si tu ne serais pas là."

\- Tu ferais un excellent psychologue. Dit seulement Clint qui avait prit les remarques de Pietro comme un réconfort dans son rôle de père.

\- Je suis loin de l'être. Dit Pietro en déviant son regard du père pour le déposer sur celui du fils.

\- Dans tout les cas, tu ferais un excellent conseiller familial, tu trouves facilement les mots qui redonnent confiance aux gens. En particulier sur la place d'un parent. Dit Clint qui se sentit moins coupable un instant de délaisser ses enfants pour le Shield.

\- On va se ballader? Coupa le jeune en voyant le père troublé par ses remarques.

Les hommes se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher doucement à travers le parc. Ils croisèrent des tas d'enfants courant dans tous les sens, des familles entières, des jeunes couple sans enfants, d'autres avec une poussette, comme eux, sauf qu'eux n'étaient pas ensemble mais de simple amis.

Ils atterrirent près d'une plaine, Clint s'arrêta sur la pelouse bien verte, et attrapa la couverture des mains de Pietro qu'il étala sur l'herbe bien fraîche. Il défit la ceinture du cosy et serra son fils contre lui. Il s'assit sur la couverture, son bébé dans les bras. Il leva le regard sur un Pietro tétanisé, le sac toujours sur l'épaule, debout n'osant pas s'asseoir. "Assis-toi va. Tu me donnes le vertige."

Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement puis rejoignit l'archer. Assis les jambes en tailleur, Pietro baissa les yeux. Clint regarda Pietro qui ne semblait vraiment pas être à laise. Il déposa Nathaniel dans les bras du jeune, celui-ci fut surpris mais attrapa le jeune Barton. Clint sortit son téléphone et appela Laura.

\- Bonjour mes chéris comment ça va?

\- Oh Clint, ça va les enfants sont ravis. Et vous comment ça se passe?

\- Ça se passe bien, vous nous manquez à moi et Pietro.

\- Oh... Je me doute oui. Comment va Nathy?

\- Il va bien, il est dans les bras de Pietro. On est parti au parc, tu sais celui qu'on a vu en arrivant. Lança Clint en voyant les joues rouges de Pietro à ses côtés.

\- Ah c'est bien. Ça lui fera du bien d'être au grand air.

\- Oui c'est sûre. Comment vont Lila et Cooper?

\- Ils sont aux anges comme tu t'en doute. Et Nath et Wanda les pourissent de cadeau comme tu te doute aussi.

\- Comment vont-elles?

\- Elles sont retombées en enfance. Lacha Laura en riant. Elles sont redevenues de vraies petite princesses.

\- Wanda manque à Pietro. Murmura soudainement Clint. Celui-ci regarda Clint. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut le plus jeune des deux qui dévia son regard le premier.

\- Oh... Attend, je te passe Lila.... Laura donna le combiné à sa fille. "Papa!!" Cria la petite.

\- Ma chérie comme tu vas? Demanda le père.

\- On a était au château de princesse.

\- Ah c'est bien ça. Tu es contente?

\- Ouiiii. Cria t'elle.

\- Tant mieux princesse.

\- Nathaniel, il pleure pas? Demanda la petite. Clint sourit, elle qui n'était pas ravie de la venue du petit frère, s'inquiétait à présent de son bien-être.

\- Non, ma chérie, il est avec bip bip. Dit Clint en faisant un clin d'oeil à Pietro.

Lila rit puis déclara. "Je te repasse maman." Laura reprit le téléphone. "Wanda demande comment vont Pietro et la vision."

\- Oh ça va, vision profite de lire avec Cap. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Attend, je te la passe.... le combiné passa de Laura à Wanda. "Hello. Ça va?"

\- Oui, on est parti au parc avec ton Frère. Clint pu apercevoir le regard de Pietro changer à la seconde où il comprit que son Jules parlait avec sa soeur jumelle.

\- C'est cool que ça se passe bien entre lui et toi. Dit la Maximoff.

\- Je sais... Je te le passe. Clint échangea son fils contre son téléphone. Le jeune se leva et s'éloigna des Barton. Clint profita de cet instant pour discuter avec son fils. Enfin du moins parler à son fils.

Au retour de Pietro, Clint souriait amplement. Il voyait que Pietro était mieux même si il avait les joues rouges. "Ça t'as fait du bien de parler avec ta jumelle."

\- Oui... Pietro s'assit silencieusement. "J'ai faim."

\- Je m'en doutais. Allons manger quelques chose. Pietro et Clint se levèrent, l'un s'occupant du bébé, l'autre rangeant leur affaires. Ils entrèrent dans le fast food et commandèrent leur repas. Hamburger frite pour Pietro. Salade préparée et hot-dog pour Clint.

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, puis ils repartirent vers la voiture. Nathaniel commença lui aussi à avoir faim. Ils deciderent de s'arrêter sur un banc afin de donner le biberon au petit dernier de la famille Barton.

Clint proposa à Pietro de le lui donner mais celui refusa. Ce fut le père qui se chargea de le lui donner. Clint demanda au jeune de lui sortir des lingettes. Pietro fouilla dans le sac et sorti le paquet lorsqu'un jeune couple s'arrêta face à à eux.

\- Oh, il est mignon. Fit la femme.

\- Il est ronchon aussi, mais il mord pas. Lança Clint en jetant un regard vers Pietro. La femme comprit et rit à pleine poumon.

\- C'est votre enfant. Reprit-elle.

\- Oui, répondit seulement Clint. Pietro se faisait tout petit et attrapa une lingette qu'il passa sur le menton du petit pendant que le père donnait toujours son biberon .

La femme se serra contre son petit ami. "Tu nous verrais pas avec un bébé?" Demanda t'elle à son compagnon.

\- Pas pour l'instant. Avoua l'homme.

\- Vous en avez de la chance. Dit-elle en regardant les garçons. "Qu'est ce que j'aimerai être à vos places." Clint sourit amplement et regarda aussitôt Pietro qui le vit rougir aussitôt comme une pivoine.

\- Mais.. voulu se défendre Pietro, mais Clint ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire.

\- Donne-moi sa tétine, Pietro.

Le jeune attrapa la tétine et la tendit à Clint. "Bonne journée, au-revoir petit bout." Lança la femme en faisant un signe de la main. Clint sourit en regardant le couple partir.

\- Ça t'amuse de faire croire qu'on est en couple. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fais croire. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- C'est surtout ce que tu n'as pas dis. Elle pensait qu'on était ensemble. Et tu l'as pas contredit. Répondit Pietro.

\- Ah bon. Fit Clint en riant.

\- Te moque pas de moi. Ronchonna Pietro.

\- Jamais. Susurra le plus vieux. "Allez..." Dit Clint en se levant, tapotant légèrement le dos de son fils. "Tu pousses la poussette?" Pietro soupira et attrappa la poussette qu'il poussa en ronchonnant.

\- On fait encore plus, vieux couple gay ayant adopté un gosse.

\- Le seul gosse que j'ai adopté c'est toi Pietro.

\- ah ah ah très drôle vieillard!!

Les deux hommes avancèrent tranquillement vers la voiture, puis Clint attacha son fils. Pietro ne savait plus comment réagir avec Clint, il resta silencieux..

La route du retour se passa en silence. Le petit dormait et Pietro semblait pensif, Clint lui se concentrait sur la route. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se perdent.

En arrivant, la vision et Cap jouaient aux échecs, Tony et Sam se prelassaient dans le jacuzzi. Clint alla déposer son fils dans son lit. Pietro lui, grimpa à l'étage supérieur. Clint vida le sac de Nathaniel et entendit la musique du jeu vidéo de Pietro. Il alla tout de même le rejoindre.

\- La manette t'avait manqué. Lâcha Clint, les bras croisés derrière le canapé.

\- Un peu. Avoua le jeune sans même se retourner.

Clint s'installa à côté du gosse et attrapa la seconde manette.

\- Tu penses peut-être me mettre une branlée. Lança le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Je pense pas, je vais te la mettre ta branlée. Le jeune pouffa de rire et lança une partie multijoueur.

Pietro riait sachant que Clint ne ferait pas le poid. Tout les deux mirent en place leur tactiques, puis ils se confronterent. Clint avait beau être agé, il avait déjà joué aux jeux vidéos, il avait un fils de 10 ans. Et puis Pietro avait choisi le mauvais jeux. Il avait choisi un jeu de simulation de guerre et Clint était un fin tacticien.

Le plus vieux des deux gagna la partie ce qui fit ronchonner le plus jeune. Clint rit à la tête du plus jeune et passa son bras autour de sa nuque. "Ne fais pas la tête. T'as perdu c'est tout."

\- C'est pas du jeu. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Je te laisserai gagner la prochaine fois. Lança Clint.

Le jeune fit tout de même la tête. "On fait la revanche de toute façon."

\- Pas maintenant, je vais aller voir les autres. Lâcha Clint, son bras toujours autour du cou du plus jeune. "Entraîne toi." Lança Clint avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la tempe du plus jeune. Pietro surpris par ce geste ne bougea pas d'un poil et laissa le plus vieux se lever et rejoindre les autres.

Clint descendit voir les autres. La vision lisait un livre à présent. Sam était toujours dans le jacuzzi. Tony et Steve faisaient le repas du soir. Clint s'approcha d'eux et piqua un quartier de tomate. Tony lui tapa sur la main. "Va t'en laisse nous. On fait la cuisine." Dit fièrement Tony.

Clint sourit face aux deux hommes puis rejoignit la vision. Ils parlèrent de Wanda et des femmes en général, puis Tony et Steve les appelèrent pour passer à table. Pietro descendit et tous commencèrent à manger. "Vous allez faire quoi ce soir?"

\- Jacuzzi. Lâcha Steve. Clint leva un sourcil vers Steve, c'était pas son style çà. "Je l'ai promis à Tony." Bafouilla t-il.

\- On peut s'incruster avec vous? Demanda Pietro.

\- Biensure. Lâcha Steve en les servant. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bon humeur. Steve et Tony semblaient se dévorer du regard. Sam semblait ne rien voir; la vision lui, captait toujours tout avant tout le monde même avant les personnes concernées.

Après ce repas, les garçons burent un digestif puis Tony et Cap allèrent se prélasser dans le jacuzzi. Pietro embarqua Sam jusqu'au jacuzzi. Clint alla s'occuper de Nathaniel.

Lorsqu'il descendit la vision se levait. "Où va-tu?"

\- Rejoindre les autres.

\- Toi aussi tu y vas? Demanda Clint.

La vision acquiesca et Clint ne pu que suivre ses amis dsns le jacuzzi. Vision s'installa entre Sam et Cap, Clint s'incrusta entre la vision et Sam. Les garçons parlèrent de tout et de rien. Enfin surtout de femme, de voiture, de sport et de mission. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Tony sortit de l'eau et passa un peignoir, il leur amena à tous une coupe de champagne. C'était la dernière soirée sans les femmes alors tous en profiteraient.

Tony ne revint plus dans le jacuzzi, mais était assis non loin d'eux, les servant et les reservant encore et encore. Ce fut une demie heure plus tard qu il déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Il fit quelques pas puis se retourna demandant à Steve s'il le suivait. Le chef devint rouge comme une pivoine mais suivit le génie sous les yeux ahuri de tous.

Les quatres garçons restant se regardèrent, les yeux ronds de surprises. "Vous pensez qu'ils sont ensemble?" Demanda Pietro.

\- Je pense que oui, moi. Lâcha le faucon.

\- Ou alors ils font comme vous deux. Déclara la vision.

\- Vision... Soupira Pietro.

\- Je commence à être tout frippé moi Lâcha Sam.

\- En même temps, vous vous êtes baignez toute la journée. Ajouta la vision.

\- C'est vrai... Bon allez moi aussi je vais y aller. Déclara le noir en sortant de l'eau.

Vision regarda Sam se lever et se leva également.

\- Tu t'en vas toi aussi? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui. Fit la vision, je n'ai pas d'épiderme adaptée à l'eau. Dit la vision qui s'en alla directement. Clint allait suivre l'androïde lorsque Pietro le retint par le bras. "Reste là. Je vais être tout seul sinon."

Clint s'assit à nouveau et chopa son verre, il le but d'un trait puis le déposa sur le sol. Clint attendit que le jeune parle mais il ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

\- Alors quoi de neuf? Marmonna Clint.

\- On a passé la journée ensemble que veux-tu que je te raconte de neuf?

\- C'est vrai. Murmura le plus vieux.

\- Je t'aime bien. Avoua le gamin.

\- Je sais. Répondit Clint.

\- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Ajouta le gosse.

\- Je sais aussi. Mais... Je suis marié Pietro. Déclara Clint en regardant le regard de Pietro briller de milles feux face à son archer.

\- C'est à moi de dire, je le sais. Je te demande rien Clint. Je te force à rien. Mais... Ne joue pas avec moi. Soit tu aimes ta femme et je ne suis qu'un simple ami soit ... Dit Pietro en baissant les yeux.

\- Soit?? Demanda Clint en relevant le menton du jeune.

\- C'est à toi de voir Clint. C'est pas à moi. Sache que... J'aime beaucoup ta femme et je voudrais pas que tu quittes tout ça, ta famille et tout, pour ... Enfin si t'es pas sûre de toi.... Pietro baissa les yeux et Clint passa ses doigts sur la mâchoire de son ami. Pietro murmura. "Je sais que si tu n'étais pas marié, tu ne te poserai pas autant de questions."

\- Mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis marié et... Si je t'ai donné ce baiser... Ce n'était pas un baiser amical. Je t'aimais bien et tu étais mort... Alors j'ai pas hésité. Mais là, tu es vivant alors... Ce n'est plus pareil. J'ai pas le droit... Tu comprends... Marmonna Clint qui comprenait qu'il aimait ce gamin mais qu'il en avait pas le droit.

\- Je comprends... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Bon... Je vais y aller. Chuchota Clint.

\- D'accord. ... Murmura le jeune, la tête baissée. Clint se pinca les lèvres. Avait-il le droit de balancer tout ça à Pietro et de partir aussitôt. Il attendit de voir si je le jeune voulait encore lui dire quelques chose. Puis n'ayant aucunes réactions de sa part, il sortit de l'eau. Il fit quelques pas et Marmonna un. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit. Chuhota en retour le plus jeune.

Pietro ferma les yeux, repensant a cette conversation. Il entendit Clint faire demi-tour et s'approcher de lui. Pietro n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi, mais je suis marié, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu attends. Je suis désolé, oublies-moi.

Pietro ne réagit pas au tireur et resta assis dans la même position. Il attendit que l'archer parte et qu'il fut sorti de la pièce avant de relâché la pression qu'il gardait en lui. Il souffla doucement pour ne pas pleurer, il était un homme et les hommes ne pleuraient pas. Il sorti de l'eau et alla se coucher directement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vendredi 23 juillet.**

Clint se réveilla avec un gros mal de crâne. Il n'avait pas tant bu que ça pourtant. Mais les larmes qui avaient coulé en catimini avaient épuisé l'archer. Il alla s'occuper directement de son petit dernier évitant de croiser le jeune sokovien.

Il passa la matinée en compagnie de Cap et de la vision pendant que Pietro lui était avec Tony et Sam. Clint tentait de faire abstraction de Pietro. Le plus dur n'était pas de l'ignorer, mais de cacher les battements de son coeur lorsqu'il le croisait. La vision, Cap et Clint préparèrent le repas du midi.

À table c'était bien silencieux. Pourtant les femmes et les enfants allaient arriver, c'était donc une journée sympathique qui devait se dérouler, mais il y avait comme une tension au sein des habitants.

Après ce repas silencieux. Clint s'occupa à nouveau de Nathy. Les autres firent la vaisselle et rangeaient la villa. Clint appréhendait le retour de son épouse. Il lui ferait sans doute un baiser, un câlin, une étreinte, il appréhendait que Pietro voit ce tableau.

La villa rangée, Clint prit un livre et alla s'isoler, il lut deux, trois pages et le referma, il angoissait. Il angoissait non seulement pour son épouse qui revenait mais en plus Natasha serait là aussi. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher à cette femme. Elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Il lui faudrait nier encore et encore. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il entendit la voiture se garer. Ils étaient de retour.

Clint inspira un bon coup et alla accueillir femme et enfants. Lorsqu'il arriva face aux autres. Pietro était dans les bras de sa soeur et semblait tout retourné. Clint pu même apercevoir qu'il pleurait lorsque Wanda l'éloigna des autres pour s'isoler avec lui.

Clint déglutit peniblement voyant Pietro verser des larmes chaudes, sans doute à cause de lui. Lila sortit son père de sa tristesse en sautant dans ses bras. Il serra aussitôt sa fille chérie contre lui. Il embrassa son fils dans les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son épouse.

Natasha courut chercher son filleul. Elle descendit, Nathaniel dans ses bras. Lila raconta tout en détail sur leur séjour, Cooper tentait lui aussi de parler mais la langue pendue de Lila l'en empêchait.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés, et les jumeaux n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre. Clint s'en voulait, il savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

Tous, décidèrent d'aller dans la piscine. Clint resta avec son épouse sur un banc autour de la piscine. "Il se passe quelques chose entre le Captain et Tony?" Demanda Laura.

\- Je sais pas trop. Je pense que oui. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils étaient... Enfin tu vois. Dit Laura en roulant des yeux.

\- Humm. Fit seulement Clint en pensant que lui aussi était dans le même cas qu'eux.

\- Autant Pietro, ça m'a pas perturbé mais... Clint leva les yeux sur son épouse. Depuis quand savait-elle que Pietro était gay? Laura vit les yeux étonnés de Clint et reprit. "Quoi?? Ne me dis pas que tu as rien vu?" Se moqua sa femme.

Clint ne sut rien répondre, son cœur battait la chamade. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, si sa femme le savait. Pourquoi elle le poussait a aller le réconforter? Cooper abrégea la conversation en demandant à son père de le rejoindre. Clint céda face au fils et sauta dans la piscine. Il joua avec ses enfants toute l'après midi.

Les jumeaux rejoignirent les autres plus de trois heures plus tard. Les sokovien restèrent avec la vision qui était allongé sur une chaise longue.

Clint resta à l'écart de sa femme, il ne voulait pas blesser le gamin. Il préféra prendre du temps avec ses enfants. Au soir, Tony décida de se faire livrer le repas, tout le monde fut ravie de cette décision.

Ce fut au dîner, loin de Pietro que Clint se sentit. Trop loin. Non seulement physiquement mais surtout loin de cette amitié particulière. Et Pietro semblait si effacé, si triste. Il ne le regardait plus, ne lui parlait plus, il avait instauré une sorte de barrière entre eux et cela affectait Clint.

Après le repas, ils se mirent tous autour de la télé, mais ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'elle diffusait. Pietro les délaissa prétextant un affreux mal de crane. Clint savait que ce n'était que mensonge. Il passa la soirée avec les autres, puis il alla coucher ses enfants.

En sortant de la chambre de ses enfants, il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de Pietro mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il prit la décision d'entrer sans le consentement de Pietro.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le côté encore habillé. Clint avança doucement et s'assit sur le lit. "Tu me manques." Murmura Clint. "Laura et les enfants sont là et pourtant, c'est toi qui me manque...." Clint attendit quelques secondes puis reprit. "Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu attends. Pas maintenant, pas tant que je sois marié...." Il fit une nouvelle pause puis enchaina. "J'ai promis à Laura fidélité alors je lui serais fidèle...." Il se tut une nouvelle fois, espérant une réaction de la part de Pietro mais celui ci ne trouvait pas les mots. "Pietro... Dis quelques chose."

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu es marié et tu ne veux pas tromper ta femme. Lâcha seulement Pietro.

Clint caressa doucement les cheveux du plus jeune. Il s'approcha de son oreille. "Je t'aime, je taime vraiment, d'où ce baiser le jour de ta mort... je ne peux te donner plus de baiser, pas tant que je sois marié... Si tu es un temps soit peu patient, tu auras que tu souhaites." Le jeune se retourna les yeux mouillé. "Et oui, Pietro... Laisse-moi le temps de... De tout mettre en place."

Pietro plongea son regard dans celui de Clint et caressa lentement sa joue. Sa main glissa contre sa nuque et attira Clint contre lui. Les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. "Je t'attendrais." Murmura Pietro.

Clint serra le jeune homme contre lui, et respira le parfum de son amant. Il lui déposa sur un baiser sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Pietro."

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

Clint sortit de la chambre en silence , il descendit les escaliers en silence et alla s'asseoir entre Natasha et Wanda. Il regarda la télé, en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes plutôt. La jeune femme à ses côtés tourna la tête vers lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle avait comprit. Elle avait sentit le coeur de son frère se libérer. Clint regarda Wanda et pria pour ne pas qu'elle dise quoique se soit qui pourrait se retourner contre lui.

\- Je vais me coucher. Lança Clint. Il se leva, salua tout le monde et grimpa dans sa chambre. Il regarda un moment son fils dormir, puis se mit sous les draps. Il ferma les yeux mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il n'était pas assez apaisé pour ça. Il appréhendait le moment où sa femme le rejoindrait. S'il dormait, elle le laisserait dormir mais si ne dormait pas ... Il fallait qu'il dorme ou du moins qu'il fasse semblant.

* * *

 

**Samedi 24 juillet**

Clint se réveilla aussitôt le jour levé, il était en pleine forme vu l'heure où il s'était couché. Il se tourna et vit sa femme dormir, il se leva aussitôt, passa juste un t shirt et décida d'aller voir Pietro.

Clint grimpa les escaliers mais quand il fut sur le palier, il hésita, qu'allait-il pouvoir dire à Laura si elle se réveillait et qu'elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle savait que Pietro était gay, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était avec lui. Il resta là, planté devant la porte ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il fit un bond monumental lorsque le sokovien ouvrit la bouche. "Tu hésites encore à entrer?" Clint se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tu ne saurais pas quoi dire à ta femme si elle te verrait sortir d'ici.

Clint baissa les yeux. "C'est ça." Pietro, un peignoir en éponge s'approcha de Clint. Il le dépassa et ouvrit sa porte. Il laissa sa porte ouverte et sortit des habits. Clint regarda le jeune enlever son peignoir, il regarda ses courbes qu'il voyait lorsqu'il se baignait, mais là, Pietro n'était pas en maillot de bain, il était en caleçon, ça ne changeait pas grand chose et pourtant, ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet.

Pietro enfila un Jean, et Clint se mordit la lèvre, bon dieu qu'il était sexy. Le jeune enfila un t shirt puis rejoignit Clint qui lui était en caleçon et t-shirt. "Tu descends déjeuner ou tu restes devant la porte de ma chambre?"

\- Je descend oui, Marmonna Clint. Clint fit demi-tour et allait descendre quand Pietro attrapa son poignet, il enroula son bras gauche autour du buste de Clint. La main droite toujours autour de son poignet, le jeune fourra son visage sur l'épaule de Clint. "Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faudra Clint, ne t'inquiète pas." Murmura t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le cou du père de famille. Clint posa sa main dans les cheveux de Pietro et de l'autre agrippa son bras toujours plaqué contre ses abdominaux.

Clint glissa ses doigts entre les mèches de Pietro pendant que le jeune lui dévorait toujours le cou. L'archer se mordit la lèvre tellement le jeune lui faisait de l'effet. Les garçons sursauterent lorsque qu'une porte s'ouvrit, ils se retournèrent sur un Steve aussi gêné qu'eux. "Je... Tony... Il..." Bafouilla Captain America.

Pietro pinca les lèvres et lâcha Clint qui descendit les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

En descendant, il prépara le café, la vision descendit peu après. Il se demanda si Pietro et Cap allaient descendre. Pourquoi ne descendaient-ils pas?? Il se servit un café et s'assit. "Vous avez fais de la peine à Pietro."

\- Je sais, je m'en suis excusé.

\- Vous l'aimez?

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Il vous aime lui dans tout les cas, je l'ai ressenti, dès ma naissance... J'ai sentit le liens qu'il y avait entre vous. Je.. je ne savais pas encore ce que cela signifiait. Je ne savais pas encore la différence entre les différents êtres.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Je suis un androïde et pourtant j'aime une humaine, faite de chaire et de sang. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi deux êtres humains ne pouvaient pas s'aimer et puis j'ai compris. La disparité homme-femme. Ne rejetez pas l'amour sous prétexte que vous êtes aussi semblable l'un que l'autre. L'amour est immense et magnifique. Vivez d'amour Clint. Ne pensez à rien d'autre.

\- Laisse-le vision. Lâcha une voix sokovienne. "Ça ne nous regarde pas." Clint leva les yeux vers Wanda qui s'installa face à lui. "Il faut qu'il fasse ses choix par lui-même."

\- Mes choix sont faits. Déclara Clint, face à Wanda qui n'avait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

\- Très bien alors. Répondit sèchement la jumelle.

Clint baissa les yeux puis entendit des pas dans les escaliers, il se retrouva avec Steve et Pietro face à lui. Les deux hommes embrassèrent Wanda puis se servit tout deux une boisson chaude.

Le silence régna autour de cette table. Clint sentit la pression sur ses épaules. La vision l'avait réconforté dans son choix, Wanda avait l'air de douter de tout ça et Steve l'avait surpris dans les bras de Pietro. "Je vais rompre avec Laura." Chuhota t-il. La vision sourit amplement. Wanda resta choquée et heureuse à la fois. Pietro rougit en souriant. Et Steve s'étouffa avec son café, surpris par la déclaration inopinée. "Il faut juste me laisser du temps. Je compte sur vous pour ne parler de çà à personne. Ça reste entre nous." Wanda regarda Steve de côté. Et ce fut Pietro qui balança la bombe.

\- Il nous a grillé, il est au courant.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Donnant-donnant. Répondit sereinement Steve

\- Si Sam, Tony, Nath ou Laura est au courant je saurais que quelqu'un nous a balancé. Murmura Clint en épiant chacunes des personnes autour de cette table, même Pietro eût droit à un regard noir.

\- Tu peux nous faire confiance Clint. Lança le Captain America.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense de tout ça. Dit seulement la vision souriant encore à la déclaration.

\- Je ne mettrais pas mon frère en grippe crois-moi. Lâcha la sokovienne.

\- Je serais bien con de tout balancer. Dit le jeune en grimaçant. "Wanda, je peux te parler." Lança aussitôt le jeune.

\- T'as surtout intérêt oui, bureau!! Lâcha t-elle en se levant. Pietro pouffa de rire, en suivant sa soeur dans le bureau, qui n'était autre que la bibliothèque. Clint se retrouva avec la vision et Captain America. Le silence régna à nouveau maintenant que les deux coups de vents étaient sortit de la pièce.

\- T'es courageux Clint. Marmonna Steve, le visage triste, pensant sûrement à sa propre relation avec Tony.

\- Tu devrais parler avec vision, ça te ferait du bien. Lâcha Clint en se levant.

\- Que se passe t'il? Demanda naïvement la vision.

\- Demande-le lui, je vais voir mes gosses. Lança Clint en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Clint grimpa les escaliers et tomba justement nez à nez avec sa princesse qui se battait avec la ceinture de sa robe. "Ah, bah, t'es là, je venais justement voir si t'étais réveillée." Lila hocha seulement de la tête se battant toujours. "Attend laisse-moi t'aider."

\- Je suis grande maintenant. Rétorqua la petite fille.

\- Je sais, mais tu vois c'est maman qui fait toujours mes noeuds de cravate, on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qu'on soit petit ou grand. Dit seulement le père, fiers de sa grande fille.

La petite fille sourit à son père et le laissa attacher sa ceinture correctement. "Merci papa."

\- De rien ma puce, ton frère est réveillé?

\- Oui, il s'habit. Lança sa fille.

\- D'accord, attention dans les escaliers, ne court pas!! Pesta Clint en voyant Lila courir. Il rejoignit sa chambre et trouva Laura en petite tenue, s'occupant de son petit dernier.

\- Bonjour. Murmura Clint.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Lança Laura en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

\- Bonjour toi. Fit Clint en embrassant le petit. Clint s'appuya contre l'armoire en regardant sa femme changer minutieusement les fesses du bébé. "Tu t'es déjà douché?"

\- C'est pas ton cas. Dit Laura le voyant encore en caleçon.

\- Tu veux que je m'occupe de Nathy? Demanda le père.

\- Va prendre ta douche, je m'en occupe. Trancha Laura.

Clint acquiesça et alla prendre une douche. En rentrant à nouveau dans la chambre, Nathaniel était dans son lit, Laura enfilait un simple jean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Hawkeye! Va profiter de tes amis. Ajouta La brune.

\- Moi aussi je peux m'habiller? Demanda Clint en riant. Son épouse sourit et sortit un petit chemisier. Clint s'approcha de l'armoire, sortit un jean et un second t-shirt, qu'il enfila en une minute.

\- Tu devrais profiter de tes amis, après tu ne les reverras pas tous les jours.... Lâcha Laura, Clint s'approcha de Nathaniel et lui sourit tendrement. ... "Clint quelques chose ne va pas?"

\- Si, tout va bien. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Non, je le vois Clint. Hey... Lâcha Laura en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son mari. "Tu t'ennuie."

\- De quoi? Dit-il en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- À la maison, je sais que tu t'ennuies. Dit alors madame Barton.

\- Non... Y'a tellement de chose à faire à la maison. Dit seulement Clint, sa femme toujours dans ses bras.

\- Hey, Hawkeye! Tu es un Avengers. Lâcha soudainement Laura en souriant.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Demanda Clint en se détachant de son épouse pensant à son Pietro qui n'avait pas le droit a de tel geste d'affection.

\- Ta vie est avec eux. Dit Laura en attrapant les mains de son mari.

\- Elle est avec t... Vous. Reprit Clint en regardant Nathaniel.

\- Tu voudrais retourner au Shield. Lança Laura en allant chercher une brosse à cheveux.

\- Non!!

\- C'est pas une question Clint. Tu voudrais retourner au Shield. Et tu as peur que je sois déçue. Dit-elle en donnant la brosse à son mari. Elle s'assit sur le lit, dos à lui.

\- Peut-être, oui. Avoua Clint en démêlant délicatement les cheveux de son épouse.

\- Tu tournes en rond à la maison, cherchant des trucs à bricoler. Pouffa t-elle. "La retraite ça va bien cinq minutes." Enchaina t-elle en se levant.

Clint lui rendit sa brosse. "Je vais y réfléchir Laura."

\- C'est que je voulais entendre. Dit-elle en posant sa brosse. " Allez, descendons."

Le couple descendit et rejoignit les autres. Lila s'était déjà déshabillée et était dans l'eau, Cooper également. Wanda, Pietro, Tony et Steve étaient de la partie également. La vision, lui était allongé, toujours un livre à la main. Clint salua Cooper et Tony qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, et s'installa sur une chaise longue pendant que Laura faisait le tour pour saluer tout le monde. Natasha arriva en maillot de deux pièce et s'allongea près de son ami. "Salut beau gosse." Lança t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise à ses côtés.

\- Salut ma belle. Murmura Clint des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de partir d'ici. Murmura la russe.

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une faim. Marmonna l'archer.

\- C'est vrai. Ce soir, on se fait un barbeuk, et une putain de fête pour la dernière. Ajouta la femme.

\- Cool. Dit seulement Clint, tentant de regarder discretement où était Laura et où était Pietro.

\- T'es bien silencieux. Murmura la rousse.

\- J'ai pas grand chose à dire à vrai dire.

\- T'as discuté avec ta femme?

\- De? Demanda Clint en tournant la tête vers Natasha.

\- Laura m'a demandé mon avis pour ton retour au bercail. Dit-elle en souriant derrière ses lunettes elle aussi.

\- C'est toi qui lui a mis ça dans la tête, je me disais bien aussi... Grimaçant Clint.

\- Ça te manque pas le Shield?? Dit aussitôt la veuve noire en tournant à nouveau son visage au soleil.

\- Un peu. Avoua t-il.

\- Bon, ben, c'est réglé. Lança t-elle en se redressant.

\- J'ai pas dis que j'acceptais. Se défendit le tireur.

\- Tu accepteras. Lança Nath en se levant. Clint regarda sa meilleure amie rejoindre les autres à l'eau. Il regarda Lila jouant avec Steve et Wanda. Cooper lui, faisait des acrobaties avec Pietro, Tony et Sam qui venaient de les rejoindre. Laura était assise au bord de la piscine, non loin de la vision, les jambes dans l'eau.

Il vit Laura appeler Pietro et son coeur batta la chamade. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire? Pietro lança un regard furtif vers Clint et nagea tout de même jusqu'à Laura. La brune attrapa le cou de Pietro et Clint vit seulement qu'elle lui chuchotait un truc à l'oreille. Il parut d'abord choqué, étonné, ahuri même, puis il sourit faussement. Clint se leva et alla rejoindre sa femme.

Tout comme son épouse, il releva son Jean sur ses mollets et plongea les pieds et tibias dans l'eau. "Alors... Qu'est ce que Pietro à fait pour mériter des messes basses?" Demanda Clint en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh mon amour, si tu savais... Dit aussitôt la femme souriante.

\- Ben, dis-moi, je le saurais. Tenta de dire Clint calmement pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu es jaloux mon chéri. Se moqua la brune.

\- Pardon?? Dit Clint le coeur battant, mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait pour que sa femme le pense jaloux. "Non! C'est pas ça.." Murmura t-il. Il allait laisser tomber l'affaire lorsque Laura appela le coureur.

\- Pietro!!! Le coeur de Clint s'accéléra de plus belle. Le jeune se retourna et vit la tête déconfite de Clint. La femme lui ordonna de venir. Le jeune nagea vers le couple et s'appuya sur le rebord de la piscine. "Dis-lui, ce que je t'ai dis. Il est jaloux je crois." Se moqua Laura.

Clint regarda Pietro, les yeux confus. "Elle... Elle insinue que..." Bafouilla le jeune. "qu'on ferait un beau couple..." Lâcha Pietro. "Sam et moi." Ajouta t-il.

\- Sam et toi?? Sûrement pas!! Ricana Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Beh, quoi Clint. Ils sont mignon tout les deux. Relança Laura.

\- Tu rigoles. Pouffa Clint en regardant sa femme dans les yeux, mais non elle ne riait pas, elle était vraiment sérieuse

\- Je... J'y retourne. Lâcha Pietro gêné.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Laura.

\- C'est deux gosses. Ok, ils ont à peu près le même âge mais du coup, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, non sérieux pas avec Sam. Lâcha Clint en soupirant.

\- Mouais... Tu m'as convaincu à moitié. Dit seulement Laura. La vision se leva et décréta qu'il allait faire le déjeuner. Wanda le suivit à l'intérieur. Clint resta regardant ses enfants jouer. Et devia ce même regard sur son Pietro qui s'amusait avec son fils. Et Sam!

Laura resta assise aux côtés de son mari, le silence régnait entre eux. "Je vais m'occuper de Nathaniel." Chuhota Laura en sortant les pieds de l'eau. Clint regarda s'en aller sa femme. Il hésita un moment puis la rejoignit dans leur chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

.

 **Samedi 24 juillet** suite

Laura resta assise aux côtés de son mari, le silence régnait entre eux. "Je vais m'occuper de Nathaniel." Chuhota Laura en sortant les pieds de l'eau. Clint regarda s'en aller sa femme. Il hésita un moment puis la rejoignit dans leur chambre.

Elle était penchée sur son berceau. "J'ai dis quelques chose qui ne fallait pas?" Murmura Clint en passant une main sur le dos de son épouse.

\- Non. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Pourquoi t'es silencieuse alors?

\- Je te savais pas si jaloux, c'est Pietro quand même. Se défendit Laura. "Il a à peine 25 ans Clint!!"

\- Mais je suis pas jaloux c'est pas ça... C'était juste pour savoir. Dit le père confus.

\- Il y a un problème avec Sam?? Demanda t-elle en se redressant.

\- Mais non pareil... Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble c'est tout... Souffla Clint.

\- D'accord. Tu peux aller préparer un biberon ? Demanda laura calmement.

\- Oui j'y vais. Marmonna Clint. Il lui donna tout de même un sourire, attrapa la poudre de lait et descendit à la cuisine. Il trouva Wanda et la vision en pleine séance de cuisine. Il chopa un biberon et mit les doses de lait correspondantes en silence.

\- Ne soyez pas jaloux Clint. Lança la vision sereinement.

Clint se tourna vers la vision. "Vision, arrête tes commentaires s'il te plaît."

Il remplit le biberon d'eau, puis le mélangea entre ses mains. Il entendit sa femme marcher jusqu'à lui. "Tu veux que je lui donne?" Demanda Clint.

\- Non, je vais lui donner, met la table plutôt. Clint mit la table silencieusement pendant que son épouse donnait le biberon à son fils. Il prit tout de même l'initiative de faire faire le rôt au petit. Wanda et la vision, previnrent les autres à commencer à se sécher pour passer à table. Laura s'occupa des deux premiers enfin, enfin surtout de Lila.

Clint profita de l'absence de Laura pour coincer Pietro. Il chargea Wanda de les prévenir quand Laura descendrait. Clint emmena Pietro dans le fameux bureau de Wanda. Le sokovien fut surpris, et paniqué aussi.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Sam et toi? Lâcha directement Clint les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- Hein? Mais rien, c'est ta femme qui se tape un film. Se défendit Pietro. Clint baissa les yeux sur son fils, confus. "Tu me fais pas confiance?" Chuchota Pietro en se penchant pour voir les pupilles claires de l'archer.

\- Désolé... Laura a raison vous avez le même âge et tout alors... Marmonna Clint sans lever les yeux.

\- T'es con ou quoi Clint?!? Lâcha le jeune énervé. Clint redressa illico la tête et fut choqué d'entendre Pietro parler ainsi. "Tu penses que je me casserais le cul à tenter de plaire un homme soit disant hétéro, marié de surcroît alors que je pourrais tenter avec un mec célib?? Sérieux Clint. Si j'aurais voulu tenter avec Sam, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps..."

Clint ouvrit la bouche et pu dire qu'un "Désolé, je suis vraiment trop con..." Il enchaîna tout de meme avec un "Excuse-moi Pietro..." Et Avoua enfin. "C'est ... Je suis peut-être un peu ... Jaloux..."

\- Y'a pas de quoi... Allez, allons manger avant que se soit ta femme qui soit jalouse...

\- On se voit tout à l'heure. Chuchota Clint, en posant une de ses mains libre sur le buste du jeune.

Pietro sourit seulement et fit un clin d'oeil à Clint qui sourit enfin lui aussi. Les deux hommes revinrent, Clint attacha le petit dans son cosy et s'installa discrètement a table puis et Lila descendirent les rejoindre.

Le repas fut dynamique et tous ne parlait que de la soirée de ce soir. Chacun voulait mettre la main à la patte ce soir. Wanda se porta volontaire pour les courses, Pietro suivit sa soeur. Et Clint fut désigné comme leur chauffeur.

Les deux autres femmes se portèrent volontaire pour le barbecue, raz le bol de faire que des trucs de femmes. Avaient-elles dit. Mais acceptèrent l'aide de Steve et de Cooper.

La vision, Sam et Lila s'occuperaient de faire les brochettes. Ainsi que Tony qui rechignait de le faire au départ.

Avant que tout le monde se mettent à la tâches, les adultes burent un cafés dans les canapés luxueux. Décidant de cette liste de courses qui n'en finissait plus. Les jumeaux décidèrent de se mettre en route. Wanda monta derrière, offrant aux hommes de s'installer tout deux à l'avant.

Clint mit un peu de musique, le silence régnait dans la voiture bien que Wanda savait pour eux, les garçons firent comme si ils n'étaient qu'amis. Clint se gara sur le parking et fouilla dans la boîte à gant .

\- Qu'est ce que tu cherches? S'impatienta Pietro qui était déjà sorti.

\- Un jeton, c'est la bagnole de Laura, elle doit bien avoir un jeton de caddie.

\- C'est bon Clint, j'ai. Lanca la sokovienne. Clint sortit de la voiture et suivit les jumeaux. Wanda prit le caddie, Pietro la liste et Clint suivait ce petit monde. Dans les allées, Wanda trouvait tous les produits. Mais Pietro lui avait du mal à comprendre son écriture de chat. "C'est quoi que t'as écris là?" Demanda Pietro en pointant son doigts sur un mot incompréhensible.

\- Ananas!! Rho, Pietro tu m'exaspère!! Soupira Wanda.

\- C'est pas ma faute, t'écris comme un chat. Clint tenta de lire par dessus son épaule, mais les mots lui sauta aux visages.

Pietro se tourna sentant la tête de Clint sur son épaule. "C'est du sokovien." Lança Pietro.

\- Je me disais bien... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Je t'apprendrai un jour. Dit aussitôt le jeune souriant.

\- Quand tu veux. Répondit Clint plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

\- Bon, on peut y aller les tourtereaux. Dit Wanda qui attendait sa liste de course.

\- Euh oui. Bafouilla Clint qui se sentait inutile pour le coup.

\- Et là c'est quoi? Non sérieux Wanda applique toi. Rala Pietro en soufflant.

\- Hey... Vous me fatiguez. Râla Wanda. Clint leva un sourcil. Il n'avait rien dit et subissait même les disputes des jumeaux. "Vous savez quoi, je vais faire les courses. Allez vous ballader."

\- Mais... Prostesta Pietro se faisant arracher la liste des mains.

\- Profitez-en ... Sérieusement. Vous avez besoin d'être à deux. Lâcha la sokovienne en laissant les deux hommes au milieu de l'allée. Shampoing, gel douche, rasage. Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

\- T'as faim? Tenta Clint.

\- J'ai pas toujours faim. Dit Pietro puis Ajouta. "Un donut?"

Clint sourit à la goinfrerie de Pietro et alla vers la sortie du magasin. Il alla acheter trois donuts et se posa sur le capot de la bagnole. Le jeune s'approcha et piqua la moitié du donut de Clint. Celui-ci sourit. "Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je le connais pas bien Sam, alors... "

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi... Soupira Pietro.

\- Pour Laura. Dit seulement Clint qui comprit.

\- Oui.

Clint passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune, comprenant que lui pouvait être jaloux. Il regarda Pietro décortiquer ce donut. Il avait l'air si triste. L'archer déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pietro. Celui-ci tourna son visage. "Ça sera pas facile, tu sais... Après si t'as pas la force de m'attendre, je t'oblige à rien."

\- Embrasse-moi Clint. Dit soudainement Pietro le regard brillant.

\- Pietro... Je t'ai dis.. pas tant que-

\- Quoi! Coupa le jeune. "Je vais devoir attendre un an pour un pauvre baiser!!" Ajouta t-il le visage complément défait.

\- Pauvre baiser c'est tout ce que ça t'inspire. Dit seulement Clint pour dédramatiser la situation.

\- Ouais parce que le seul que j'ai eu, je l'ai eut alors que je mourrais... Juste un Clint... Tu peux pas faire des exceptions. Pietro descendit du capot, légèrement énervé. "Je te demande pas de ... Juste un baiser c'est quoi?"

\- Juste un baiser... Chuhota Clint en se levant lui aussi. Il caressa la joue de Pietro. "Juste un seul." Dit t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Pietro. "De temps en temps." Ajouta Clint en descellant leurs lèvres. Pietro sourit et se nicha dans les bras de Clint.

L'archer serra le corps de Pietro contre lui, il lui embrassa les cheveux. "Je te promet de me charger de tout dès qu'on rentre... Je pense que Laura sait que je me détache d'elle. Elle le sent, tu sais. Laisse-moi le temps de rompre convenablement. Ensuite Je reviendrais au Shield."

\- Tu vas revenir au Shield? Dit Pietro surpris.

\- Tu habites où toi? Demanda Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Au QG. Dit Pietro en réalisant. "Je t'aime Clint." Murmura le jeune.

\- Je t'aime aussi Pietro. Chuchota Clint en plaquant le speed Runner contre lui. Les amants restèrent l'un contre l'autre oubliant leurs donut's. "Laisse-moi le temps de régler tout ça Pietro..."

\- C'est dure de te voir, sans pouvoir te toucher, te sourire. Avoua le jeune.

\- Je sais... Il ne reste plus que deux jours. On rentreras chacun chez nous. Et quand je reviendrais au Shield. Clint se tut et chuchota. " Je serais à toi."

\- Tu crois que tu vas divorcer en un mois! C'est long Clint, tu le sais. Soupira Pietro.

\- Je te demande pas d'attendre que je divorce mais que je rompts avec Laura. précisa Clint sa main plaquée sur la nuque du coureur.

\- Seulement rompre? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui, enfin je vais divorcer, mais oui, c'est long et je pourrais pas attendre jusque là non plus. Surtout que...

\- Que? Dit Pietro, attendant la suite de la phrase.

\- Si je rompts avec Laura, vaut mieux que je sois au Shield pour ma propre survie mentale. Et comment veux-tu que je cède pas face à toi?? Impossible... Conclut le père de famille. Pietro leva les yeux vers Clint. Il sourit puis vola un baiser à son archer.

\- Voleur. Marmonna Clint en souriant tout de même.

Pietro fit non de la tête. "Tu m'appartiens. Du moins ton coeur." Précisa ce dernier. Ce fut à Clint de sourire à présent. "Et puis voleur... Tu ne t'es pas beaucoups défendu..." Ajouta le jeune.

\- T'imagines au Shield. Jamais je pourrais résister. Clint ferma les yeux et attira encore Pietro contre lui. Tout les deux se sentaient mutuellement. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se serrer l'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre. Pietro ouvrit les yeux et fut confronté à Wanda, assise sur le capot de la voiture les jambes croisées. Dévorant un donut.

\- Clint... Wanda est là. Murmura le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Faites comme si j'étais pas là. Chuchota Wanda.

Clint soupira, Lâcha Pietro et s'engouffra aussitôt dans la voiture. Wanda descendit de la bagnole. Clint ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à comment il allait faire ce soir. Il devenait tellement dépendant de ce mec. Il sursauta lorsque Pietro ouvrit la portière. "Merci du coup de main. On a rangé les courses tout seul."

\- Vous me rendez dingue vous deux. Lâcha seulement Clint.

\- Mais tu nous aimes quand même. Déclara Pietro.

Clint sourit et démarra. Il avança au niveau du parking à caddie et embarqua Wanda au passage.

\- Vous étiez trop mignon. Dit aussitôt Wanda.

\- Sans commentaire. Lâcha Clint.

\- Clint est super pudique en ce concerne les câlins... Et les baisers. Je suis obligé de les lui voler... Dit le jeune en riant.

\- N'importe quoi. Dit Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Wanda.

\- Mais non... Soupira Clint.

La route du retour fut plus sympathique que l'aller. Les tensions étaient retombées entre les deux hommes. Enfin du moins la tension électrique car la tension sexuelle planait autour d'eux. Clint était de plus en plus attirer vers Pietro. Et il espérait que ça ne se verrait pas. Pas d'alcool ce soir! Se dit Clint. Ou bien si, de l'alcool mais pas de piscine ou de jacuzzi! Se reprit-il.

En rentrant les trois amis déposèrent tous sur la table, puis ce fut quartier libre pour tous. Laura, Natasha et Wanda s'occupèrent de voir ce qu'elles porteraient ce soir. Steve et Cooper décidèrent de se mettre enfin cette série où Stark se disait toujours issu, tel un grand roi. Sam défia la vision aux échecs. Pietro, lui, opta pour les jeux vidéos, Tony également. Clint profita de passer un peu de temps avec sa petite princesse. Il choisit de superviser sa fille nageant encore comme un poisson.

La petite fini tout de même par sortir de l'eau, laissant son père vaquer à ses occupations. Clint alla profiter de Cooper et s'installa aux côtés de Steve et son fils. Il regarda la fin d'un épisode lorsque Sam décida de lâcher l'affaire avec Vision et décréta qu'il rejoingnait Tony. Et Pietro!!

Clint se mordit la lèvre et prit sur lui. Ils n'étaient juste qu'amis. Il regarda plus de la moitié d'un second épisode mais céda et grimpa directement au dernier étage.

En arrivant à l'étage, Clint resta bouche bée, en voyant un Tony hilare, une manette dans les mains, et Pietro allongé de tout son long sur Sam. Clint resta en haut des escaliers se demandant si c'était le bon moment de faire savoir qu'il était là. Il regarda Pietro se battre avec Sam pour reprendre la manette en main. Ce fut Sam, qui mit au parfum les deux hommes.

\- Clint aide-moi. C'est chacun son tour. Cria Sam. Pietro se releva d'un bond, le rouge lui monta aussitôt aux joues. Confus, il resta planté face à l'archer.

\- Rend-lui sa manette Lâcha seulement Clint." Il était là avant toi."

Le faucon leva un sourcil et donna la manette au jeune qui n'en voulait plus bizarrement. Tony coupa la tension en invitant le plus vieux à le défier aux jeux.

Clint s'installa ignorant les deux hommes, enfin du moins en apparence car il avait toujours un œil sur Sam et Pietro. Tony se prit une raclée par Clint. Et oui, il était père de famille, d'un enfant de 10 ans alors les jeux vidéos, il en avait bouffé. Sam défia le vainqueur et Clint prit une immense joie d'écraser son adversaire. Le dernier à défier Clint fut donc Pietro. Clint ne fit pas le poids et perdit face aux sokovien.

Bien qu'ayant gagné la partie, Pietro se fit tout de même tout petit, il sentait qu'une tension existait entre Sam et Clint. Enfin du moins, Clint vis à vis de Sam et non l'inverse. Pietro décida de se servir un verre pendant que Tony jouait contre Sam. Clint lui demanda un verre également suivi de Sam qui reçu de la part de Clint un regard noir.

Le faucon fronça les yeux ne comprenant toujours pas les rancunes de Clint envers lui qui lui, détourna les yeux vers le jeu. Pietro mal à l'aise, servit un verre à tout le monde, sans exception. Clint attrappa son verre regardant le jeune avec culpabilité, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit ainsi. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Pietro. Et puis de toute façon, qu'en avait-il à faire de Pietro.

Il était marié avec trois beaux enfants, si vraiment Pietro et Sam se plaisaient pourquoi ne les laisseraient-ils pas ensemble. Non! Pietro était à lui, c'était son Pietro, le seul homme qu'il avait prit dans ses bras. Le seul qu'il avait envie de rendre heureux. C'était comme si, son âme lui appartenait. Comme sa propre vie lui appartenait à lui, vu qu'il l'avait sauvé.

Clint s'était promit de ne pas boire mais se leva tout de même afin de mettre une larme, (deux beaux bouchons) de whisky dans son soda. Il n'avait fallut que 2 secondes pour que Tony en réclame aussi. Il fallait qu'il se détende. Il rejoignit les autres et tenta d'être à peu près sociable.

Cooper et Steve ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et Clint fut plus doux, moins hargneux, moins possessif avec le coureur. Cooper gagna toutes ses parties, contre tout les garçons, sauf Pietro, fiers comme un coq. Tony entraîna Sam au rez de chaussée il était l'heure de commencer a faire les brochettes.

C'est ainsi que Steve, Clint, Pietro et Cooper jouèrent à quatre. Steve perdu toutes les parties, Pietro en gagna trois. Cooper deux. Et Clint une seulement, contre le Captain. Ce fut un peu avant 19h que les deux hommes remontèrent accompagnés de la vision. Tout les hommes étaient reunis. Et ça enchantaient tout le groupe.

Ils se prirent un apéro, sans les filles. Et les poilades arrivèrent. Vers 19h30, Sam, Tony et la vision redescendirent afin de préparer le reste du barbecue. Puis ce fut au tour de Cooper et à Steve de descendre. Clint proposa de les aider mais Cooper refusa, quand il n'était pas là, c'était lui l'homme de la maison. Steve Ajouta qu'il le surveillerait.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de finir leur partie puis ce fut Tony qui remonta à nouveau se servant un verre sans que personne le sache, c'était qu'il en était déjà au quatrième, le milliardaire les averti que le barbecue était en route et que la première fournée serait prête d'ici 20 minutes. l'ingénieur resta avec les deux hommes, puis passa prendre une douche.

Pietro joua une énième partie de jeu vidéo puis éteignit la console. "C'est bien silencieux." Constata Clint.

\- T'as vu ça... Dit seulement Pietro qui n'aimait pas trop le silence.

\- Pietro, je suis désolé. Murmura Clint.

\- On parle plus de ça, s'il te plaît. Et ne soit pas triste, c'est notre dernière soirée. À tous. Ajouta le jeune ne voulant pas gâché la dernière soirée avec le reste du groupe.

Clint sourit à son speed Runner. Il se leva et alla se servir lui aussi un autre verre puis retourna auprès de Pietro. "J'ai pas envie de partir." Marmonna Pietro

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu.

\- Je suis heureux d'être là aussi. Se moqua Pietro.

\- Ça n'aurait vraiment pas été pareil sans toi.

\- Ça aurait été calme. Pouffa Pietro.

\- Ah ça je veux bien l'entendre. Titilla Clint en poussant le speed Runner de son épaule.

\- Méchant. Grogna le plus jeune.

\- Réaliste.

\- Pffff. Fit Pietro en tournant brusquement la tête tel un enfant.

\- Gamin!! Pouffa Clint. Pietro rit à son tour et se tut un moment. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son archer préféré.

\- Embrasse-moi Clint. Susurra Pietro.

\- Arrête tes conneries Pietro, tu sais que je suis toujours marié... Dit Clint, se mordant tout de même la lèvre.

\- Ça t'as pas empêché cet aprèm et la première fois. Murmura le jeune

\- T'étais mort. Dit seulement Clint.

Pietro regarda Clint puis se laissa tomber du canapé, simulant une crise cardiaque. Clint lui, fut mort de rire en voyant le jeune glisser à terre. Le gamin faisait semblant d'être mort comme un gosse. Clint sourit à son gamin, se posta au dessus de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Juste un rapide baiser qui en disait long sur les intentions de l'archer.

Le coeur de Clint se serra de stupeur lorsque Tony ouvrit la bouche. "Quand j'ai dis qu'on passerait de bonne soirée. C'était pas à ce genre de truc que je pensais." Lança le milliardaire devant un Clint gêné et confus de la situation.

Pietro lui, faisait toujours le mort. "Lève-toi speedy Gonzales, on sait que t'es pas mort." Dit Clint pour feindre un simple jeu entre eux. Mais le jeune ne bougeait pas.

\- Allez lève-toi la Belle au bois dormant.. tu l'as eu ton bisou. Ajouta Tony en ajustant correctement sa chemise dans le miroir. Mais Pietro dans la continuité du délire, resta les yeux fermés et fit quelques soubresauts avec des grognements.

\- Allez Pietro. Marmonna Clint.

\- Peux pas, je suis mort... Marmonna Pietro. Clint sourit et lâcha. "Allez descend manger, tu vas être chiant sinon après. "

\- Mais euh... Laissez-moi crever en paix. Marmonna encore le jeune qui ne voulait pas descendre.

\- Bon courage avec celui là. Lâcha Tony en se coiffant à présent. Clint soupira et attrape son pied, il le fit glisser sur le plancher.

\- Un vrai petit couple. Se moqua Tony.

\- La ferme Stark. Se défendit Clint pendant que le jeune croisait les mains sous sa nuque, le sourire aux lèvres, se laissant trainer par le pied jusqu'au aux escaliers..

\- Tiens, t'es plus mort. Dit Stark venant de voir un sourire béat sur le visage du jumeau. Pietro lui tira la langue en guise de réponse ce qui fit éclater de rire l'archer.

Les trois garçons descendirent, tous étaient déjà assis, sauf Cooper qui surveillait le barbecue avec intérêt. Clint constata qu'il y avait deux places vacantes de chaque côté de son épouse. Il comprit alors que l'une d'elles lui était destinée. Il prit place silencieusement entre Laura et sa fille.

Steve se leva pour aider Cooper mais celui-ci refusa son aide. Il prit l'initiative de préparer un apéro, accompagné par Tony et Natasha qui elle, s'était vu avec Wanda, refuser l'offre de s'occuper du barbecue.

\- Alors cet apéro entre homme. Chuchota l'épouse Barton.

\- Cooper est un traitre. Souffla Clint.

\- Ça vous a fait du bien ce petit apéro entre mec.

\- Oui, et vous? Vous vous êtes amusées? D'ailleurs tu es ravissante Laura. Manqua pas de préciser Clint face à la tenue de sa compagne. La femme sourit et lui retourna le compliment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Samedi 24 juillet** suite

Steve se leva pour aider Cooper mais celui-ci refusa son aide. Il prit l'initiative de préparer un apéro, accompagné par Tony et Natasha qui elle, s'était vu avec Wanda, refuser l'offre de s'occuper du barbecue.

\- Alors cet apero entre homme. Chuchota l'épouse Barton.

\- Cooper est un traitre. Souffla Clint.

\- Ça vous a fait du bien ce petit apéro entre mec.

\- Oui, et vous? Vous vous êtes amusées? D'ailleurs tu es ravissante Laura. Manqua pas de préciser Clint face à la tenue de sa compagne. La femme sourit et lui retourna le compliment.

Tony, Cap et Natasha apportèrent leur apéro, la fête pouvait commencer. De l'endroit où était assis Clint, il n'avait pas beaucoups de visu sur Pietro, mais avait Sam à l'oeil, donc il était satisfait.

D'où venait cette jalousie naissante? Il n'avait jusque là, jamais été jaloux et était un homme qui laissait de la place aux autres en général. Peut-être était-est-ce dû au jeune âge de son amant. Clint se souvint à cet instant de l'insouciance de ses 25 ans, c'était un peu avant de rencontrer Laura et de se stabiliser. Il virevoltait entre ces dames, un peu comme Tony en ce moment se dit-il. Cette pensée le fit sourire un instant. Laura capta son humeur nostalgique.

\- À quoi tu penses? Demanda la brune.

\- Aux incontinuelles 25 ans de Stark, Il n'a pas murit en ce qui concerne les relations conjugales et affectives.

\- Tu étais très con quand je t'ai rencontré. Lança la femme en riant.

\- J'avais même pas 30 ans !! Et j'étais pas si immature que ça. Se défendit Clint.

\- Pas plus que la moyenne. Dit elle seulement avant de boire une gorgée de son coktail.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

\- À notre époque, les jeunes savaient s'amuser mais savaient être sérieux quant il le fallait. Alors qu'aujourd'hui même les personnes plus âgées s'amusent encore. Dit-elle en pointant le millionnaire du regard. "Tu étais très sérieux dans ton travail, bien que ce n'était pas un travail que j'approuve. Mais tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te stabiliser, c'est normal."

\- C'est les hommes ça!! Lança Clint. "C'est bien connu qu'il nous faut une femme pour nous apprendre à être sérieux et droit. Que se soit par son épouse ou même sa mère. Dit l'archer.

\- L'évolution de l'espèce. Chuchota Natasha qui avait entendu la conversation en revenant de la cuisine.

\- Oui je suppose que les jeunes sont beaucoups plus mature qu'avant. Murmura la brune.

\- Et en même temps, ils n'ont plus les mêmes objectifs et moyens pour y arriver. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ils n'ont pas non plus les mêmes pressions. La société attend d'eux une autre vision de celle de notre époque. Reprit la veuve noire en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Cooper.

\- C'est vrai, la société leur demande de plus en plus. Avoua la mère de famille.

\- Prenons les jumeaux par exemple. On attend beaucoup d'eux. Alors que nous a leur âge, on avait moins de responsabilité. Lança la rousse en regardant les jumeaux avec compassion.

\- C'est sûre. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est pas facile pour eux. D'être adulte à leurs âge. Lança Laura.

\- Ils ne sont pas non plus des enfants, ils ont 25 ans tout de même. Defendit Clint.

\- Oh, tiens tu as changé d'avis toi! Je pensais qu'ils étaient de sales gosses immatures. Dit Laura en riant.

\- C'était avant de les connaître. Se justifia l'archer.

De son côté Pietro passa la soirée avec sa soeur et la vision. Et quelques fois Sam participait à leur conversation. Il tentait de temps en temps de voir Clint mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se demanda de quoi parlait Laura, Nath et son Clint. Le regardant de temps en temps. C'était sûre, ils parlaient de lui, son coeur s'emballait à chaque regard de l'épouse de son amant. Avait-elle deviné ?

Après l'apéro, il se leva et alla rejoindre Cooper. Celui-ci ne refusa pas l'offre. Pietro était comme un grand frère pour le jeune garçon. De là, il pouvait voir son archer. Il s'occupa du feu avec le fils de son amant. Sans rien dire. Parfois ils discutaient de BD ou de jeux vidéos mais Pietro n'était pas assez concentré. Il se demandait comment allait finir tout ça. Clint était assis à côté de son épouse et de sa fille et il avait l'air heureux dans ce rôle d'époux et père de famille.

Les garçons amenèrent merguez et brochettes sur la table. Vision et Wanda apportèrent également les tonnes de crudités préparés. Natasha était restée assise à la place de Cooper et le garçon était donc assis non loin de son ami, Pietro.

Pietro remettait en question leurs relation à lui et à Clint. Il se posa un tas de question. Est ce que Clint l'aimait vraiment? Est ce qu'il était un simple jeu de vacance? Est ce qu'il était décidé à quitter son épouse? Pietro avait un sérieux doute sur tout ça. Wanda remarqua le désarroi de son frère et caressa ses cheveux un instant. Le jeune leva la tête vers sa douce soeur.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je te sens triste mon frère. Ne le soit pas.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Lança t'il à contre-cœur. Le jeune se servit un grand verre de vodka sous l'œil médusé de sa jumelle qui n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour boire Pietro.

\- Laisse-moi boire tranquille. Ronchonna Pietro avant de descendre plus la moitié de son verre. Le repas se passa plutôt bien hors mis Pietro qui se posait trop de question pour un jeune homme de son âge.

À la fin du repas, Pietro se leva et alla en cuisine. Clint se leva illico voyant enfin le visage de son ami, mais avec une moue triste.

Pietro était les mains plaquées sur la table de cuisine lorsque Clint entra dans la pièce.

\- Ça ne va pas? Demanda l'archer.

\- Tout va bien. Dit Pietro en se reprenant et en se servant un grand verre d'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air. Chuchota Clint en s'approchant de Pietro.

\- Si ça va... Chuchota le sokovien.

Clint comprit que le jeune tentait de cacher sa tristesse. Il s'approcha de lui et l'attira contre son buste. L'étreinte fut courte mais intense, Pietro avait besoin d'être dans les bras de son amant. Et Clint avait besoin de le réconforter.

\- Faites attention les garçons. Chuchota une voix derrière eux.

Les hommes se detachèrent et firent face à Captain America. Décidément celui là, il les grillait tout le temps se dit Pietro. Le sokovien bu son verre d'eau et s'en alla directement. Suivi des deux hommes.

En revenant la moitié des invités avait changé de place. Clint s'assit à côté de Tony, Cap prit place à ses côtés.

\- Vous en êtes où? Demanda Cap.

\- De?

\- Laura, Pietro. Chuchota seulement Steve.

Clint soupira puis lâcha. "Laura est une épouse parfaite, une mère aussi affectueuse que courageuse. Une femme organisée, une épaule sur qui me reposer et pourtant...

\- Le choix risque d'être difficile.

\- Le choix est fait. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Écouter mon cœur. Lâcha Clint. Il eut un moment de silence puis Clint reprit. "Il va me falloir du temps et beaucoups de tact." Dit-il seulement. Il soupira fortement et reprit. "Pietro y est pour rien... Je l'ai embrassé, en Sokovie... Il était sensé être mort. Et je l'ai embrassé, j'ai cru que c'était sa dernière heure... Et je voulais pas le laisser partir sans l'avoir embrassé, alors je l'ai fais. Et maintenant, il est là, en chair et en os... Je peux plus reculer. J'aurais pu faire abstraction de ça, de mes sentiments. Et de continuer ma vie. Mais je peux pas, je sais au fond de moi tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui.

\- Tu es amoureux. Chuchota Steve, Clint n'acquiesca pas et ce fut Cap qui continua. "Je le suis moi aussi." Cap ricana nerveusement. "C'est marrant, j'avais envie de le mettre en miette les premières fois que je l'ai vu, et pourtant...." Steve semblait se rappeler de ses premières fois. Il regarda autour de lui et continua. "Le problème avec lui, c'est l'engagement. Il ne sait pas le faire. Surtout avec un mec. Et en même temps je suis pas sûre d'être prêt. Captain America ... Gay... C'est quelque chose quand même non?? Et surtout en couple avec un gars aussi sarcastique que Tony Stark. Enfin, aucun de nous n'est marié. On a le temps de construire quelque chose..."

\- Alors que moi, j'ai pas le temps. J'ai pas le droit de tromper Laura, d'ailleurs je le fais pas, outre les câlins, il sait que je ne lui offrirai rien d'autre... Pas tant que Laura et moi sommes ensemble.

\- C'est respectueux envers Laura. Mais t'as pas peur qu'il jette l'éponge. Enfin je veux dire. Tu laisse trainer les choses pour ne pas la blesser mais tu blesses Pietro quelques part même si il est d'accord et qu'il comprends. Et en même temps si tu trompes Laura... Ce n'est pas classe non plus.

\- Je sais... Il me faut du temps, pas énormément mais un minimum.

\- Natasha m'a dit que tu reviens au Shield... Dit Steve. "Pour Pietro?" Ajouta t'il.

\- Non... Pour le boulot. La retraite ça va bien cinq minutes. J'y pensais déjà... Bon faut avouer que Pietro est un accélérateur.

\- De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Sam.

\- Du retour de Clint au Shield. Lança Steve.

\- Ah cool.

\- Bon allez, je vais aller me pieuter. Lâcha Clint en se levant. Il fit le tour des personnes qui restait, y comprit Pietro. Auquel il glissa un "je t'aime" discret.

Il grimpa les escaliers, prit une douche et se mit dans le lit conjugal.

Au milieu de la nuit, Clint ouvrit les yeux. Son épouse était à ses côtés, son enfant dormait profondemment. Et lui n'y arrivait plus. Il tenta de se rendormir mais trop de question passait dans sa tête. Il se leva et grimpa un étage. Il se servit un whisky le but d'une traite et s'en servir un deuxième. Il s'assit dans le canapé dégustant son verre calmement. Et quand il finit, se leva. Il déposa son verre sur le bar puis regarda un instant la porte de Pietro. Il ferma les yeux et alla frapper à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Il l'ouvrit doucement mais constata qu'il n'y était pas. Il réfléchit à plusieurs chose. Peut-être dormait-il avec sa soeur? C'était fort probable. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormit quelques part? Vu l'alcool qu'il avait bu c'était peut-être le cas.

Il se servit un énième verre en réfléchissant où pouvait-être Pietro, puis opta pour aller à sa recherche. Il tenta de voir si il était avec Wanda mais fut surpris de constater que la vision était dans le lit de la jumelle. Il descendit et chercha un jeune homme cuver dans un canapé. Ce n'était pas le cas non plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il fit le tour de la villa et le retrouva dans le jacuzzi, une bouteille de whisky à la main.

\- Tu m'offres un verre?

\- J'ai qu'une bouteille. Répondit seulement le plus jeune des deux sans lever les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

\- Ça m'ira. Répondit finalement Clint en dérobant la bouteille des mains de l'autre. La bouteille à la main, Clint s'assit sur le rebord du jacuzzi, il but une longue rasade et resta muet face au silence de la villa. Pietro lui chopa la bouteille des mains, Clint l'en empêcha. "T'as assez bu."

\- Laisse-moi boire Clint. Lâcha le jeune les yeux vitreux et en colère. Clint plongea son regard dans le sien et céda face à Pietro. Il vit bien qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à l'envie de boire de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu bois? Demanda Clint.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu bois? Retourna t'il.

Clint ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il dire? Pourquoi buvait-il? Il ne le savait même pas. Il plongea sa main dans la chevelure de Pietro mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Pietro?

\- Ne me touche pas, ne me touche plus. Dit Pietro.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?

\- Il... Vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête. Murmura le jeune. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée.

\- Quoi?! T'es sérieux là?? Pietro... Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Clint légèrement paniqué à l'idée de perdre cet homme.

\- Va t'en. Lâcha seulement Pietro en faisant un signe approximatif de la main.

\- Non... Il est hors de question que je parte. Dit Clint en croisant les bras, refusant de partir.

\- Reste là, si tu en as envie. Mais laisse-moi boire. Conclut le jeune.

Clint enleva son maillot, son survette. Et s'installa en face de son amant ou ex amant, il ne savait plus trop où ils en étaient. Le silence s'invita dans le jardin. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Clint rompit finalement ce silence pesant. "J'ai eu une discussion avec Cap."

\- Cool. Dit le jeune.

\- Il se passe réellement quelques chose entre lui et Tony. Ajouta Clint.

\- Cool. Dit encore le sokovien.

\- Cap est dingue de Tony mais il a peur que Tony n'assume pas. Enchaîna Clint.

\- Ah.. Fit seulement Pietro, qui s'en foutait royalement du couple parfait que formait Cap et Tony.

\- Pietro... Tu peux dire autre chose que cool et ah?? Demanda Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dises?? Steve est dingue de Tony, tant mieux. Je m'en bas les couilles Clint. Tu crois que j'ai que ça a penser?? Tu crois que je m'en fais pour eux?? Je m'en fout Clint. Je m'en fout des autres. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Lâcha Pietro à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement. Il porta à nouveau la bouteille à la bouche et rebut une longue gorgée.

\- Ne t'enerve pas comme ça!! Pietro...

\- Ne t'enerve pas?? Mais enfin Clint. Soupira Pietro.

\- Dis-moi!! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas au lieu de t'en prendre à moi.

\- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que... Tu as une femme et des gosses. Et tu es heureux!! Ne me dis pas le contraire, j'ai bien vu tes sourires niais.

\- Pietro...

\- Non!! Clint... Dit Pietro plus calmement. "On s'est bien amusé, mais il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là." Dit le jeune.

\- T'es pas sérieux...

\- Oh que si je le suis. Tu vas continuer ta petite vie de famille avec ta femme et tes enfants et moi. Je... J'ai le temps de penser à ça plus tard. Je suis jeune, j'ai toute la vie devant moi. Tu as une femme superbe sans parler de tes enfants qui le sont encore plus. Ne gâche pas tout.

Clint avala difficilement sa salive. La tristesse monta petit à petit. Les larmes stagnaient aux coins de ses yeux. C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il attrappa la bouteille des mains du sokovien pendant que les larmes se faufilaient sur ses joues. L'archer bu une dose de whisky en silence pendant que les larmes devalaient de ses orbites.

Le jeune baissa la tête, ne voulant pas voir son archer pleurer devant lui. Clint but une seconde gorgée et lui passa la bouteille. "C'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. Je sais que... J'aurais dû... Steve m'a mit en garde. Si j'attend trop longtemps je te perdrais. Si je précipite les choses je blesserais Laura."

\- Tu es un gars bien Clint, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Résultat final. Je t'ai perdu, Je t'ai blessé et je blesserais Laura tôt ou tard. Clint leva les yeux sur son ex amant. "Je suis désolé Pietro. J'ai pas voulu te blesser, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir détruit." Clint se pencha pour attraper la bouteille, le jeune esquiva le geste et Clint glissa le long du jacuzzi. Le speed Runner le retint comme il le pouvait. Leur regard se croisa. Et l'on pouvait lire dans leur yeux, qu'ils se faisaient du mal en rompant tout les deux. Clint pleurait encore. Et le jeune lui, se retenait, trop fier.

\- Embrasse-moi. Juste une dernière fois. Murmura Clint qui inversait les rôles.

Pietro attrapa sa nuque et ne lui déposa pas un baiser chaste mais un vrai baiser, un baiser d'amour et de sensualité. L'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités les aida à se détendre, à ne plus se poser de question. Tout les deux avaient envie de profiter de l'un, l'autre avant de se quitter définitivement. Pietro avait la main plaqué sur la nuque de Clint et de l'autre main, il caressait la hanche du plus vieux, puis l'a glissa sur ses reins pour l'emmener contre lui. Le plus vieux se laissa emmener vers Pietro agrippant la mâchoire du plus jeune. C'était leur premier baiser, le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Leur langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre. La seconde main de Clint glissa entre les cheveux du plus jeune. Il voulait sentir Pietro contre lui.

L'alcool qui commençait à faire son petit effet, Pietro chopa les poignets de Clint, se recula et plongea son regards dans le sien. Il agrippa ensuite son archer et le plaqua contre le carrelage du jacuzzi. Pietro se mit à cheval contre Clint qui se laissa faire. Clint tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Pietro pour pouvoir le caresser mais le jeune ne céda pas, il plaqua les poignets de son amant au dessus sa tête et lui embrassa le cou.

Clint sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce jeune sokovien lui faisait un effet tout nouveau. Il sentait le désir monter en lui. Il parvint à se défaire de Pietro et l'enserra dans ses bras.

Doucement, Clint caressa le dos de son amant et attrappa sa nuque, il plaqua ses lèvres sur la carotide du plus jeune. Il entendit un gémissement léger de la part de Pietro. Et cela lui procura un réel plaisir. Il sentait son érection naissante sous les fesses de Pietro. Il sentait également celle de Pietro se plaquer contre ses abdos.

Clint arrêta ses baisers ardents et plongea son regard dans le sien. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, complètement excité, tout les deux avaient à la fois envie d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et en même temps, Étaient trop excité pour arrêter ce délicieux moment qu'ils partageaient. Ils s'épièrent un moment avant de céder et d'unir à nouveau leurs lèvres. Ils descelerent leur lèvres et tout deux se serrerent l'un contre l'autre, laissant le désir redescendre doucement. Aucun des deux ne voulaient se lâcher. Et attendaient patiemment que l'autre le fasse. Ce fut Pietro qui défit l'étreinte. Il tenta de se lever mais Clint le retint par son poignet.

\- Ne me quitte pas... Pietro, j'ai besoin de toi...

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin.

\- T'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

\- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais Clint?

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais?? Tu m'as regardé avec ce regard plein d'amour. Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi, tu as rescussité. Tu m'as fais comprendre que mes sentiments étaient réciproque. Tu m'as dragué. Tu m'as cherché. Tu as eut toute mon affection. Tu m'as fais comprendre que c'était toi que j'aimais. Et maintenant tu me laisses... Pietro laisse-moi le temps de... Je t'aime Pietro. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie.

\- Prends ton temps... Pour réfléchir.

\- Pour réfléchir? Mais c'est tout réfléchi!! Pietro!! Ne me quitte pas... Promets moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Clint?

\- Assieds-toi déjà. Le jeune soupira et s'assit à ses côtés. Clint passa son bras autour du cou du plus jeune pour ne pas qu'il fuit. "Je veux être avec toi. Je suis avec toi. Mon cœur est avec toi. Mais je suis marié alors laisse-moi le temps de rompre avec Laura. Je te demande pas d'attendre éternellement. Juste... Quelques semaines."

Le jeune déglutit et leva les yeux vers Clint et nicha son visage dans le cou de Clint qui serra son jeune amant dans ses bras. Les deux hommes restèrent là un moment puis ils sortirent du jacuzzi.

Ils restèrent bras dans les bras séchant naturellement. Clint releva le crâne de son amant toujours niché contre lui. "Je t'aime Pietro. Je vais quitter Laura, je te le promets, je vais la quitter pour toi et parce que je l'aime plus. C'est toi que j'aime Pietro."

\- Je t'aime mon archer. Murmura Pietro.

Les hommes secs, Clint remit son bas de survêtement et son t shirt. Pietro fit de même. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers main dans la main. Clint grimpa jusqu'au dernier étage. Et s'invita dans le lit de son amant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

\- J'ai besoin de dormir. Répondit seulement Clint. Pietro leva un sourcil et laissa tout de même l'archer se caler contre lui.

Clint se colla contre Pietro et ferma les yeux. Le plus jeune serra le plus vieux dans ses bras et s'endormit également.


	13. Chapter 13

.

**Dimanche 25 juillet**

Il était déjà 10h, lorsque Pietro se réveilla, il tenta de réveiller son amant. Mais celui-ci avait un léger mal de crâne. Le jeune insista précisant que la femme de celui-ci le cherchait sûrement. Clint se leva, embrassa son amant, le serra une dernière fois contre lui et descendit dans la chambre de son épouse. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était déjà debout.

\- T'étais où?? Demanda la brune.

\- En haut... J'ai bu un peu hier... Et je me suis endormie.

\- En haut où? Demanda Laura en se postant face à son mari.

\- Dans les canapés, en haut. Ajouta Clint.

\- Tu t'es levé en pleine nuit pour aller picoler? Demanda son épouse en cherchant dans les yeux de son mari, s'il disait vrai.

\- Oui... C'était la dernière soirée et je dormais qu'à moitié.

Laura sourit à moitié et laissa son mari prendre sa douche et se préparer. Clint passa un long moment sous la douche et fut tirer de celle-ci par son épouse. "Clint, il faut que tu sortes, on doit préparer les affaires. Tu sais qu'on part cet après midi."

\- Je sais Laura. Murmura t'il. Clint s'habilla et descendit rejoindre les autres. Il chercha automatiquement le regard de Pietro. Il lui sourit comme s'il avait vu un ange face à lui. Il embrassa ses enfants et prit place autour de la table. Il déjeuna le sourire aux lèvres, il était bien le seul qui souriait. Pietro lui était gêné, il baissait sans cesse les yeux face à tout le monde.

Il était 13h lorsque tout le monde commença à réunir leur affaire. Clint aida Cooper et Lila à faire la leur. Puis il aida Laura a compléter la leur et celle de Nathaniel dans un silence morbide.

Ce fut à 15h que tout le monde se réunirent dans le salon. Tout le monde commença à affaire une tête de déterrer. Le groupe bu un dernière verre, puis ils rangerent un peu la maison avant de partir.

Les bagages étaient dans les bagnoles et ils se retrouvèrent tous sur les marches. Clint regarda une dernière fois en direction de son amant avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. C'était dur de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, de ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, de ne pas l'embrasser.

Sur la route, c'était bien calme entre Laura et Clint. Lila s'endormait, Cooper jouait aux jeux électroniques et Nathaniel gazouillait. La famille s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute pour dîner. Puis ils arrivèrent chez eux sur les coups de 21h. Laura coucha Nathaniel pendant que Clint coucha Lila puis le couple se rejoignit dans le salon.

Les barton regardèrent une série puis Clint embrassa sa femme sur le front avant de grimper dans leur chambre. Dans son lit, Clint pensa à Pietro. Que faisait-il? Pensait-il à lui? Souffrait-il de le savoir avec Laura? Clint tenta de ne pas penser à Pietro mais c'était trop dure de ne pas y penser.

Ce gamin lui manquait, il avait envie de l'appeler juste pour entendre sa voix, juste pour lui promettre qu'il l'aimait lui et aucun autre. Était-il avec Sam?

La nuit passa lentement pour les Barton. D'un côté Clint pensait à Pietro et de l'autre Laura pensait à son mariage qui battait de l'aile. Elle voyait que quelques chose n'allait pas entre elle et son époux.

* * *

 

**Lundi 26 juillet**

Clint se réveilla le premier et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. La petite Lila se réveilla puis ce fut Cooper. Laura descendit accompagnée de Nathaniel. Les Barton dejeunèrent puis les parents défirent leur bagages. Laura fit de la lessive toute la matinée Clint lui, termina les joins de la salle de bain. La famille Barton se réunit à l'heure du déjeuner. Clint discuta avec les enfants, il souriait face à sa fille, riait des blagues de Cooper. Laura se sentait parfois de trop. Après ce repas, Clint se posa dans le canapé, Laura en profita pour parler avec son mari. "Clint... Tu es bien silencieux depuis qu'on est rentré. Les vacances te rendent nostalgique?"

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Je suis fatigué c'est tout. Dit celui-ci en se levant puis en débarrassant la table.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle, tu crois pas? Dit seulement Laura.

\- Parler de quoi Laura, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Dit-il en posant la vaisselle sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu te détaches de nous. Lança madame Barton, Clint sentit son coeur tambouriner.

\- De nous. N'importe quoi!! Dit-il sur la défensive. "Tu sais que je tiens à vous." Lança t'il en incluant les enfants. "Tiens.. on devrait aller au parc avec les enfants." Ajouta t'il pour changer la donne.

Laura acquiesça finalement, sachant que son mari ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle reporta la discussion à plus tard et prépara les enfants.

Les Barton allèrent au parc, les enfants étaient ravies. Lila adorait le grand air. Cooper ça lui était également, mais il aimait passer du temps avec ses parents. Clint passa toute l'après midi avec eux.

Après une bonne après midi en famille, les Barton décidèrent de faire un gâteau. Laura tenta une nouvelle fois de parler avec son mari mais Clint esquiva et lui dit qu'il allait aider les enfants à faire leur gâteau. Laura laissa choir, elle lui parlerait ce soir. Elle continua à faire ses machines puis prépara le repas.

Au dîner tout allait pour le mieux, face aux enfants Clint paraissait normal, heureux, comme si aucunes ombre ne pesaient sur le tableau familial. Il alla coucher ses enfants puis descendit boire une bière devant un feuilleton. Aussitôt que sa bouteille soit achevée, il grimpa directement se coucher, sans attendre sa douce épouse.

* * *

 

**Mardi 27 juillet**

À son réveil, Clint pensa aussitôt à Pietro. Il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle de lui et en même temps, il ne lui en avait pas donné non plus. Il se leva, s'occupa de Nathaniel puis prit une douche avant de descendre et de préparer le petit déjeuner des enfants. Il prépara tout puis les acceuillit ses enfants, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ce fut Laura qui descendit les rejoindre. Après un petit déjeuner silencieux pour Clint, il se mit à l'écart et dessina le plan de sa toiture à l'échelle. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, s'il ne voulait pas penser à Pietro.

Les enfants passèrent la matinée devant la télé, calés dans le canapé.

Dans l'après midi, Clint regarda tout les sites de bricolages. Il connaissait les magasins spécialisés en bricolage par coeur mais c'était un pretexte pour ne pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son épouse.

En fin d'après midi, il parti à la rescousse de sa petite Lila qui avait cassé sa maison de poupée. Clint en bon père dévoué, répara en un instant la maison en contre-plaqué.

Lorsqu'il descendit, Cooper donnait un coup de main pour le repas du soir. Le père de famille en profita pour donner lui-même le bain du petit dernier. C'était une chose rare à la maison. Ça ne l'embêtait pas de s'occuper de Nathaniel mais le bain était généralement donné par Laura.

Au repas Clint, toujours souriant face à ses enfants parlait de tout et de rien. Et de ce que feraient les enfants durant tout le mois d'août. À la fin du repas, une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Clint. Il appréhendait cette discussion qu'il reportait à chaque fois. Laura le laissa coucher les enfants, les deux. Il raconta à la princesse de la famille un conte de fée. Et discuta de BD avec son aîné.

Il fit ensuite un détour dans la salle de bain, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il fallait qu'il ne faiblisse pas face à son épouse. Il fallait qu'il enlève Pietro de sa tête et de son coeur, enfin du moins momentanément. L'heure n'était pas encore venue, il ne devait pas la quitter. Enfin pas maintenant, elle n'était pas prête et lui non plus de toute façon.

Il descendit, passa devant Laura en lui demandant si elle voulait une boisson. Elle acquiesca pour un soft, il revint avec une bière et un soda aux agrumes. Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Le film commença mais Clint n'arrivait pas à le suivre, il se demandait quand Laura lui parlerait. Au générique de fin, il informa sa femme qu'il allait se coucher.

Dans son lit, il était soulagé que sa femme n'avait pas engagé la conversation même si psychologiquement, il s'y était préparé. Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil le prit aussi vite.

* * *

 

**Mercredi 28 juillet**

Le réveil fût spécial pour Clint aujourd'hui, pas de Laura en vue. Il se leva et constata que son fils n'était pas dans son lit. Il descendit calmement, la maison était calme, bien calme, trop calme. Il découvrit son épouse à moitié assise sur le canapé, son fils allongé sur elle, gazouillant. Il attrappa le petit, l'attacha dans sa chaise et sortit une couverture qu'il étendit sur Laura. Il prépara le biberon du petit, puis le changea avant de lui donner son repas. Lila et Cooper descendirent, surpris de voir leur mère dormir dans le canapé. Les enfants Barton dejeunèrent puis la jeune femme se réveilla et rejoignit sa famille. "Tu as dormis en bas?"

\- Nathy à fait une poussée de dent. Dit aussitôt la femme souriant à son fils même si il l'avait épuisé toute la nuit.

\- Mince, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé? Demanda aussitôt Clint lui servant un bon café ainsi qu'à lui même.

\- Je voulais pas te déranger. Marmonna Laura.

\- Enfin Laura. Râla Clint.

\- T'as l'air surmené. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Je suis là pour vous Laura, surmené ou pas. Conclut-il en avalant son café.

\- Tu pourrais passer prendre quelques chose de plus fort pour lui. Le produit que j'ai, ne fais plus aucun effet. Dit Laura pour revenir à l'essentiel, la poussée dentaire de Nathaniel.

\- J'irais en allant au magasin de brico. Déclara Clint en commençant à débarrasser la table.

\- Encore. Râla madame Barton.

\- Je t'ai promis un toit solide pour cet hiver. Alors je m'y tiens. Dit Clint avant de finir de débarrasser le déjeuner des enfants. Il s'occupa ensuite de Nathaniel laissant Laura déjeuner tranquillement.

Cooper proposa à Clint de l'accompagner, le père de famille acquiesça, il attrappa la liste de matériel puis le duo pére-fils fila.

Dans la voiture, c'était bien calme, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Clint ouvrit la discussion.

\- Ça va pas Cooper?

\- Si... Maman est triste... Elle aurait préféré rester là bas. Marmonna Cooper.

\- Moi aussi, mais tout a une fin. Et toi qu'est ce que t'en as pensé des vacances? Demanda Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- C'etait cool. Sam et Pietro sont trop cool. Tony aussi est pas mal dans son genre. Lâcha le jeune garçon en ricanant.

Clint sourit à la remarque. "Tu vas faire quoi pendant le mois d'août ?"

\- La mère de Dany m'invite chez eux pendant 15 jours. Informa le gamin.

\- C'est cool ça. Dit Clint fiers que son fils était au moins sociable.

\- Ouais... Ils partent faire du camping après. Dany veut que j'y aille mais... Marmonna Cooper ne finissant pas sa phrase.

\- Mais? Dit le père de famille en lançant un regard interrogateur envers son fils qui regardait ailleurs.

\- Je vais pas laisser maman toute seule. Sam dit que tu retournes bosser bientôt. Lâcha Cooper en grimaçant.

\- Sam devrait se mêler de ce qu'il le regarde... Dit aussitôt Clint sans réfléchir, puis se reprit. "écoute bonhomme, maman est grande. Et je suis pas loin. En jet, je peux être à la maison en 25 minutes." Ajouta Clint. "Va faire du camping avec tes amis Coop." Conclut Clint souriant.

\- Je sais pas. Murmura son fils.

\- Réfléchis-y. Parle s'en à maman, je suis sûre qu'elle sera de mon avis. Ajouta Clint sûre de lui.

\- Je sais bien...

Clint et Cooper firent le tour du magasin, plaçant minutieusement chaque matériel dans le caddie. Clint fut heureux de cette ballade avec son fils. Il aimait parler avec son fils qui grandissait à vue d'oeil.

En revenant, ils s'arrêterent pour un calmant pour Nathaniel. Cooper attendit sagement dans la voiture pendant que Clint alla chercher la potion miracle. En rentrant, Clint vit de suite le médicament que Laura lui avait ordonné de prendre. il vit aussi qu'une longue queue se formait pour payer la note. Il se plaça derrière une vieille dame. Cinq personnes, il y avait cinq personnes devant lui. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message pour prévenir Laura qu'il en avait encore pour 15/20 minutes, au moins. Clint regarda le starkphone dans ses mains. Devait-il appeler Pietro pour prendre de ses nouvelles? Il composa le numéro du speed Runner

\- Allô. Fit une voix enrouée.

\- Pietro? Lâcha Clint ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son amant.

\- Oui... Comment tu vas? Demanda Pietro en toussotant.

\- Bien... Et toi??

\- Une petite crève ... En plein été, y'a que moi pour tomber malade en plein mois de juillet. Se moqua Pietro de lui-même.

\- J'ai pas encore parler à Laura. Annonça directement l'archer.

\- Je me doute ... Tu as le temps... Murmura Pietro.

\- Elle se doute que je la trompe. Lâcha Clint qui eut un regard noir de la part des quatres personnes qu'il y avait encore devant lui.

\- Sérieux?? Dit Pietro balisant comme jamais.

\- Oui, enfin elle se doute qu'il s'est passé quelques chose en vacance. Bref... Je ne lui encore rien dis.

\- J'entends du bruit, t'es où?

\- Au magasin, Nathaniel nous sort une dent. Il a pleuré toute la nuit... Lâcha Clint. Il soupira puis ajouta. "Je l'ai même pas entendu..." Il soupira une seconde fois, s'en voulait d'avoir laisser Laura seule s'en occuper..

\- Comment vont Lila et Cooper? Demanda le jeune sokovien.

\- Ils vont bien. Dit Clint puis lâcha directement. "Tu me manques Pietro." Il entendit un gloussement de la part des trois clientes devant lui. Il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un connaissait sa femme. Il espérait que non.

\- Oh... Dit Pietro surpris. "A moi aussi. J'avoue."

\- Je serais bientôt là, je reprends le taf lundi. Lança Clint en attrappant d'autres médicaments qui se présentaient devant ses yeux.

\- Tu regrettes pas? Pour nous, je parle, pas pour le taf. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Non. Je regrettes rien... Je t'aime Pietro même si... ça va être dure de l'avouer à Laura. Je t'ai dis, elle se doute de quelque chose mais j'essaye de la ménager, je voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelques chose ... C'est la mère de mes enfants. Ajouta Clint. Le silence régnait Clint fit un pas, il ne restait plus qu'une personne. "bon... Je vais te laisser j'ai plus qu'une seule personne devant moi. Et je voudrais pas que Cooper me voit téléphoner en douce tu comprends." Murmura Clint mais même l'hôtesse de caisse avait tout entendu la conversation, elle le snoba.

\- Oui, je comprends. Je t'aime Clint. Chuchota le Maximoff.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi. Je t'appel plus tard. Bisous. Ajouta Clint avant de raccrocher et de saluer poliment l'hôtesse qui lui fit un sourire forcé. De quel droit le jugait-elle? Il lâcha pour l'hôtesse et les clients présents derrière lui à présent. "c'est bon je l'ai pas trompé!!" Lâcha Clint énervé, se sentant épié de partout. Il paya la note puis ajouta. "Il est irresistible, j'y peux rien s'il me fait du rentre dedans!!" Bafouilla t'il en rangeant les boîtes. "On s'est juste embrasser!! Je l'ai pas vraiment trompé !!" Tout le monde le regarda ahuri, voir choqué. Clint récupéra sa carte. Il alla vers la sortie puis se stoppa net et se retourna. "sucer c'est pas tromper? si? Ah zut." Fit Clint avant de sortir et de filer dans la bagnole.

Clint s'installa en silence à côté de Cooper. Le gamin changeait les stations du poste de radios.

\- Dis, j'ai réfléchi Cooper. Lança Clint en s'installant convenablement dans la bagnole. "si ça peut te rassurer. Je resterais avec maman, pour les vacances tu n'as pas à t'en faire."

\- Non. Le boulot c'est le boulot!! Dit aussitôt Cooper.

\- Le boulot c'est le boulot... Ça veut rien dire. Lâcha Clint en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est une de ses phrases fétiches papa. Se moqua le jeune en riant.

\- Ah bon?? Fais ce que tu veux Cooper. Enchaina Clint.

\- Va bosser, je verrais moi.

Au retour à la maison, Clint confia aussitôt les médicaments à la mère puis l'aida à préparer le repas. Il proposa à Laura d'aller au zoo. Il se souvint de la joie de la petite fille lorsqu'ils y avaient été. Laura fut surprise de cette annonce et fut ravie.

La famille Barton prit le déjeuner puis ils allèrent en direction du zoo. Le parc n'était pas aussi grand que celui en vacance, mais la petite était autant ravie. Clint profita pour passer du temps avec Cooper. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose le tracassait. Le père de famille se demanda si c'était le bon moment de rompre avec sa mère. Clint tenta de savoir si la question de laisser Laura seule était l'unique raison mais Cooper resta braqué. Il voulait y réfléchir. Il verrait chez Dany.

En rentrant, au soir, la famille était épuisée, Lila s'endormait même sur la table. Clint alla la border puis descendit rejoindre sa femme. il voulut lui parler de Cooper mais il était déjà naze. Demain, il aurait une discussion sérieuse à propos de Cooper et des vacances du mois d'août.


	14. Chapter 14

 

**Jeudi 29 juillet**

Clint se réveilla, motivé à entreprendre les réparations du toit. Il descendit déjeuner rapidement, prit une douche et prépara tout ses matériaux. Il profita de la matinée claire et fraîche pour travailler. Il enleva toutes les tuiles usées, les morceau de bois bouffés par l'humidité et constata les dégâts. Il comprit alors pourquoi il avait autant de fuite et d'humidité à l'intérieur. Il enlèva une partie de l'isolation et la remplaça. Ça c'était au moins fait. Se dit-il en constatant qu'il était déjà plus de 11h. Il rassembla ses affaires et descendit rejoindre sa famille dans le salon.

Laura venait de finir de préparer le repas, elle envoya Clint se débarbouiller avant de passer à table. Puis tous se réunirent autour de la table ronde. Clint décida de réparer le toit durant les dernières jours qu'il lui restait à la ferme mais ajouta également qu'ils allaient faire des activités en famille toute les après midi. Cooper proposa la patinoire, d'instinct. Clint acquiesça. C'est vrai, la patinoire, ils n'y allaient jamais. Et puis c'était souvent Lila qui choisissait les activités. Clint décréta qu'il ne patinerait pas, il s'occuperait de Nathaniel. Laura ronchonna, ne voulant pas non plus patiner mais Lila força la mère de famille de l'accompagner.

La mère de famille alla donc patiner pendant un gros vingt minutes puis rejoingnit son fils cadet et son mari dans le bar, au chaud. Clint profita de cet instant pour lui parler du cas Cooper.

Devant un chocolat bien chaud, Clint alla droit au but. "Cooper t'a parlé du camping chez Dany?"

\- Oui vaguement.. il m'a dit qu'il y avait un souci... Je sais plus trop... Avoua la femme en souriant à son plus jeune fils.

\- Y'a pas réellement de souci... Sam lui a dit que je reprenais le taf, il ne veut plus aller faire du camping avec les Bullit pour ne pas que tu sois seule. Ajouta Clint.

\- Vraiment? Oh!! Il faut qu'il y aille, je suis assez grande..

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dis... Je pense que... Comme il sait que je serais absent... Marmonna clint. "Je vais rester le mois d'août." Décida aussitôt-il.

\- Pourquoi faire? Dit Laura en froncant les yeux.

\- Je... Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de moi. Tu as entendu Nath comme moi. Rhodey, Sam, Wanda, Pietro. Énuméra t'il. "Ils sont assez de Vengeurs je crois." Clint soupira puis reprit. "J'aurais pas dû accepter de revenir de toute façon. Je veux pas que ça perturbe nos enfants."

\- Clint... Les enfants ont bien comprit que tu tiens à ton boulot. Je parlerais à Cooper ne t'inquiète pas. Retourne au Shield. Je crois que tu en as besoin. Et puis. Marmonna Laura.

\- Et puis? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Rien... On en parlera plus tard. Abrégea Laura.

Clint acquiesca et prit les mains de sa femmes entre les siennes pour les rechauffer. "Lila est épuisante." Dit-elle.

\- Je m'en doute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir presque ordonné de les accompagner mais je me sentais pas d'attaque à patiner.

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai bien ris avec les enfants. Dit aussitôt la mère en cherchant Lila du regard. Le couple recommanda une autre boisson chaude puis la mère de famille retourna auprès de ses enfants.

Ce fut une petite demie-heure plus tard que les enfants arrêtèrent, épuisés. Le retour à la ferme fut silencieux. Lila s'endormait maintenant qu'elle était au chaud dans la voiture. Cooper semblait pensif, pensait-il à ses vacances qu'il se refusait?

La mère de famille s'occupa de faire prendre le bain aux enfants tandis que Clint prépara le repas du soir.

À table, le silence régnait, non pas à cause d'une mauvaise ambiance mais tout simplement parce que les Barton étaient épuisés. Clint fit la vaisselle aussitôt le repas fini puis leur firent un bon thé pour digérer. Il posa les tasses sur la table et sourit en voyant Laura arriver.

\- Tu nous as fait du thé ? Demanda la mère de famille.

\- Oui.

\- Merci, t'es un amour. Répondit-elle souriante.

\- Alors ... De quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure?

\- T'as l'air ailleurs depuis quelques temps. Marmonna-t-elle.

\- Depuis quelque temps? Non ça va. Laura... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Laura regarda sa tasse puis repassa sa phrase dans la tête. "Tu as changé.... Je te trouve changé... Depuis le retour des vacances, je te trouves changé... Peut-être que c'est dû à... Je sais pas... Avoir vu les Avengers... Tout ça...."

\- Ça m'a fait du bien de les voir, mais ça va, je t'assure. Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. J'essaye de me reposer, avant de reprendre le taf... Enfin si j'y vais. Laura acquiesça et bu une gorgée de son chocolat. "Je suis claqué... Je suis fatigué Laura Sérieusement... Physiquement, moralement. Je suis décalé. "

\- Moi aussi, je bois mon thé et je file au lit. Ta fille est épuisante. Ajouta t-elle en ricanant.

Clint sourit à la remarque. À chaque fois qu'ils soulignaient les défauts de Lila, Laura disait qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Lui disait justement qu'elle avait hérité de toutes ses qualités. Laura but son thé, salua son mari et grimpa rejoindre Morphée. Clint quant à lui, zappa les chaînes et fini par regarder un reportage sur les animaux d'Afrique. Il s'endormit devant la télé.

* * *

 

 **Vendredi 30 juillet**.

Clint se réveilla très tôt ce matin. Il monta dans sa chambre et constata que son épouse dormait toujours, il prit une longue douche pour apaiser son corps murtri. Dormir dans le canapé n'était pas conseillé pour les courbatures. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il croisa Lila, son doudou dans les bras. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Le père et la fille dejeunèrent en tête à tête. Puis Clint grimpa avec elle pour l'habiller. Il changea les fesses de Nathaniel puis Cooper et Laura se réveillèrent également.

Clint commença illico a réparer le toit. Refaire un peu la charpente avant de poser les tuiles seraient déjà çà. Toute la matinée, il s'occupa de découper et de fixer les poutres qui soutiendraient les tuiles, puis rejoignit sa famille autour du déjeuner.

Laura proposa d'aller au parc, la famille accepta. Et ce fut vers 15h qu'elle se mit en route. Lila adorait la balançoire, elle pouvait y passer des heures. Cooper lui préférait l'acrobranche.

Laura accompagna son fils, se serait le moment idéal pour entretenir le dialogue avec lui. Clint quant à lui, surveillait Nathaniel, sagement assis dans sa poussette, tout en poussant sa fille sur la balançoire. Ce fut vers 17h que Clint décida d'aller manger une crêpe ou une glace plutôt. Le père et les deux derniers allèrent rejoindre la maman et l'ainé. Ils arrivèrent pile poil quant Cooper fut sur la fin du parcours. Le moment fatidique pour lui. Il n'avait pas le vertige mais avait de l'appréhension lorsqu'il fallait se laissait descendre dans un pneu sur une corde tendue à deux mètres du sol.

\- Il n'a pas réussit la première fois. Chuchota Laura en voyant arriver son mari.

\- Il y arrivera cette fois-ci. Dit le père confiant.

\- Allez Cooper. Cria Lila, qui elle, n'avait peur de rien.

Le jeune s'élança plein de courage, les parents et Lila applaudirent son courage.

\- On a pensé manger une glace. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Très bon idée. Lança Laura.

Cooper les rejoignit et ce fut ainsi que la famille Barton allèrent manger une glace dans une brasserie non loin du parc. Les enfants se régalèrent ainsi que les parents. Ça faisait bien longtemps que Clint n'avait pas manger de glace aussi bonne et aussi énorme.

La famille se ballada encore un peu avant de rentrer à la ferme. Clint se devoua pour prendre le bain des deux derniers pendant que Laura s'occupait de préparer le repas du soir.

À table, les enfants parlaient de leur journée; comme ils avaient l'air heureux. Clint se demanda s'il devait reprendre le travail. Était-il égoïste en voulant retourner au Shield? Était-ce des motivations réelles aussi? Pourquoi voulait-il reprendre le taf finalement? Parce qu'il s'emmerdait ici? Sûrement pas, il avait toujours un truc à faire à la ferme. Besoin d'entraînement? Faut dire qu'il s'encroutait et l'âge n'y était pas pour rien. Était-ce pour Pietro qu'il y retournait? Peut-être bien aussi.

Laura coucha les enfants pendant que Clint débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Le couple se cala ensuite devant la télé un petit moment.

\- Cooper ira chez son ami, je l'en ai persuadé. Dit Laura en posant sa main sur le genou de son mari.

\- Je suis soulagé. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Pour lui ou pour le Shield? Demanda soudainement sa femme.

\- Pour lui Biensure. Laura... Si tu ne veux pas que je reprenne le boulot. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à dire. Lança Clint sur la défensive.

\- Non Hawkeye, ta place est avec eux. Je t'ai vu. Tu es heureux, ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es né pour bosser. Pas pour rester ici. Dit finalement la femme en se levant.

\- Je suis heureux que ça se passe comme ça. Tu es sure que ça ira pour Cooper? Demanda Clint en éteignant la télé tout en se levant également.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Occupe-toi de sauver le monde Clint. Lança t-elle en grimpant les escaliers.

Clint soupira puis suivit sa femme.

Le couple se mit au lit, et ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils se retrouvaient en même temps dans le lit conjugal. Laura se cala aussitôt dans les bras de son mari. Clint lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui.

Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son mari puis passa sa jambe sur les siennes. Clint, son bras autour de la taille de Laura, resta figé devant ce tableau. Sa femme avait envie de lui. Mais lui, restait bloqué devant elle. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de sa femme et resta ainsi sans attiser la flamme. Laura caressa sa chevelure, puis descendit le long de son dos.

\- J'ai mal au dos. Marmonna Clint. "J'ai mal dormi... Sur le canapé." Ajouta t'il.

\- Très bien. Chuchota t-elle d'une voix défaillante. "Je te laisse dormir." Ajouta t-elle la voix tremblante. "Bonne nuit Clint."

\- Bonne nuit Laura. Lâcha t'il avant de se retourner et de dormir.

* * *

 

**Samedi 31 juillet**

Ce fut un réveil difficile ce matin, il avait vraiment mal partout. Il regarda sa femme dormir, elle avait le visage triste. Était-ce lui qui l'avait rendu ainsi? Il se força à se lever. Ne serait-ce que pour finir ce fichu toit. Il prit une douche rapide, but un café et grimpa sur le toit. Il essaya de faire le moindre bruit possible. Mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse du bruit à un moment donné. Il descendit après avoir posé les tuiles sans les fixer et rejoignit sa famille. Ils étaient tous debout.

\- On va à la piscine. Lâcha Lila surexcitée.

\- Pas à la piscine. Au parc a-qua-tique. Dit aussitot Cooper.

Clint regarda Laura, il sourit en coin. "Bonne idée, mais il faut que je finisse ce toit."

\- T'en aurais pour combien de temps?

\- Une petite heure.

\- Bien, le temps de nous préparer. Clint attrapa une tartine et retourna sur le toit. Il fixa toute les tuiles puis rejoignit la salle de bain. Clint prit sa douche puis rejoignit les enfants impatient dans le salon.

La famille dans la voiture, il allèrent vers le parc aquatique. Il était bien 10h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le temps d'aller barboter un peu dans l'eau puis c'était déjà l'heure de manger. Ils allèrent se restaurer dans un fast-food, décorer par des aquariums en tout genre.

Puis la famille se scinda en deux. Clint s'occupa des deux grands, toboggan et jeux aquatique étaient à l'honneur. Laura, elle, se prélassait avec Nathaniel dans le coin aquababy.

La famille se réunit puis les parents inversèrent les rôles. Clint profita de cet instant pour être avec son cadet. Il ressemblait tellement à Laura. C'était simple c'était tout le portrait craché de Cooper. Seule sa petite Lila lui ressemblait. Et ça le ravissait. Sa petite Lila c'était sacrée pour lui.

Nathaniel commençait à se fatiguer. Clint prit la décision de sortir. Il essuya le petit et s'essuya lui-même puis alla se poser dans le café en hauteur d'où il pouvait voir tout le parc. Nathaniel s'endormit aussitôt dans la poussette. De là où il était posté il pouvait voir sa famille s'amuser dans les toboggan. Il profita de cet instant pour appeler Pietro.

\- Allô.

\- Piet', c'est moi.

\- Hey salut... Dit le jeune avant qu'un silence qui est en disait long s'imposa. Le plus jeune le coupa. "Alors comment tu vas?"

\- Ça va... Tu me manques Pietro. C'est dingue. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pourtant.

\- Hummm. Dit seulement le jeune qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de phrase. Comment devait-il prendre la chose? "Comment vont les enfants?"

\- Ça va, ils s'éclatent dans l'eau, avec Laura. On est au parc aquatique.

\- Cool. Tu reviens lundi?

\- Plutôt demain. Je préfère arriver la veille de la reprise. ... Et puis.. Marmonna Clint.

\- Je te manque. Conclut Pietro.

\- Oui... Je... J'ai toujours pas parler avec Laura. Lâcha Clint nerveusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, je te l'ai déjà dis. Murmura Pietro.

\- J'arrive plus à être son mari. Avoua le plus vieux.

\- Ah. Fit seulement le Sokovien, un peu gêné.

\- Je... Clint inspira un bon coup et regarda son fils dormant. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil. "J'arrive plus à la toucher, à... Lui dire des mots doux. Parce que... Parce que c'est à toi que j'ai envie de les dires. Elle est... Elle est la mère de mes enfants." Clint se tut. Il entendait la respiration de Pietro qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire? Le silence régna plus d'une minutes puis Clint reprit. "Je suis un père indigne... c'est ce que mes enfants vont penser de moi. Que je délaisse leur mère. D'ailleurs Cooper ne voulait pas aller en vacance, de peur de laisser sa mère seule. Je vais ... Tout foutre en l'air... Pour toi." Marmonna t-il, puis se reprit. "Enfin pas à cause de toi. Mais vraiment pour toi. C'est un peu égoïste. Je pense qu'à moi. À ce que je veux. Je pense même pas à eux."

\- Je... Je veux pas que tu sois maheureux, c'est pas mon but. Tes enfants comptent pour toi. Alors si tu préfères rester comme ça. Tu l'aimes... Tu l'aimes quand même. Je suis sure qu'au fond de toi, tu l'aimes. Ne gâche pas tout si tu n'en as pas envie." Conclut le jeune à contre coeur.

Clint ferma les yeux. "Je vais laisser le temps au temps. Tout ce que je sais. C'est que tu me manques. Laura ne me manque pas lorsque je suis en mission. Mes enfants me manquent. Sa présence me manque aussi. Mais pas les câlins ou... Ce n'est pas mon amante qui me manque quant elle n'est pas là. C'est mon épouse. Alors que toi..."

\- Réfléchis bien Clint.

\- Je fais que ça.

\- Écoute... Je dois te laisser. Je suis désolé. Mais ta pote m'attend pour un entraînement.

\- Nath... je comprend.

\- Réfléchis bien. OK? Prends ton temps.

\- Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'aime tellement. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je sais... À demain.

\- À demain. Dit-il en raccrochant lui aussi. Il chercha sa famille des yeux. Mais fut surpris de les voir arriver.

\- Comment t'as su que j'étais là? Lança le père.

\- On t'a vu. Dit Lila en riant.

\- Tu étais avec Cap au téléphone? Demanda son épouse.

\- Oui... Mentit-il. "Il me demandait si je venais demain ou lundi."

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai faim. Lança Lila. Toute la famille se mit à rire. La famille prit un goûter puis ils décidèrent d'aller se reposer dehors. Cooper et Lila profitèrent de l'immense piscine découverte pendant que parent et bébé profitaient du soleil.

\- Ça va toi en ce moment? Dit Laura en tentant une nouvelle fois d'engager la conversation avec son mari.

\- Oui.

\- T'as l'air ailleurs. Dit-elle.

\- Je suis claqué, j'ai mal partout. Abrégea Clint.

\- On dirait que quelques chose ne va pas. Murmura la femme, sachant qu'elle disait vrai.

\- Non tout va bien.... Une petite sieste ne ferait pas de mal. Lança Clint en se calant un peu mieux.

Laura sourit amèrement et laissa son époux se prélasser au soleil.

Après s'être reposer au soleil, les parents décidèrent de terminer la journée par un restaurant. C'était leur dernier dîner avant que Clint ne reprenne le boulot.

Sur la route du retour, tous les enfants dormaient, Cooper y compris. Laura réveilla Cooper, puis déposa Nathaniel dans son lit. Tandis que Clint faisait de même avec sa fille puis le couple se rejoignit autour d'une boisson chaude devant la télé.

\- Clint. Murmura Laura en déposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

\- Oui. Dit-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café.

\- Où as-tu passé la nuit? Lâcha soudainement Laura.

\- De quoi? Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux tout en déposant sa tasse à présent vide sur la table.

\- La dernière nuit, à la villa. Où l'as-tu passée? Réitéra la femme.

\- Je t'ai dis en haut, j'ai cuvé en haut, t'aurais préféré que je cuve dans ton lit? Dit Clint outré.

\- Mon lit?? Dit-elle les yeux rond comme des billes. "Clint, tu n'étais pas en haut, enfin du moins, pas dans les canapés. Où as-tu dormi? Insista la mère de famille.

\- Laura lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Bon je vais monter je suis claqué. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Non... Non. Non. Dit-elle en se postant face à lui." Tu vas pas esquiver comme ça. Ça fait des jours que tu esquives la discussion." Lâcha t-elle énervée.

\- J'étais avec Pietro. On a picolé et je me suis endormi c'est tout. Se défendit l'archer.

\- Dans sa chambre?? Tu vas me dire qu'au lieu de boire en haut au bar, vous êtes allés dans sa chambre. Demanda t-elle en agrippant son bras pour ne pas qu'il prenne la fuite.

\- Oui...Il ... On voulait pas que Sam ou.. Bafouilla t'il. "Laura, on a picolé, on a discuté, il m'a sauvé la vie. s'il te plaît..." Dit-il en esquivant le regard intense de son épouse.

\- Il est homosexuel, tu le sais qu'il est homo et toi tu vas dans sa chambre. Dit-elle en riant mais dans sa voix on pouvait entendre toute sa détresse.

\- Et alors quoi!? C'est Pietro putain, il s'est sacrifié pour moi! Homo ou pas c'est Pietro!! Lâcha t'il énervé la regardant enfin dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas mentionné? Pourquoi tu m'as dis que tu dormais en haut? Alors que tu étais avec lui. Pourquoi tu m'as menti? Qu'est ce que tu me caches Clint? Réussit-elle à dire tout en lâchant le bras de son époux.

\- Rien!!! Laisse-moi tranquille. Dit Clint en grimpant les escaliers.

Clint se déshabilla en un éclair et rentra dans les draps. Il entendit sa femme débarrasser le salon. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Ou du moins à faire semblant pour esquiver les questions pertinentes de sa femme.

* * *

 

**Dimanche 1 aout**

À son réveil, Clint se souvient aussitôt de la discussion ou plutôt dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa femme. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre avant qu'elle ne repasse à l'attaque, il alla réveiller sa fille. Si Lila était là, Laura ne cherchera pas à le questionner. Il prépara le déjeuner puis le reste de la famille descendit.

L'archer profita que Laura s'occupait de Nathaniel pour filer faire ses affaires. Puis descendit ses bagages avant de se prélasser dans le canapé. La fille Barton alla se caler dans les bras de son père. Laura ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle s'occupa toute la matinée du dernier enfant Barton et de la maison.

Le repas du midi fut silencieux. Mais Lila le coupa au moment du dessert, elle ne cessait de parler des Avengers. Cooper s'y mêla également, ordonnant à son père de demander aux jeunes, de leur donner leurs pseudo pour jouer avec eux en lignes. Seul Laura ne participait pas à la conversation.

Le repas finit, Laura but un café dans la cuisine, Clint, lui profita de ses enfants. Il était bientôt l'heure pour lui de prendre la route. Il alla tout de même voir son épouse. En rentrant dans la cuisine, elle faisait la vaisselle et semblait désemparée.

\- Je vais bientôt y aller. Marmonna Clint en déposant son sac à terre.

\- D'accord. Murmura t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Ça va pas? Demanda aussitôt Clint voyant la détresse de sa femme.

\- Clint... Je vous ai vu. Marmonna t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles? Demanda seulement Clint.

\- Toi, dans ses bras.. Lâcha t-elle avant de se retourner face à lui. "je t'ai cherché. Au petit matin, je t'ai cherché." Marmonna t-elle en pleurant tout en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Se défendit Clint.

\- Je vous ai vu je te dis.. Elle lâcha son torchon.

L'archer baissa les yeux. Il se demanda si elle ne prêchait pas le faux pour savoir le vrai. "Il avait besoin de moi... Il était pas bien... Alors... Je l'ai réconforté" Marmonna Clint toujours les yeux rivés sur le plancher.

\- Tu as aimé ?? Le prendre dans tes bras, tu as aimé? Demanda alors madame Barton.

\- Non. Mentit Clint.

\- Regarde-moi. Lâcha Laura mais celui-ci ne leva pas les yeux. "Clint regarde-moi." L'archer leva ses yeux lentement. Son regard embrumé croisa celui de Laura. Laura comprit de suite qu'elle avait vu juste et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

\- Je dois y aller. Bafouilla Clint en faisant volte face à son épouse. Il prit son sac le passa sur son épaule puis rejoingnit ses enfants.

Sa fille lui sauta dans les bras. Il la plaqua contre lui. Il tenta de garder la tête froide et essaya de faire face à ses émotions.

\- Maman pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Cooper.

\- Parce que votre père repart au Shield... Il va me manquer. Pas vous?

\- Siiiiii. Dit Lila.

\- Vous allez me manquer aussi... Laura.. Marmonna Clint en tentant de l'approcher mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

\- Va, Hawkeye. Va avant que je te retiens de grès ou de force. Clint comprit le message, embrassa ses enfants et sortit de la ferme aussi vite qu'il le put. Il entra dans la voiture, alluma le moteur, mit sa ceinture et leva les yeux dans son rétro. Il vit son Cadet lui faire un bref signe de la main. Il aperçut sa fille se cramponnant à Laura. Et elle... Laura, pleurant à chaude larmes tout en serrant son fils cadet contre elle.


	15. Chapter 15

 

 **Dimanche 1 aout** suite

Clint partit le coeur lourd, laisser ses enfants derrière lui était dur, même si ce n'était que momentanément. Il se repassa toute la conversation avec Laura. Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé entre Pietro et lui? ou cherchait-elle a savoir le fin mot de l'histoire? En y repensant, Clint se rendit compte qu'il s'était éloigné de sa femme. Pietro y était pour quelques chose, bien entendu. Mais pas tellement. Ce gamin lui manquait mais ce n'était pas seulement ça qui rebutait Clint. Enfin si, c'était lui, c'était Pietro. Mais il n'y était pour rien. Son éloignement vis à vis de Laura ne datait pas d'hier. Ça remontait à loin. Ça remontait à lui, à Pietro. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Clint se souvint des sensations qu'il avait ressentit au moment où il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Lorsque Pietro l'avait percuté et lancé sa phrase stupide. Oui ce fut à partir de là que Laura avait disparu de ses pensées et de son coeur.

Et ce baiser, ce baiser avait tout changé à la minute où il avait ouvert les yeux. "Gamin." Murmura Clint. L'archer alluma la radio, se morfondre ne changerait pas grand chose. Et il était épuisé de penser à tout ça. La musique le força à ne pas penser. Mais au fur et à mesure que le QG approchait. Pietro prenait place dans sa tête et dans son coeur. Il l'entendait battre à tout allure. Il allait retrouver celui qui faisait battre son coeur.

L'archer se gara, exactement au même endroit que la derniere fois. Il regarda dans son rétro la chambre de Pietro, personne à la vitre. Il coupa son moteur, il avait les mains moites, le coeur tambourinait fortement. Sa respiration était haletante, il stressait. Clint regarda l'heure. 17h. Il attrappa son sac et grimpa à l'étage commun des Avengers.

Dans l'ascenseur, il eut des suées, il sortit puis longea le couloir des logements. Au fut et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la chambre de Pietro, il se demanda s'il devait tenter de le voir avant de rejoindre les autres. Si quelqu'un s'apercevrait qu'il était allé voir Pietro avant les autres, ça jaserait se dit-il. Il opta donc pour aller directement au salon.

En passant devant sa porte, Clint entendit une drôle de conversation. Il reconnu aussitôt la voix de son Sokovien et celle du traître de Wilson aussi.

\- Tu m'écrases, tête de pioche!! Cria Wilson

\- Mais arrête de bouger aussi. On va pas y arriver autrement. Se plaignait Pietro. Clint se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de cette phrase. Il s'approcha de la porte. "Mets-toi bien." Râla encore le jumeau.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Ronchonna le faucon.

\- La mettre dans le trou!! Râla Pietro.

\- Mais vise mieux. Dit aussitôt Wilson.

Clint bouillonna, ses poings se serrèrent. Son visage prit une couleur cramoisit. Il se tâta à entrer un instant. Juste quelques secondes puis ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit Pietro et Sam assis à même le sol, une manette de jeu dans les mains.

\- Clint!! Dit Pietro souriant.

\- Vous.. vous.. vous jouez au jeu. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Beh oui, quoi d'autre? Dit Sam en riant.

\- Je... Tu peux nous laisser Wilson? Je dois parler... À Pietro... Dit Clint en déposant son sac sur le lit de Pietro.

\- Mais attend, on est en- commença par dire Wilson.

\- Maintenant. Coupa Clint.

Sam leva un sourcil et sortit de la chambre. Pietro se leva et sauta au cou de l'archer. "Clint... Tu m'as manqué." Lança t'il en déposant des tas de baiser sur le cou du père.

\- Chuttt, calme-toi... Dit aussitôt l'archer.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué... Chuhota Pietro en déposant des autres baisers, tout en poussant l'archer sur son lit.

\- À moi aussi. Dit Clint à moitié allongé sur le lit. "Ferme au moins la porte." Ajouta Clint en se laissant parsemer le cou de baiser. Pietro se redressa, se mordit la lèvre et se leva. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et revint de suite vers Clint.

\- À clé... Ajouta Clint avant que Pietro ne soit définitivement revenu vers lui... "Avec Wilson, on sait jamais."

Pietro fit à nouveau demi tour et s'exécuta. Il ferma la porte à clé et rejoingnit Clint qui s'était redressé. L'archer assit sur le lit, agrippa la taille de Pietro et le serra contre lui.

Pietro plaqua le crâne de son archer contre son ventre. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. "Ça va?" Chuchota Pietro.

Clint releva les yeux vers Pietro. "Je pensais que... tu voulais lâcher l'affaire..." Marmonna Clint les larmes aux yeux.

\- Sûrement pas.

\- J'ai eut si peur que tu me délaisses. Avoua Clint.

\- J'ai cru que c'était ce que tu me demandais. Mais j'ai bien compris que tu étais perdu quand tu m'as appelé. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser à Laura. Dit le gosse.

Clint regarda son amant et le serra contre lui. Pietro caressa une seconde fois le crâne de l'archer puis s'agenouilla face au père de famille désemparé. Clint attrapa aussitot le cou de Pietro et le serra contre lui.

Pietro entoura également le père de famille dans ses bras. Il comprit que Clint avait besoin de soutiens. Il avait sûrement jouer les durs dans sa famille. Avait sûrement tenter de jouer le père parfait. Mais là c'était bien Clint qui s'effondrait dans ses bras. Épuisé de cacher sa véritable nature.

Les deux hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Profitant de l'instant présent. Pietro se détacha un instant de Clint. " Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver..."

\- J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Murmura Clint le yeux embrumés.

\- Je sais... Je suis là Clint, ne t'inquiète pas. Chuchota Pietro en attrapant ses mains. "Je te lâche pas Clint. Ça prendra le temps que tu voudras. Mais je te lâche pas. "

Clint se cala contre Pietro et celui-ci le serra dans ses bras puis Chuchota. " Tu devrais aller voir les autres... Ils savent que tu es là."

Clint hocha de la tête, Pietro se leva et Clint le regarda. "Embrasse-moi." Chuchota l'archer.

\- On inverse les rôles, c'est toi qui me demande de t'embrasser. Dit Pietro en souriant en coin.

\- Tais-toi. Lâcha Clint en agrippant la nuque de Pietro et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clint passa sa langue contre celle de Pietro. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il carressa les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes. Et laissa s'échapper un gémissement. Pietro rompit ce baiser. "Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller avant que je puisse plus le faire." Chuchota Pietro.

Clint sourit à son tour puis détourna le regard. "Je me suis laissé emporter..." avoua Clint rougissant de son état.

\- Ça me déplait pas, bien au contraire... Mais faudrait pas qu'on se fasse prendre. Ajouta Pietro en se redressant. Il tendit la main à son amant. Celui-ci lattrappa.

\- Hummm... Acquiesca Clint en se redressant avec l'aide du gamin. Clint passa ses bras autour de la taille de Pietro et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Bon... Je vais rejoindre les autres.... Tu nous rejoins?"

Pietro sourit et passa ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. "Oui... À tout de suite. Je t'aime." Ajouta t'il avant de déposer un dernier baiser à son archer préféré.

Clint lâcha la taille de son amant, empoigna son sac et ouvrit la porte, il fit un dernier clin d'oeil à son amant avant de prendre la route vers la salle commune.

L'archer débarqua dans la salle commune le sourire aux lèvres. Seul Cap était présent, il se leva aussitôt qu'il vit Clint. Il le salua chaudement puis l'incita à s'assoir à table. "Alors comment ça se passe chez toi?" Demanda aussitôt Cap.

\- C'est compliqué. Avoua seulement Clint. Cap acquiesça seulement en voyant arriver la vision. Celui-ci le salua et s'installa avec eux. Cap proposa de faire un petit apéro et délaissa la vision et Clint. L'androide en profita pour discuter avec l'archer.

\- Vous lui avez beaucoups manqué. Dit la vision.

\- Je sais. Dit premièrement Clint puis reprit. "Je préfère qu'on évite de parler de... De Pietro et moi.."

\- Comme vous voulez. Cap revint avec trois verres puis Pietro arriva, il alla se servir lui aussi un verre et les rejoignit.

\- Wanda, Rhodey et Nath sont encore en entraînement je suppose. Dit Pietro.

\- Ça surprend quelqu'un? Lança Cap pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Pas vraiment. Dit Clint en riant. Ce fut autour de Sam de faire son entrée. Il s'installa devant la vision et ne dit mot. Il baissa même aussitôt les yeux. Clint lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Le silence régna aussitôt dans la salle commune, mais il fut rompu par les filles et Rhodey qui revenaient de leur entraînement.

Les discussions s'enchaînerent naturellement. Natasha et Wanda n'ayant pas leur langue dans leur poches. Le chef proposa de commander des pizza ce soir. Le plat préféré de l'archer.

C'est ainsi que les 7 membres des Avengers présent se réunirent autour d'une pizza devant la télé. Clint était loin de son Pietro. Enfin pas si loin, ils étaient déjà dans la même pièce alors ça le ravissait. Après avoir mangé sa pizza, Cap lui montra ses quartiers, il n'était jamais venu ici. Enfin du moins, y avait jamais vécu.

Il constata que sa chambre était la même que celle de Pietro. À la différence qu'il n'y avait pas de jeu vidéo et cette chambre était rangé contrairement à celle de Pietro. il défit ses affaires puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il pensait déjà à lui. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils étaient séparé. Il alla le rejoindre.

Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas se faire prendre. Au pire, il dirait qu'il s'était perdu. Il frappa à la porte. "Entre." Dit Pietro sachant pertinemment qui était derrière cette porte. Clint entra et referma la porte aussitot. Il resta figé devant Pietro. Allongé sur son lit, lisant une BD. Il ferma le bouquin et le posa sur la table de chevet. "Je te manque déjà."

\- Tout le temps. Avoua Clint. Pietro sourit à la remarque et le plus vieux finit par le rejoindre sur le lit. Clint s'allongea et plaça ses mains sous sa nuque pour éviter de toucher Pietro.

\- C'était dur tu sais. Marmonna Clint.

\- Je me doute. Lâcha Pietro. "T'as du faire ... Des choses... Que tu voulais pas forcément... Ou moins ne plus faire."

Clint acquiesça mais au fond, non, il n'avait rien fait pour faire croire à Laura que tout allait bien. Il soupira et se mit sur le côté. Il attrapa un pli du t shirt de Pietro et passa sa main dessus pour le défaire. "Je pensais pas que j'allais être autant accro à toi."

\- Je le pensais pas non plus... Dit le jeune en se mettant lui aussi sur le côté face au plus vieux. Clint plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et plaqua sa main sur sa nuque pour pouvoir lui déposer un baiser. Pietro rompit ce baiser se recula et contempla son archer. "Je pensais vraiment pas que tu allais aller être accro comme ça. Surtout après les misères que tu m'ais faite." Clint fit un sourire pincé puis se rapprocha du jeune. Il serra le gamin contre lui. Pietro lui caressa les cheveux.

Clint releva les yeux et attrappa de nouveau ses lèvres. Sa main agrippa sa hanche puis il lui caressa tout le flanc droit. Clint se laissa prendre au jeu, ce baiser était devenu ardent et sensuel.

Clint descendit sa main contre les reins du jeune et le serra contre lui. Il sentait le désir monter. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas rien fait avec Laura. Et puis de toute façon il ne l'a desirait plus. Il le désirait, lui. Sa langue, ses lèvres, son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à contrer ses désirs. Sa jambes entoura celle du sokovien. Sa main se faufila sous le tissus du gamin. Leurs sexe étaient l'un contre l'autre.

Clint lâcha les lèvres du jeune pour pourvoir goûter la peau sucrée du cou du gosse. Il passa sa langue sur sa gorge, puis l'embrassa. Le jeune poussa un gémissement et frissonna. "Calme-toi Clint." Chuchota Pietro.

Mais Clint continuait à caresser la peau de son dos et à embrasser la chaire de son cou. "Clint... On devrait arrêter." Murmura encore le jeune.

\- Humm... Ronchonna t'il.

\- Pense à ta femme. Ajouta le sokovien. Clint s'arrêta aussitôt et leva les yeux vers son amant. "Tu ne veux pas la blesser? Hein?" Glissa le jeune.

Clint baissa les yeux sur la gorge humide de Pietro.

\- T'as raison. Je devrais aller me coucher. Dit finalement Clint.

Pietro caressa les cheveux de son amant. Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air puis se leva directement. Il fit craquer son cou puis se pencha pour voler un énième baiser à son amant avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

En rentrant dans sa piaule, Clint se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et se repassa la scène. Il ressentit directement un frisson traverser son corps lorsqu'il repensa au cou de Pietro. Il sentait son érection revenir petit à petit en se souvenant du grain de peau de son amant. Cet homme le faisait bander en un éclair.

Lentement la main de l'archer descendit le long de son buste pour vérifier si c'était son érection qui faisait autant mal. Il constata qu'il était déjà dans un sacré état. "Pietro." Murmura Clint en se mordant la lèvre. Il se souvint de la scène dans le jacuzzi. Il se souvint de la tendresse de Pietro lorsqu'il avait caressé ses hanche.

Clint déboutonna lentement son jean pour être plus à l'aise et surtout moins étroit puis petit à petit, glissa sa main sous son caleçon. Il sursauta au contraste entre la peau brûlante de son sexe et de ses doigts frais. Doucement il empoigna sa verge et commença à faire quelques mouvement de va et vient. Pensant à chaque caresse que lui avait fait Pietro.

Il accélera les mouvement de son poignet lorsque qu'il se rappela l'effet que Pietro lui procurait lorsqu'il avait plaqué ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Toutes les images lui revinrent en tête. Son corps plaqué contre le sien, sa bouche l'embrassant comme jamais. Ses gemissements...

Clint sentit le plaisir monter petit à petit. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses hanches, son buste, son cou. "Pietro." Murmura t'il encore. Clint attrapa le drap de sa main libre et se laissa venir en frissonnant encore. "Pietroooo..." Gemit-il puis s'arrêta aussitôt. En constant qu'il ne lui avait même pas fallut cinq minutes pour qu'il se répand sur les draps.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Et s'eventa de la main. Il avait tellement chaud. Sur le coup, il s'en voulait. Quel genre de mec se branlait en pensant à un autre? Il se demanda si Cap avait ce genre de pensée pour Tony. Il chassa cette image de sa tête et se leva pour prendre une bonne douche froide puis rentra dans les draps.

**Lundi 2 aout**

En se réveillant, Clint fit un bond, où était-il? Le QG. Il était dans le nouveau QG. Il sourit aussitôt en pensant à son Pietro. L'aimait-il toujours? Il commençait à en douter. Il se souvint de la façon où Pietro les avait arrêter. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait, si ce n'était qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Clint soupira et passa prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune pour petit déjeuner.

Il remonta le long couloir et entra dans la salle commune. Natasha était déjà levée et servit aussitôt une tasse à son ami. L'archer sourit, posa son sac pour l'entrainement et attrapa sa tasse. Il s'assit à table et salua Cap et Wanda déjà levés également. Natasha s'assit elle aussi puis Rhodey arriva parlant avec la vision. Sam entra lui aussi, et s'installa parmis eux.

Les membres dejeunèrent en silence puis un vacarme arriva, un Tony plein d'entrain. Il parla bruyamment de ses recherches à la vision. Tout le monde écoutait leur conversation même si personne ne comprenait un mot de ce qu'ils disaient.

Pietro arriva en traînant les pieds. Les cheveux défaits. Un bas de survette bleu et un t-shirt ample sur le dos. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa soeur. Fit un geste de la main pour saluer les autres et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Wanda lui glissa un bol de céréales entre les mains puis s'en alla se préparer pour l'entrainement. Natasha suivit la jeune femme.

Les garçons restèrent quelques minutes de plus puis Cap secoua gentillement le gamin pour qu'il s'active à déjeuner. Tout le monde se leva et partit pendant que Pietro buvait son lait devenu chocolat grâce au céréales.

Clint suivit Cap, Rhodey et Sam vers la salle d'entraînement. Tony et la vision avaient déjà tourné dans un autre couloir, sûrement vers le labo de celui-ci.

Clint entra dans les vestiaire puis commença à se changer. Le silence régnait. Cap s'était mis au bout des vestiaires. Rhodey était en face de Clint. Sam à l'autre bout des vestiaires. Clint sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Pietro toujours à pied nu dans la même tenue. Il alla vers Sam et ouvrit son casier. Clint épia les deux hommes. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils mis l'un à côté de l'autre? Pietro remarqua les regards insistant de Clint envers Sam, il fronça des yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de le faire. Clint soupira et enfila ses basket avant de filer vers la salle.

Son sang commençait à bouillir. Premièrement sa femme insinuait qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Deuxièmement, ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Ensuite il y avait sa réaction la veille. Et puis maintenant il lui faisait des regards noirs... Il fonca vers le sac de sable et frappa dessus. Il ferma un instant les yeux imaginant ce putain de sac comme étant Sam Wilson.

\- T'avais besoin de te dépenser. Glissa Cap en retenant le sac.

Clint acquiesça seulement. "Alors c'est quoi le programme?"

\- Natasha s'occupe de Wanda. Sam et Rhodey bossent ensemble. J'aimerai faire du corps à corps tout les trois. Pietro, toi et moi. Ça te dérange pas?

\- Non.

\- OK.

Clint leva les yeux vers Pietro qui venait vers eux. Le jeune passa sa main sur sa nuque, rougissant légèrement. "Cap... Je fais quoi?"

\- On va faire du corps à corps. Clint?? Tu veux le tester?

Clint leva les yeux vers Cap, surpris de la phrase employé. "Oui." Lâcha t'il dans réfléchir.

\- Allez-y. Lança le chef.

Clint enleva ses basket et avança sur le tatami. Pietro fit de même. Ils se saluèrent sommairement puis Pietro tourna autour de Clint. "Allez frappe sale gosse. Je sais que t'en as envie."

Piero fronça les yeux et tenta quelques coups. Clint se défendit puis inversa rapidement les rôles. Il titilla le gamin pour tester ses facultés de défenses. Le sokovien esquiva quelques coups mais pas tous. Clint fini par le mettre au sol.

\- Bien. Coupa Cap. "Bon, la défense c'est pas ça. Tu veux lui apprendre quelques trucs ?"

\- Euh... Si tu veux... Clint montra quelques prise au jeune sous l'œil attentif du chef puis ils les mirent en pratique. Ils furent coupés par Wanda et Natasha qui les rejoignirent.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et Cap ordonna à Pietro d'appliquer ce qu'il avait apprit sur Natasha. Clint céda la place et alla s'asseoir à côté de Wanda.

\- Ça va? Demanda Wanda.

\- Oui et toi?

\- Ça va... Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Dit tout de même la sokovienne.

\- Tu crois que Sam plaît à Pietro? Demanda aussitot l'archer sans lâcher le gosse du regard.

Wanda soupira puis secoua la tête. "Biensure que non... Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

\- Je sais pas... Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble... Marmonna Clint .

\- Clint... Râla Wanda. "Ils ont le même âge. Moi je trouve ça bien que Pietro s'entende bien avec quelqu'un... Il est pas très bavard tu sais. Et n'a jamais eut beaucoups d'ami." Ajouta t-elle.

\- Ben justement pourquoi Sam? Lança t'il à nouveau.

\- T'es jaloux? Demanda la femme à moitié souriante.

\- Non... Dit Clint directement. "Je sais pas..." Dit-il enfin.

Cap demanda à Wanda de montrer à son frère ce qu'elle avait apprit pendant que Natasha testait si Clint s'était pas trop ramolli.

Ce fut après quelques KO que Cap fini la séance. L'archer s'était pris des tas de coups par sa meilleure amie. Il resta un moment à terre. Puis fini par se lever avec l'aide de Nath.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lundi 2 aout** suite

Il rejoignit les autres dans les vestiaires. Il passa sous la douche puis constata qu'il ne restait plus que Rhodey et Pietro dans les vestiaires. Rhodey sortit le premier bientôt suivi par Pietro, mais Clint le retint par le bras.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Pietro.

\- Il se passe un truc entre toi et Sam? Demanda Clint en se levant face à lui.

\- Biensure que non! Tu peux arrêter avec ça. Sérieux... Faut vraiment que t'arrête. Pourquoi tu crois que je sois attiré par lui?

\- T'es toujours avec lui. Dit seulement Clint en se laissant tomber sur le banc.

\- C'est qu'un pote Clint. Le seul d'ailleurs. Avoua Pietro toujours debout face à Clint, assit.

\- Ton vestiaire est à côté du sien... Comme par hasard... Il te suit, c'est pour ça que...? Bafouilla Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- C'est pour ça que quoi? Demanda Pietro. Clint ne répondit pas, il plaqua les mains de chaque côté, sur le banc, la tête toujours baissée. Le jeune fit une grimace et s'assit à ses côtés. Il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Clint. "Clint qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi tu penses que je préfère Sam à toi?"

\- Pourquoi tu nous as arrêté hier? Demanda l'archer en levant enfin les yeux sur son amant.

\- C'est ça qui te tracasse?

\- Ben oui... Je pensais que... Tu vois... Dit Clint gêné.

\- Clint... Dit Pietro en attrapant la main gauche de Clint entre les siennes. "C'est pas que j'en avais pas envie... C'est juste que... Je veux pas que tu trompes ta femme. Et surtout que tu t'en veuille de l'avoir trompé après."

\- Mais... T'aurais pu en profiter. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je voudrais pas... C'est ton choix et je le respecte. Avoua le jeune.

\- Je suis désolé d'être aussi con. Dit Clint en secouant la tête.

\- Je te pardonne vieillard. Dit Pietro en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Clint avant de se lever et de sortir des vestiaires.

Clint resta quelques minutes aux vestiaires puis rejoingnit les autres. Un buffet froid les attendait. Clint constata qu'il y avait une place de libre à côté de Sam, donc ça voudrait dire que Pietro ne s'était pas assis à ses côtés pour ne pas qu'il soit jaloux. Il s'installa donc aux côtés de Sam. Il participa à la discussion qui se portait sur l'entrainement de ce matin puis petit à petit, le groupe de dispersa. Pietro sortit de table, Clint resta avec Natasha un moment. Elle le força à la suivre dans le salon et le fit asseoir.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Laura? Demanda la rousse.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu réponds pas directement? Lui retourna aussitôt Nath.

\- Ça va !! Répondit-il seulement.

\- Elle m'a appelé vendredi, elle avait pas l'air bien. Confia Nath.

\- Sûrement parce que je revenais. Dit Clint pour se défendre.

\- Elle était d'accord pourtant. Dit Nath ne comprenant plus la réaction de cette dernière.

\- C'est toujours dur même si elle l'avouera pas. Répondit-il.

\- Tu vas faire quoi cet aprèm?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Je vais faire les boutiques avec Wanda... Si ça te dis.

\- T'es sérieuse? Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Bonne aprèm. Dit aussitôt Nath en comprenant que l'archer n'avait pas du tout envie de faire les boutiques.

Clint lui sourit puis se demanda ce que Laura avait pu bien dire à Nath. Il se demanda si elle n'allait pas non plus l'appeler pour lui parler de ses soupçons. D'ailleurs faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle à Pietro. Clint resta un moment devant la télé éteinte puis se décida à aller rejoindre Pietro.

Il mit un survette, se doutant où était son petit sokovien. Il sorti et remarqua ses trois coéquipiers courir autour du QG. Il les rejoignit en trottinant. Cap sourit aussitôt à Clint content que Clint prenne ses marques. Les autres hommes coururent doucement puis Cap défia le faucon pour une course. Le jeune Sam accepta directement sans s'apercevoir que Steve voulait surtout laisser Clint et Pietro un peu seul.

\- Il faut que je te parle Pietro.

\- Maintenant?

\- Oui. Dit Clint en stoppant aussitôt sa course. Le jeune se retourna surpris puis rejoignit Clint. L'archer attrapa la main du sokovien et l'emmena dans le QG. Le jeune n'osa pas lâcher sa main et se laissa guider. Clint emmena Pietro dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et prit l'ascenseur sans dire un mot. Il le fit longer le couloir des logements puis le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Pietro regarda tout d'abords la chambre de Clint puis le regarda ensuite, assis sur le lit.

Il constata par le visage grave de Clint que la situation était importante. Il s'installa à ses côtés. "De quoi veux-tu me parler?"

\- Laura sait. Je lui ai pas dis... Mais elle a comprit. Elle m'a demandé si... Elle nous a vu... Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Commença par dire Clint qui frottaient ses mains, stressé par la situation.

\- Elle nous a vu de quoi? Dit Pietro.

\- Dans ta chambre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'a cherché partout. Et qu'elle nous a vu dormir ensemble. Ajouta Clint en levant les yeux vers Pietro.

\- Ça veut pas dire que... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- J'étais dans tes bras. Ajouta Clint.

\- En dormant! C'est pas forcément de ton plein grès.. quand on dort tout ça.. Bafouilla une seconde fois Pietro.

\- Elle m'a demandé si j'avais aimé être dans tes bras. Chuchota Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et,? Dit seulement Pietro voulant savoir lui aussi ce que ça lui avait fait.

\- Je lui ai menti... Je lui dis que non ...Mais ... Elle l'a vu... Enfin, elle me connait, elle sait quand je mens. Elle l'a vu dans mon regard. Elle sait Pietro. Le sokovien regarda les mains de Clint qui ne restaient pas en place et attrapa l'une d'elles.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit?

\- Pas grand chose... C'était juste avant de partir. Je sais pas où on en est, elle et moi. Je sais pas ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Je crois que... Pietro entrelassa ses doigts à ceux de Clint. "On a rompu sans le dire clairement." Ajouta Clint.

\- Je suis désolé Clint. Dit Pietro en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Ne le sois pas... Tu as ce que tu voulais. Chuchota l'archer. Pietro releva la tête puis regarda le plus vieux choqué par sa phrase. "C'est pas méchant. Je t'ai dis que ... Tôt ou tard tu auras ce que tu veux... Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas la même chose que toi." Clint lâcha la main de Pietro et passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. "voilà. Je voulais te tenir au courant. Ah... Heu, elle a appelé Nath vendredi je crois. D'après Nath, elle n'allait pas bien au téléphone. Elle avait l'air de dire que ça l'a faisait chier finalement que je reprenne le taf. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je sais pas si elle sait. Ou si elle croit savoir."

\- Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler. Et puis... Bon... Soit vous n'êtes plus ensemble et tu seras fixé. Ou soit vous l'êtes toujours. Alors ce serait normal que tu appelles."

\- Arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit. Mais t'as raison je devrais l'appeler au moins pour être fixer.

Clint sourit puis se lèva. Pietro leva un sourcil envers le plus vieux qui le regardait, attendant qu'il se lève aussi. "On y va?"

\- T'es si pressé ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Non. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- T'es moins entreprenant d'hier. Murmura Pietro, souriant et rougissant à la fois.

Clint sourit amplement. "Je pensais que tu voulais aller courir." Dit seulement le plus vieux. "Et puis... Cap et Sam vont se demander où on est passés".

\- Cap se doute très bien.

\- Pas Sam. Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Hum.. Pietro se leva et agrippa le cou de Clint. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. "J'aime pas quand t'as raison."

\- Va falloir t'y habitué pourtant. Lança Clint en ricanant.

Le jeune pouffa de rire à la réponse puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Qui lui, avait entouré le buste du jeune. Les deux hommes rompirent le baiser, puis le silence régna, les joues commençaient à prendre une couleur rougeâtres. "Bon..." Fit Clint en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

\- On va retourner courir. Complèta le sokovien ne lachant pas son héro tout de même.

\- Oui... Tu... T'as quelques chose de prévu... Après le dîner ou... Je sais pas trop comment ça marche ici le soir.. Bafouilla Clint gêné.

\- En général, chacun retourne dans sa piaule. Enfin ça dépends. Dit le jeune.

\- Ok... Je... ça te dirait de boire un verre ... Enfin je sais pas trop où... Je connais rien ici. Tu sais où on pourrait... Euh...

\- À quel heure?? Abrégea Pietro pour sortir Clint de l'embarras.

\- Je sais pas.... Après le dîner...

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait? Tu m'envoi un SMS quand tu pars et je te rejoins à la bagnole. Dit le jeune assuré.

\- D'accord. Fit Clint qui aimait quand Pietro prenait les choses en mains. Surtout quand lui avait du mal à les prendre lui-même. Les deux hommes finirent par se détacher puis Clint ouvrit la porte. Il laissa le jeune en sortir puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches, suivant le jeune. Clint sentait encore ses joues rougissantes. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné de rendez-vous. Ça remontait à vraiment à loin. Le duo rejoignit ensuite les deux hommes en petites foulées. Le visage souriant et détendu.

Cap vit de suite que les hommes étaient de bon humeur. Sam, lui se demanda où ils étaient passés. Pietro lui, souriait encore et encore. Clint quant à lui, se sentait comme un gamin de 20 ans. Qui avait donné son premier rendez-vous. Face à Pietro, il perdait ses moyens à chaque fois. Que se soit par l'excitation qu'il lui procurait, ou bien tout simplement ne sachant plus aligner un mot correctement.

Les hommes coururent pendant quelques minutes puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils allèrent chacun dans leurs quartiers. Clint se prit une bonne douche puis prit connaissance de sa piaule. Il installa sur son chevet, une photo de sa famille. Puis s'allongea dans son lit, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre, à peine 18h qu'allait-il faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure du repas de ce soir.

Il se demanda si il devrait pas appeler Laura. Il serait peut-être fixé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ... Réflexion faite, il ne l'appelerait pas, pas de suite dans tout les cas. il se leva et alla voir ce que faisaient les autres. En entrant dans la salle commune, seul Cap y était. Clint alla se servir un verre de whisky et le rejoignit. Le chef ferma son livre. "Ça va mieux?"

\- Pourquoi mieux? Dit aussitôt Clint.

\- Tu avais l'air... Stressé. Dit seulement cap en se mettant un peu de biais pour voir le visage de l'archer.

\- Un peu... Je suis... Ça t'es déjà arrivé de ressentir des émotions que t'avais jamais ressenti avant? Cap pinça les lèvres, les yeux dans le vide. Puis se tourna vers Clint.

\- Tony. Dit-il seulement.

Clint sourit et secoua la tête. "Je suis bête, oui. En fait c'était pas à ce genre d'émotion que je pensais.

\- À quoi tu pensais? Demanda alors Cap en fronça les yeux ne sachant pas du tout où il voulait en venir .

\- Pour tout de dire. Sam m'énerve. Il fait rien pourtant, c'est moi qui me tape des films. Mais ça m'énerve la relation qu'ils ont lui et Pietro. Lâcha Clint d'une traite

\- Parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble. Affirma le capitaine qui avait bien remarqué la jalousie de l'archer.

\- Ouais par exemple... Je me dis, pourquoi il ne lui plairait pas, c'est vrai, il est jeune, plein d'humour, talentueux, courageux. Pourquoi il ne lui plaît pas? Dit à nouveau Clint les yeux ouvert, cherchant encore des réponses.

\- Et pourquoi il préfère toi? Complèta Cap en souriant.

\- Ouais...

\- La vie est un grand mystère. Dit d'abord Cap puis son sourire s'agrandit "Parce que toi, tu es peut-être plus mature que Sam." Dit premièrement Steve. "en ce qui concerne l'humour, t'es pas du genre à être le dernier pour déconner. Talentueux, je pense que c'est ton deuxième prénom et courageux... j'en parle même pas." Finit-il par dire. Il regarda un instant son ami, semblant réfléchir à la question. "Clint tu as de tas de qualités qui peuvent plaire... Sinon tu serais un éternel célibataire non, alors que ce n'est pas le cas. " Ajouta t'il.

\- Hum. Enfin ça n'enlève pas, que je suis quand même jaloux. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Quelques part c'est une preuve d'amour, tant que ce n'est pas maladif. Tant que ça nuit pas à votre relation.... Acheva le captain en s'asseyant à nouveau correctement ... Le silence enhavit la pièce puis Cap reprit. "Dis... Quand tu m'as dis que tu étais jaloux car Pietro et lui sont souvent ensemble ça m'a fait penser à un truc."

\- À quoi?

\- Ta femme n'est pas trop jalouse que tu passes justement du temps avec Pietro? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouh la... Très bonne question... C'est compliqué en ce moment. Avoua l'archer.

\- J'imagine.

\- Je crois qu'on est... En train de.. Clint fit une pause, cherchant les mots exacts mais il ne les avaient pas. "c'est vraiment compliqué..." Souffla t'il avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Il posa le verre sur la table et reprit. "Et vous? Il se passe quoi??? C'est vrai... On vous voit jamais... On sait rien... Il se passe un truc ou pas??"

Cap soupira puis lâcha. "Il y a rien de sérieux. On... Passe du temps ensemble c'est tout."

\- Ça a l'air de t'affecter... Remarqua l'archer.

\- Un peu...

Clint pinca les lèvres. Réalisant qu'il avait plomber l'ambiance, le cap semblait triste et perdu maintenant. Pourquoi s'accrochait-il a Tony? Ce fut la question qui lui posa justement.

\- Comment t'arrive à ... T'accrocher? parce que je suppose que c'est pas toi le problème mais lui.

\- Demande à Pietro comment il tient te sachant toujours marié et tu auras la réponse... Répondit du tac au tac, Steve. Laissant un Clint face à sa propre image. "Parfois les gens sont fait pour faire des sacrifices... Je crois que Pietro est bien placé à ce niveau là pour le savoir. Alors voilà. Je tiens trop à lui pour le laisser s'échapper et en même temps je veux pas le retenir de force." Murmura le chef.

Clint se sentit comme un con après un tel discours. Il chercha une phrase d'accroche pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le cul! Il n'y avait que ça de bon. "Dis... Vous avez... Vous avez déjà couché ensemble?" Le visage de Cap devient blanc puis rouge puis Clint grimaça. "Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.... C'est pas que je veuille savoir... C'est juste... J'ai jamais touché un mec de ma vie. Alors je voudrais pas paraître ballot." Confia Clint aussi mal à l'aise que Steve.

\- Je peux pas t'aider sur ça... Dit seulement le chef.

\- Hum. Fit Clint.

L'entrée de Rhodey et Natasha firent sursauter les deux hommes pensant tout deux à leur amants respectif. Natasha se laissa tomber sur le canapé en attrapant le verre de Clint par la même occasion. Clint sourit à son amie. Et décida d'aller se chercher un autre verre.

De retour dans le salon. Il aperçut que Sam et Wanda les avaient rejoint. Clint s'installa confortablement à côté de son amie et trinqua avec elle. Cap et Rhodey allèrent dans la cuisine. Les quatres autres discutèrent calmement en attendant que les commis de la journée fassent le dîner.

Clint sourit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit entrer Pietro dans la pièce. Il tenta de cacher ses émotions, tout le monde n'était pas au courant. Il plongea le nez dans son verre pour éviter de se trahir mais ce foutu sourire n'arrivait à se défaire de ses lèvres. Il se leva donc pour se resservir un verre. Cap lui fit savoir qu'ils passeraient à table dans 2 minutes. Clint reparti donc sans son verre mais avec une pile d'assiette dans les mains.

C'était à son tour et à celui de Nath de mettre la table. Ils s'exécutèrent puis s'attablerent. Le couple de cuisto amenèrent le repas. Cordon bleu, pomme de terre et haricot beurre puis la vision et Tony firent leur entrée.

Clint tourna aussitôt la tête vers Cap mais celui ci ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage. Comment arrivait-il à ne pas sourire?? Alors que lui avait encore un sourire béat sur les lèvres rien qu'à penser à Pietro.

"Sef control." Se dit-il tout simplement. Les Avengers prirent leur repas dans un brouhaha permanent c'était ça aussi la colloc.

Après ce bon repas, quelques'uns resterent dans le salon, d'autres allèrent dans leur chambre. Notamment Clint qui fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer en cachette. Dans la salle de bain, il se prépara, il avait l'impression d'être un gosse qui allait faire le mur. Son coeur battait la chamade alors que c'était pas comme si il ne connaissait pas Pietro.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, s'assit sur le lit et attendit que passent les minutes, impatient et stressé à la fois. Il se leva et alla se regarder une seconde fois dans ce miroir. Il fit les cent pas dans la chambre puis prit la décision d'y aller. Un dernier message à Pietro et il était prêt. Il sortit furtivement en tapinant de façon subrogative jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Puis rejoignit enfin sa bagnole.

Dans la bagnole, le stress commençait à monter, il regardait sans cesse dans son rétro. La chambre de Pietro était éteinte mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il y était avant? Peut-être était-il resté un peu au salon?

Clint sortit son portable et regarda s'il n'avait pas reçu de SMS, il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un courant d'air s'invita à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Clint fut tellement surpris qu'il restait bouche bée face au jeune.

\- On y va vieillard? Dit le jeune pour couper le silence.

\- Oui... Dit Clint en secouant la tête. Il sourit à présent et mit le contact. "Alors on va où?"

\- Sorts du complexe et prend directement à gauche. Ordonna le jeune

Clint s'exécuta et poursuivit les instruction à la lettre. La nuit venait à peine de tomber mais les lampadaires n'étaient pas encore allumées. Seul les phares des autres voitures les éclairés un peu. Le silence régnait mis à part la voix du sokovien qui annonçait les directions.

Ce fut au bout d'un petit quart d'heure que Clint constata qu'il y avait bien un bar. Il se gara à cheval sur le trottoir et resta figé dans la bagnole.

Maintenant qu'il était en face du bar, il se demanda comment se passait un rendez-vous entre deux mecs. À l'extérieur surtout. Comment devait-il réagir? Comment les autres consommateurs les regarderaient s'il prenait la main de Pietro dans la sienne par inadvertance.

Les mains crispées sur le volant, Clint fit un mouvement de côté pour tenter de voir l'intérieur du bar. "T'as l'air stressé."

\- Un peu pour rien te cacher. Babultia Clint.

\- Faut pas. Lâcha Pietro en posant sa main sur son genou. Le geste n'était pas anodin mais tout à fait réfléchis. Il savait que c'était un geste qui rassurerait peut-être le plus vieux. Le jeune se pinça les lèvres lorsque Clint regarda justement celle-ci posée sur son genou. Clint leva les yeux vers lui puis sourit.

\- C'était un mauvaise idée d'aller à l'extérieur peut-être. Bafouilla Clint sentant ses joues rougir.

\- Tu as peur du regard des autres? Demanda Pietro qui avait très bien compris la situation.

Clint prit une inspiration et allait répondre que non mais se dégonfla et avoua. "Oui."

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est un bar gay friendly. Clint regarda aussitôt la devanture cherchant un signe confirmant les dires de Pietro mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. "Si tu cherches un drapeau gay, tu le trouveras pas. C'est gay friendly mais pas officiellement." Clint le regarda les yeux plein de question le jeune poursuivit. "Le patron est très tolérant et n'accepte aucune critiques vis à vis de ça. Il aime pas les cases, alors tu verras jamais rien pouvant s'identifier à une appartenance queconque. Allez viens." Dit le jeune en tapotant la jambe de Clint tout en ouvrant sa porte bien décidé à entrer dans le bar.

Clint inspira un bon coup et fini de sortir dans la bulle cocooning de la voiture. Il rejoignit Pietro, celui ci lui sourit et poussa la porte.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lundi 2 aout** suite

Le bar n'était pas beaucoup éclairé, un long comptoirs très moderne longeait l'établissement. Trois hommes étaient attablés et un couple d'homme et de femme s'y tenait également au bout.

Des tables entourés d'immense banquette se trouvaiient sur leur gauche. Quelques tables étaient occupées. Une table ou quatres hommes riaient bruyamment. Une autre avec trois femmes. Deux femmes seules, un peu plus loin. Un couple ayant l'air hétéro s'était posé juste à l'entrée. Pietro alla s'installer sur la table du fond. Clint s'assit en face de lui. Son coeur battait la chamade.

Clint attrapa la carte de forme triangulaire sur la table. Il fallait qu'il ait quelques chose entre les mains pour faire passer son angoisse. Il regarda toute les boissons proposées. Un serveur arriva vers eux. Clint posa la carte sur la table instantanément. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps à la question et commanda un whisky. Triple. Sans glace. Pietro opta lui pour une vodka tonic.

Le serveur parti laissant Clint et toutes ses angoisses face au sokovien. "Un triple, t'es si stressé que ça." Se moquait le jeune.

\- Ça fait 15 ans que j'ai pas donné ce genre de rendez-vous. Marmonna Clint sans réfléchir, les yeux rivés dans son verre.

Pietro sourit amplement. "Et bah, dis toi que ce n'est pas ce genre de rendez-vous. Détends-toi. On est deux amis qui viennent prendre un verre. Juste de simple amis." Ajouta Pietro pour rassurer l'archer.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. "Désolé." bafouilla t'il.

Pietro riacana. "Désolé de quoi?? Détends-toi Clint." Lâcha le jeune. "Personne te jugera ici."

Clint Hocha de la tête comme pour confirmer ce que disait le jeune mais n'en était pas si convaincu. Il fut soulagé lorsque son whisky arriva. Il but le tiers de son verre. Pietro engeaga la conversation, lui parlant d'une mission prochaine, il se doutait que la seule chose qui mettrait à l'aise le tireur était ce genre de conversation. De mission, de combat, de truc de bonhomme quoi.

Un couple d'homme entra main dans la main et le regard de Clint se posa directement sur eux. Mi-choqué, mi-interloqué par l'action qui se déroulait devant lui. Pietro se retourna directement captant le regard de Clint déviant sur la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau et Pietro sourit à l'entrée du troisième homme qui venait d'entrer, il le salut légèrement de la main puis l'homme lui rendit son geste et alla tout d'abord serrer la main du barman puis s'installa sur un tabouret.

Pietro tourna à nouveau la tête vers Clint, qui sourit confus par le fait qu'il avait presque dévisagé ces deux hommes; et aussi car il avait regardé un peu de haut le troisième homme entrer.

\- C'est le patron du bar. Dit aussitôt Pietro pour le réconforter.

\- Oh... Je... J'ai rien dis...

\- Je te préviens c'est tout... Et puis je sais que t'es un peu jaloux. Dit Pietro souriant tout en déposant sa main sur celle de l'archer. Clint fut surpris par ce geste mais ne tenta pas de retirer sa main. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu sur lui. Pietro remarqua son geste et retira sa main. "Désolé." Dit-il.

\- C'est rien... Faut bien que j'apprenne à prendre sur moi... Le barman tendit un verre au patron et celui-ci les rejoignit.

\- Ta soeur a beaucoup changé dis-moi. Lança le patron sur le ton de la rigolade tout en serrant la main de Pietro. Le jeune pouffa de rire, Clint sourit à la remarque et serra une poignée de main bien ferme à l'homme qui s'installa à côté de Pietro.

\- Je me présente, Ian.

\- Clint.

\- Oh... Clint... Je comprends mieux. Lança l'homme et ce fut Pietro à présent qui rougit d'un coup.

Pietro toussota et but une gorgée de son verre.

\- Allez, je vais vous laisser. Dit le patron en se levant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pietro. "passe le bonjour à ton double." Lança t'il se s'éloignant d'eux.

Clint but une gorgée et regarda Pietro les joues rouges. Il se doutait qu'il était gêné que son ami ait balance qu'il lui avait déjà parlé de lui, mais Clint ne releva pas, pas pour le moment dans tous les cas. Il souleva autre-chose parcontre.

\- Tu viens souvent ici avec Wanda?

\- Quelques fois... On aime se retrouver à deux, rien qu'à deux, parfois. Murmura Pietro.

\- C'est compréhensible. Il a l'air de bien te connaître tout de même. Lâcha Clint en pinçant les lèvres. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici? Trois mois maxi."

\- On y viens tout les weekend pratiquement.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dit seulement l'archer.

\- Ça va, t'as l'air un peu moins oppressé? Dit Pietro.

\- Je suis pas oppressé, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir 15 ans.

Pietro rit. "Ça doit te changer vieillard."

\- Ne me cherche pas sale gosse. Dit Clint en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oh... Tu vas me faire quoi sinon?? Titillait le jeune en levant les sourcils.

Clin lança un regard sur le côté et se pencha plus près de Pietro. "Je suis capable de te tuer avec deux doigts et j'ai une pelle dans le coffre..."

Pietro pouffa de rire, Clint le suivit. "Tu m'as scié." Lâcha Pietro. "je pensais pas du tout que tu allais me sortir ça." Avoua le gosse qui se marrait encore.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te dire quoi?? Demanda Clint.

\- Tout autre chose. Avoua le jeune rougissant.

\- C'est à dire? Titilla Clint en souriant.

\- Me cherche pas non plus l'ancêtre. Dit le jeune qui rougissait encore.

\- Sinon quoi? lança Clint en retournant la situation.

Pietro but une gorgée de son verre, regarda sur le côté puis se lança. "Je suis capable de te ligoter en deux secondes, j'ai pas de pelle, mais t'imagines même pas tout ce que je pourrais te faire."

Clin sourit. "Ça a l'air interressant ton histoire. Je sais pas si je dois continuer à t'emmerder ou pas du coup."

Pietro se mordit la lèvre, puis baissa les yeux. Chacun attrapa son verre et but quelques gorgée en se souriant et gloussant repensant à cette conversation plutôt étrange.

Les deux amants continuèrent de parler, de rire, d'être eux, autour d'un second verre puis décidèrent de partir après ce dernier.

Dans la voiture, c'était bien calme, les deux hommes appréhendaient leur retour au QG.

Clint se gara exactement à la même place, il coupa le moteur puis Pietro descendit illico. Clint fit de même. Sans un bruit les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

\- Tu voudrais pas manger un truc, je crois que ma soeur a acheté des chocolats. Dit Pietro avant d'arriver à l'étage commun.

\- On va pas manger les chocolats de ta soeur. Dit seulement Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Il doit bien y avoir d'autres connerie, j'ai faim. Clint sourit et suivit tout de même Pietro vers la cuisine commune.

Clint s'installa sur le plan de travail pendant que Pietro fouillait tout les armoires. Il sortit deux barres de chocolat. Clint sourit à sa trouvaille. Le jeune déballa de suite le chocolat et prit un morceau. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, Clint sourit à cet réaction.

Il ouvrit les yeux et proposa à Clint le deuxième. Le plus vieux refusa et le plus jeune insista. Clint rit en lui disant qu'il était au régime mais le sokovien lui mit la barre chocolatée dans la bouche. "Mange. Prends des forces." lâcha t'il. Clint croqua un bout et le lui tendit à nouveau. Le jeune reprit le chocolat et se posa contre le mur épiant son archer.

Le jeune se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo et but une gorgée de jus d'orange directement à la bouteille. Il en proposa tout de même au plus vieux avant de la ranger et revint vers Clint qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. L'archer attrapa ses mains au passages.

\- Oui. Dit Pietro.

\- J'ai passé une superbe soirée. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas rit comme ça.

Pietro aurait pu dire que lui aussi mais ne tergiversa pas sur les mots et préféra passer à l'action. Il accrocha la nuque du plus vieux et attrapa ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourir aussitôt tout le corps de Clint.

L'archer ferma automatiquement les yeux laissant ses sens travailler à la place de son cerveau. Ses mains vinrent entourer la mâchoire du plus jeune. Puis celui-ci se laissa descendre du plan de travail pour pouvoir enlacer Pietro correctement. Ses bras puissants enveloppèrent le jeune. Leurs lèvres humides se humaient, se cherchaient. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre.

Les mains du jeune descendirent sur le dos du plus vieux, puis sur ses reins. Puis il en remonta tout de même une sur sa nuque et descendit la deuxième sur le haut de ses fesses. Clint gémit au contact, surpris par ce geste.

Le père de famille serrait toujours le coureur contre lui mais remonta une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amants. Il aimait glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches, il aimait caresser le haut de sa nuque.

Un bruit dans le couloir les firent sursauter. Pietro lâcha Clint et chopa sa barre de chocolat avant de s'assoir sur le plan de travail. Clint, désemparé par la vitesse de Pietro, parut soudainement perdu, se demandant où étaient ces lèvres fines qu'il embrassait à l'instant. Rhodey entra dans la cuisine et sursauta face aux hommes. "Putain vous m'avez fait peur." Lança le noir.

\- Bah à nous aussi. Glissa Pietro naturellement. "Bon allez salut les gars." Lança t'il en quittant la pièce.

\- Salut... Marmonna Clint. Il salua Rhodey puis s'en alla vers sa piaule encore un peu désarçonné.

Il etait prêt de 0h00 et Clint ne perdit pas de temp pour se déshabiller et se foutre au pieu. Dans ses draps, l'archer souriait. "Pietro." Murmura t'il avant de sombrer définitivement.

* * *

 

**Mardi 3 aout**

Clint entendit frapper à sa porte, il ouvrit un œil et fut aveuglé par le soleil. Il agrippa son réveil pendant qu'on frappait à nouveau à sa porte. 8h. "Ouais, Ouais." Marmonna t'il en se levant. Il avança au radars et ouvrit la porte sur une Natasha prête à l'entraînement. Celui ci se gratta la tête et grimaca. "J'arrive." marmonna t'il.

\- T'as fais la fête ou quoi? T'as une sale tête.

\- J'adore toujours tes compliments. Lâcha Clint en allant vers son armoire. Il sortit un survette le mit puis passa un t shirt. La femme entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Clint sortit une paire de chaussette et les enfila les yeux pratiquement fermés.

Nath lui tendit ses baskets. Clint les choppa et les enfila avant de se frotter le visage. "Tu permet que je me passe la gueule à l'eau. J'ai du mal là."

\- Dur dur de reprendre le taf. Lança la rousse.

\- Hum. acquiesça seulement l'archer en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il se passa le visage à l'eau clair puis se regarda dans le miroir. Il soupira avant de rejoindre son amie.

Ce matin, il était seul avec Natasha en entraînement. La fatigue de la veille et la brutalité des coups de Natasha le mettaient rapidement au tapis. La jeune femme eut pitié de lui et arrêta les supplices. Il l'a remercia de ce geste. Clint se rendit directement vers les douches, pouvant enfin prendre une vraie douche qui le réveillerait.

Clint se changea lentement dans le vestiaire vide. Il regarda le vestiaire du sokovien et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il sourit en voyant en dessous de "P. Maximoff." Quelques post it. On pouvait lire. Un "casse couille de première." Suivit d'un "moj brat." Puis un "Speedy Gonzales." Et enfin un "où sont mes gaufres sans gluten ??"

Clint rit à ce dernier post it. Il se demanda s'il avait le droit d'ouvrir son vestiaire. Bien sûre que non, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais il l'ouvrit quand même. Il remarqua que Pietro n'était pas soigneux. Des tas de baskets, tous de la même marques s'entassaient dans le bas. Des survettes sales roulés en boules. Du déo, du parfum, une brosse. Il remarqua ensuite quelques photos sur la porte intérieure. Une photo de Pietro et Wanda.

Une autres, où elle était seule.

Une où il y avait Cap, Nath, Wanda, Sam et Pietro.

Encore une autre avec Rhodey, Thor, Wanda, la vision et Tony.

Un dessin d'un bonhomme tout en bleu avec un éclair sur le torse. Où il était écris. "Quicksilver, de la part de Tom, 6 ans." Puis il aperçut une photo de lui et de Wanda. Il se demanda où il avait prit cette photo, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il eut le temps de le prendre en photo. Quoiqu'avec lui, on ne savait jamais. En regardant de plus près, il s'appercut qu'elle avait été découpée d'un journal. Clint se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi découper une photo dans un journal alors qu'il avait des tas de photo de sa sœur. Il comprit alors que Wanda n'était qu'un prétexte. Il voulait tout simplement avoir une photo de lui. Clint sourit et se dit qu'il lui en donnerait une, une vraie, pas tirer d'un journal et pas en uniforme. Quoique cet uniforme lui allait bien. Se dit-il.

Clint entendit du bruit et referma le casier du jeune avant de choper son sac et de sortir des vestiaires.

Il remonta à la salle commune et salua tout les habitants. À table, Cap informa l'équipe que Rhodey et Nath partiraient en mission demain pour quelques jours. Les deux agents acceptèrent .

Le repas fini, Pietro opta pour aller courir tendit que Clint préféra aller se reposer un peu. Dans sa chambre, il songea à appeler Laura, il fallait bien qu'il prenne des nouvelles de ses enfants.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, les jambes dans le vide et sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la ferme

Les sonneries furent longues et stressante pour lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander comment Laura allait réagir qu'elle décrocha.

\- Oui. Dit la voix de la brune.

\- C'est moi.

\- Bonjour... Comment ça se passe? Demanda madame Barton.

\- Bien. Le QG... Est énorme. J'ai peur de me perdre. Dit Clint.

\- Ah... Comment vont les autres? Dit aussitôt Laura l'air de rien.

\- Bien... Ils te saluent d'ailleurs. ... Et vous.... Comment ça se passe à la maison?

\- Ça fait à peine 48h tu sais... Tout va bien. .. Ah.. je te passe ta fille.

\- Papa!! Cria Lila.

\- Ma princesse. Comment ça va? Demanda Clint le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça va... Tu reviens quand? Demanda la petite.

\- Je suis à peine parti... Bientôt ma chérie... Ne t'inquiète pas... Murmura Clint souriant.

\- Nathaniel, il a une dent. Annonça la gamine.

\- Ah... Dit le père.

\- Je te repasse maman. Dit aussitôt la petite.

\- Allô. Fit Laura en reprenant le combiné.

\- Ça y est, elle est enfin sortie cette dent. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui... Je. Il eut un silence, Laura semblait se déplacer dans une autre pièce puis elle reprit. "Je suis désolé. De m'être emportée ... J'aurais préféré que tu partes avec le sourire. Enfin... Tu comprends... J'ai été dur..." Dit-elle, puis se reprit. "Non, en fait... Je sais pas..."

\- Tu avais changé d'avis... Pour la reprise du taf... Natasha m'en a parlé. T'aurais voulu que je reste non? Demanda Clint.

\- L'important n'est pas ce que je veux. C'est à toi de voir... Si je voulais te garder... C'est pour des mauvaises raisons. Avoua la mère de famille.

\- Les quelles?

\- J'ai eu peur ... Que tu partes définitivement et en même temps.... Si c'est le cas... Ce serait ton choix. J'ai pas le droit de te retenir de force. Dit seulement la mère de famille.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille partir?

\- Clint... Soupira Laura.

\- Quoi?? Dis-moi. Lâcha l'archer.

\- J'ai toujours eut peur que tu craques sur une de tes collègues. C'est vrai t'es séduisant... Et je me suis souvent dis que que dans le feu de l'action tu pourrais être amené à être proche physiquement de quelqu'un. C'est pas tellement grave en soit. Mais... Laura prit une pause puis se lança. "Le plus pénible c'est de se dire que tu aurais pu aimer."

\- Je... Je comprends pas tout Laura. Bafouilla Clint.

\- Si tu aimes que quelqu'un d'autre te prenne dans ses bras, c'est que je suis pas à la hauteur. Murmura Laura.

\- Ne dis pas ça Laura. Lâcha Clint qui comprit de suite où elle voulait en venir.

\- Si... Tu as aimé le prendre dans tes bras. Lâcha la mère.

\- Mais tu confonds tout non? Dit clint. "Je sais plus là." Avoua l'archer.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois? Dit Laura en riant nerveusement.

\- Non. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Que tu confond amour et amitié. Lâcha la mère comme une bombe. L'archer se redressa aussitôt.

\- De quoi?

\- Oui. Tu te rend pas compte Clint mais, tu joues avec le feu. Il est mignon, il est gentil mais, lui ne te considère pas comme un ami. Alors... Évite de faire des gestes qu'il pourrait mal interpréter. Clint voulu se défendre mais Laura ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Je sais très bien que tu penses pas à mal. Mais lui si. Et c'est dangereux. Je l'adore mais j'aime pas comme il joue avec toi. Il en profite." Finis par dire Laura émue.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Laura! Dit Clint en se mettant debout. "Pietro à ses défauts mais il est pas fourbe. Tu te trompes!" Dit-il légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Bien... Défends-le... Je suis pas folle Clint... Il a quand même réussit à te foutre dans son lit!! Tu comprends? S'énerva la brune.

\- Mais... Non... C'est pas... S'énerva t'il. Comment lui dire que c'était lui qui s'était invité dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire?? Pourquoi tu mets pas des barrières? La voix de Laura devenait cassante et tremblante. "Tu sais qu'il est homo, et je pense qu'il en pince pour toi. Il essaye de faire croire que ses gestes sont amicaux mais c'est faux!! Il est fourbe, je te dis." Ajouta la mère émue.

Clint soupira et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit. "Écoute, çà, c'est mon problème, il m'a pas violé. Laura... Tu le connais pas." S'énervait encore plus Clint. "Bon ... Écoute, ils m'attendent là..." Dit Clint pour clore la conversation.

\- Ok... Passe le bonjour aux autres. Dit-elle.

\- Ok, embrasse les enfants pour moi. Dis seulement Clint.

\- Bisous, je t'aime Clint. Dit tout de même Laura.

\- Oui, bisous. Lâcha Clint en raccrochant.

Clint ferma les yeux pensant à tout ce que lui avait balancé sa femme. Il avait le poing serré, il ne voulait pas la blesser mais là c'est Pietro qui se prenait tout dans la gueule. À aucun moment elle ne s'était dit que Clint pouvait avoir envie d'aller vers Pietro. Il n'était peut-être pas un ange mais il n'était pas fautif. Pas complètement. Clint était bien plus fautif que lui. Il se releva et eut envie de frapper dans le mur pour tout les reproches que Laura faisait à Pietro.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Le tir à l'arc. C'était son seul échappatoire à tout cette colère qu'il avait accumulé. Il descendit à salle d'entraînement, les jumeaux étaient présent ainsi que Sam. Clint passa devant eux et installa son matériel. Tira plus d'une vingtaine de flèche, se déversant de sa colère avant que Wanda ne le coupe enfin.

\- Ça va pas Clint?

\- Si!! Dit-il sèchement puis se calma. "Si ça va, excuse-moi."

\- Je voudrais pas être la cible. Plaisanta Sam.

\- Surtout si c'est toi Ouais! Dit Clint. "Pardon, excuse-moi, je suis énervé."

\- Le tir à l'arc te détends en général. Lança à nouveau la sorcière Rouge.

\- Oui... Dit-il en encochant une nouvelle flèche.

Les trois Avengers laissèrent l'archer tirer des flèches. Wanda continua à tirer sur des cibles. Sam et Pietro qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche reprirent leur combat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Nath entra. "Pietro, tu m'accompagnes en mission." Lâcha la rousse.

\- Comment ça? Dit Pietro en arrêtant le combat.

\- Tu pars à la place de Rhodey. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Non mais t'es sérieuse? Dit aussitôt le jeune.

\- Oui. Ça te pose un problème? Répondit la rousse en fronçant les yeux.

\- Un peu Ouais. Je pensais que j'étais pas prêt, et pourquoi ça change? Demanda à nouveau Pietro sous les regards interrogateur de Sam et Wanda.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Prépare-toi. Lâcha la rousse.

\- Non. Lâcha le jeune en croisant les bras.

\- Quoi non! Dit la rousse en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non, c'était à Rhodey d'y aller, cette mission dure au moins 4 jours.

\- Tu vas pas mourir. Se moqua la russe.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de mourir. Lâcha le jeune en colère.

\- Prépare-toi. Lança t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller.

Pietro regarda la rousse sortir puis il parti vers les vestiaires énervé, les trois Avengers présents entendirent des bruits de métal. Clint fini par arrêter de tirer et froncer les yeux. Le gamin avait raison, pourquoi lui alors que Cap avait déjà décidé que c'était Rhodey. Il hésita à aller voir Pietro pour le réconforter ou demander à Nath le pourquoi du comment. Il posa son arc et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sous le regard triste de Wanda et le regard de Sam qui restait sur le cul d'avoir vu le gosse répondre ainsi à Black Widows.

Clint entra et s'assit sur le banc. Pietro avait la tête contre son casier fermée.

\- C'est cool une mission. Dit tout d'abord Clint pour dédramatiser la chose.

\- C'est trop long. Marmonna Pietro la tête toujours contre son casier.

\- 4 jours c'est pas la fin du monde.

\- 4 jours sans toi, si. Répondit le jeune.

\- Pietro... Chuchota Clint.

\- Elle veut nous séparer. Chuchota Pietro le front collé au métal.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- C'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé. Répondit-il.

\- Mais non. Dit Clint qui commençait à en douter lui aussi.

\- Demande-le lui. Peut-être qu'à toi elle te diras pourquoi ce changement de programme. Proposa Pietro

Clint s'approcha de Pietro et caressa les cheveux de son amant. "Calme-toi... Je vais aller la voir."

Pietro ne répondit pas, la tête toujours sur le métal froid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mardi 3** aout suite

Clint fit une grimace et grimpa voir sa coéquipière, il l'a trouva sur les canapés de la salle commune.

\- Je peux savoir Pourquoi Pietro et pas Rhodey? Demanda Clint en croisant les bras.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Répondit la rousse calmement.

\- Nath... Dis-moi. Je trouve ça bien moi qu'il y aille, c'est pas la question, c'est juste... si soudain, à midi encore c'était Rhodey qui devait y aller. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour changer d'avis. Insista Clint.

\- Clint, c'est bon. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Dit-elle en attrapant la télécommande.

\- Il va bacler ta mission, il sera pas au top. Lâcha Clint.

\- Rhodey ne peut pas y aller.

\- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Proposa Clint.

\- Non c'est Pietro et puis c'est tout. Dit-elle. Clint soupira puis lui vint une idée.

\- Et moi, je pourrais y aller?

\- Toi? Peut-être, oui. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Clint sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Je comprends pas Nath, y'a deux minutes, c'était Pietro et personne d'autre et maintenant, tu me dis oui à moi. Lâcha t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur

\- Clint commence pas. Dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

\- Je t'écoute, vas-y. Lâcha t-il en s'installant à ses côtés. Il se doutait qu'elle cachait quelques chose. Il attendit qu'elle déballe tout mais la rousse ne broncha pas. "Nath. Accouche." Clint soupira puis lança. "C'est Laura qui t'a demandé d'emmener Pietro en mission?" La rousse ne vacilla pas, mais il sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de le faire. "Nath, allez, putain."

\- Oui!! Dit-elle sèchement. "elle pense que Pietro...." Bafouilla t-elle.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça... Nath... Ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Il se passe quoi?

\- Il se passe que Laura pense que Pietro me drague. Avoua t-il

\- C'est le cas?

\- Peut-être. C'est pas la question. Dit seulement l'archer

\- Clint, maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'expliques. Dit la veuve noire sur un ton plus doux.

\- Je.... Je l'aime bien moi aussi. Avoua le père de famille.

\- Toi? Dit-elle les yeux grands ouverts, un doigt pointé sur lui.

\- Oui, moi. Elle pense que Pietro me drague... Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que... Je suis pas indifférent non plus. Nath... On est ensemble, enfin pas officiellement. Lâcha Clint d'une traite.

\- Quoi t'es sérieux?? Lâcha t-elle en se levant brusquement. "Clint arrête tes conneries!! t'as pensé à tes gosses? T'as pensé à Laura? Enchaîna t-elle.

\- Et à moi? On y pense à moi? Lâcha Clint en se levant pour faire face à sa meilleure amie. "Nath putain, j'aime Pietro je vais pas faire semblant de l'aimer, elle, alors que c'est lui que j'aime ! Et puis de toute façon j'ai déjà essayer ça marche pas." Dit-il en s'asseyant à nouveau. "j'y arrive pas." Murmura t-il. " je deviens fou." Finit-il par dire.

\- Clint... Chuchota Nath.

\- Nath... Je suis amoureux d'une autre personne que ma femme. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. "Oublie que c'est Pietro, oublie que c'est un mec. Je suis amoureux d'une autre personne, il me rend heureux. Je dis pas que je l'étais pas avant mais je le suis plus encore maintenant. Écoute, tu peux l'envoyer en mission. Ça changera rien. Je l'attendrais." La femme parut touchée par son discours, ses yeux scintillaient, elle avait fini par comprendre que son meilleur ami était amoureux. "Je parlerais à Laura." Murmura Clint.

\- Ouais ... Parce que là, je suis coincée entre vous deux, moi. Dit la femme émue.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de ne pas te mêler de ça. Laisse-moi m'occuper de mes problèmes de couple.

Natasha acquiesça, puis Clint se leva.

\- Dis à ton gamin qu'il ne part plus... Il est pas prêt de toute façon.

Clint jetta un dernier regard vers sa complice et s'en alla rejoindre son gamin comme elle le lui avait suggéré.

Clint monta directement dans la chambre de ce dernier, il se doutait que le jeune commençait à préparer ses affaires. Il frappa puis le gosse lui somma d'entrer.

Pietro était devant son armoire ouvert, son sac de sport à ses pieds, fourrant tout et n'importe quoi à l'intérieur.

\- Range tes affaires, tu ne pars plus. Lâcha Clint.

\- Tu l'as persuadé de ne plus m'y envoyer? Demanda Pietro un t-shirt à la main.

\- On va dire ça. Tu n'es pas prêt pour cette mission.

\- Alors pourquoi elle voulait que j'aille avec? Demanda le jeune en jetant le maillot en boule dans son armoire.

\- Pour téloigner de moi. Avoua Clint.

Le jeune le regarda ahurit. "J'avais raison donc." Lança le jeune en se laissant tomber assis sur le lit.

\- Hum.. hum. Dit seulement Clint. Il regarda le jeune, la tête pendue vers le bas, l'air pensif.

\- Elle a remarqué quelques chose.... Merde... Fais chier... Marmonna Pietro.

\- Ce n'est pas son idée. C'était celle de Laura. Avoua Clint.

\- Laura? Ta femme? Dit le jeune en levant aussitôt la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- T'en connais d'autres, oui, Laura ma femme. Elle... Elle a comprit que je te plaisais. Avoua Clint. Le jeune changea de couleur à cette annonce. Clint s'assit à ses côtés. "Elle est persuadée que tu me dragues.... Elle a pas tord." Dit seulement celui-ci avant de plaquer sa main sur ses cheveux. "Nath est au courant, je lui ai tout dis.... Ne fait pas cette tête. Elle ne se mettra pas en travers de notre route."

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre? Demanda le coureur en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son archer.

\- Parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie. Chuchota seulement Clint avant de lui sourire et de passer son bras autour de son cou. Il lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. "Ne t'inquiète pas Pietro, tout ira bien." Le jeune regarda Clint puis posa son crâne sur l'épaule de ce dernier. "Bon, allez, entraînement! J'ai besoin de tirer. Tu voulais pas apprendre le tir à l'arc toi?" Dit Clint en se levant.

\- Si. Dit le jeune souriant en se levant également. Clint tendit la main à Pietro, qui l'attrapa. Les deux hommes descendirent jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Pietro allait lâcher la main de Clint en sortant de l'ascenseur mais Clint la garda bien ancrée dans la sienne. En entrant dans la salle, seule Wanda était présente. Elle sourit à cette image, Pietro rougit en suivant son archer vers l'arc posé à même le sol.

Clint attrapa son arc dans les mains et tira quelques flèches devant un Pietro souriant. Il mit ensuite son arc dans ses mains, mais Pietro étant droitier avait bien du mal à l'utiliser correctement. Clint eut une autre idée. "Je tire, tu les attrapes."

Pietro sourit amplement. Clint tira puis le jeune alla chercher la flèche avant qu'elle ne se plante. Il eut même le temps de rouler des yeux avant qu'elle n'atterisse entre ses doigts.

Après quelques flèches tirées, les deux hommes rompirent l'entraînement. Clint invita le jeune au restaurant, il avait besoin de se retrouver quelque instant avec lui. Le jeune acquiesça et ce fut vers 19 h que le duo allèrent se restaurer.

Ils avaient opté pour un restaurant mexicain. Ils commencèrent par prendre un apéro. Clint prit une téquila, le jeune l'accompagna. Les deux amants se sourirent timidement sans trop parler. Ils prirent ensuite une entrée avec quelques tapas, ce fut au plat principal que Pietro demanda clairement ce qu'il en était de Laura.

\- Elle a dit quoi Laura à Nath... Dit-il sans regarder Clint, trop gêné par cette question.

\- J'en sais rien. Enfin je suppose la même chose qu'à moi. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Qu'à toi? Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? Demanda t-il.

\- Que tu es dingue de moi et que tu ferais tout pour me mettre dans ton lit, ah non, rectification. Tu m'as déjà mis dans ton lit. Lança Clint en riant. Pietro baissa les yeux, Clint vit la gène du jeune. "Ne baisse pas les yeux. Et puis c'est moi qui me suis invité dans ton lit." Ajouta l'archer suivit d'un clin d'oeil.

\- Pourquoi t'étais énervé tout à l'heure avant que Nath n'arrive?

\- Laura... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Que t'a t-elle dit pour que tu sois dans cet état?

\- Elle t'a tout mis sur le dos. Genre "il fait semblant d'être ton ami, mais ses gestes ne sont pas amicaux." Bref... Pour elle c'est toi qui me drague. Elle.... Elle ne sais pas encore que je suis.... Bafouilla Clint, baissant à son tour les yeux lui aussi.

Pietro attrapa la main de Clint, il voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à extérioriser. "On a le temps." Chuchota Pietro.

\- Hummm... acquiesca seulement Clint avant de reprendre. "Bon, allez, mon gourmand, passons au dessert."

Pietro rit à la remarque et attrapa la carte des desserts. "J'hésite entre crème renversée et mousse chocolat." Dit le jeune en se léchant les lèvres

\- Prends ce que tu veux. Au pire prends les deux.

\- Tu vas prendre quoi? Demanda ledit gourmand.

Clint rit en comprenant la combine du jeune. "Crème renversée au caramel et aux amandes."

\- Je pourrais y goûter?

\- Mais oui, allez prend ta mousse chocolat.

Les hommes commandèrent leur dessert accompagnée d'une liqueur de crème de café.

Comme convenue, Pietro gouta à la crème de Clint, celui-ci dégusta également la mousse chocolat et cannelle de Pietro.

Il fut 21h lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'établissement. Ils rejoignirent le QG tranquillement. Clint avait un peu de mal, les deux téquila, la bière mexicaine et la liqueur de café, ça lui tapaient sur le cerveau. Il suivit tout de même Pietro qui lui n'avait prit qu'une téquila et but la moitié de son verre de liqueur.

Les Avengers étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune autour de la télé higt tech. Wanda et la vision étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Natasha était à leur côtés. Tony, Steve et Rhodey s'entassaient dans le retour du canapé d'angle. Pietro s'installa sur le troisième canapé. Sam arriva avec un paquet de bonbons et s'installa à ses côtés, sous l'oeil ahuri de Clint qui enlevait son blouson.

Il prit sur lui et s'assit à côté de Sam. Tony proposa de faire un jeux vidéo sur l'écran géant. Tous acquescèrent. Pietro attrapa son starkphone et mis le jeu en place de son téléphone. Sam proposa de partager ses bonbons mais le jeune faucon fit un geste dangereux aux yeux de Clint. Il fourra un crocodile dans la bouche de Pietro, ce qui provoqua chez Clint une crise de jalousie.

Clint serra les poings et continua à prendre sur lui puis ce fut l'heure de constituer les équipes. Sam s'en chargea. Il mit Wanda et la vision ensemble, leur couleur fut rouge. Nath refusa de jouer, il se mit lui même avec Pietro. Et leur attribua le bleu. Il mit Clint et Cap ensemble qui avaient la couleur verte. Tony fut donc avec Rhodey, en couleur jaune.

Les Avengers commencérent la partie, Natasha proposa de faire un apéro. Elle ramena tout sur la table pendant qu'un des deux joueurs d'une équipe jouait, les autres buvaient et mangeaint. Une énième fois Sam, mit un biscuit apéro dans la bouche de Pietro pendant qu'il jouait, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

\- Arrête de faire Sam. Lâcha Clint le Stark phone entre les mains concentré sur le jeu.

\- Pardon? Fit le faucon.

\- Arrête de le nourrir comme un oiseau. C'est pas un de tes petits. Répondit Clint sans le regarder. Le faucon rit à la remarque mais Clint cessa de jouer et se tourna vers le faucon. "Je plaisante pas, arrête."

\- Clint. Dit Pietro pour minimiser.

\- Quoi??? C'est bon, ça me soule c'est tout. Se défendit l'archer.

\- Ok j'arrête. Lacha Sam. "T'es jaloux?" Ajouta t-il en riant.

\- Ouais... Je suis jaloux et alors. Lança Clint en se levant.

\- Joue Clint. Lâcha Pietro.

\- Et toi, tu t'en fout?! Dit alors le père de famille énervé.

\- Je m'en fout pas. Arrête Sam, joue Clint. Lâcha le jeune excédé.

Clint souffla et continua le jeu. Il termina la partie puis demanda à Nath de prendre le relais. Il était trop énervé pour jouer. Il partit dans la salle d'entraînement pour se défouler un peu. Là, le tir à l'arc ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Le sac de frappe était bien mieux adaptée.

Il le frappa pendant quelques minutes puis se laissa tomber à terre, complètement épuisé. Les efforts physiques avaient accélérer l'alcool dans ses veines. Il commençait à ressentir les effets accumulé de toute la soirée.

Il resta un moment assis sur le sol à ruminer. Tout le monde était contre eux. Laura, Nath maintenant Sam, qui le cherchait sans cesse. Il attrapa son Stark phone et décida de régler certaine choses.

\- Allô. Fit une voix douce.

\- Laura... C'est moi... Clint... Bafouilla t-il.

\- Clint? Les enfants sont couchés. Dit seulement la mère de famille.

\- C'est pas les enfants que je venais appeler c'est toi. Lança Clint. Laura avait eut du mal à comprendre sa phrase mais répondit tout de même.

\- Je .. je t'écoute.

\- Pietro est un bon garçon, l'est pas méchant. Pouffa t-il.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Se défendit Laura qui avait comprit que Clint n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Toi, tu crois que ... Qu'il me drague. Mais moi j'aime bien. Dit seulement Clint. Laura ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et tenta de le raisonner.

\- Clint, c'est pas ce que j'ai dis, c'est juste que-

\- Non, laisse moi parler, on peut en placer une ou quoi??? Je! suis! amoureux! de! Pietro! Articula t-il clairement.

\- Pardon? fit la femme choquée par les dires de son mari.

\- J'ai suis amoureux de Pietro. Reprit t-il encore.

\- Enfin Clint qu'est ce que tu racontes.

\- C'est moi qui suis venu dans son lit. Dit-il avant de hoqueter.

\- Clint... Écoute tu n'es pas net là, appel moi quand tu auras décuvé. S'énerva la femme.

\- Je l'aime Pietro. Dit-il encore.

\- Clint, je vais raccrocher.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas Pietro. L'est gentil. M'a sauvé les miches, L'est beau, il court vite vite vite. l'est mon chéri. Dit Clint puis il se rendit compte que personne n'était au bout de fil. Il regarda avec des yeux embrumés le téléphone mais la brune avait déjà raccroché depuis un moment. Il rangea son téléphone en boudant puis se dit que ça c'était règlé. Restait plus que Sam. Il se redressa avec un peu de mal et grimpa en direction de la salle de commune.

Clint s'arrêta brusquement et regarda les autres jouant au jeu. Wanda, Tony, Cap et Pietro jouaient au jeu tandis que la vision, Nath, Rhodey et Sam regardaient Clint avec étonnement. Le plus vieux s'élança vers le canapé dos au gamin, puis attrapa sa nuque et fit pivoter son visage avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune, les mains sur le starkphone se laissa faire en oubliant carrément sa partie. Il lâcha d'une main le téléphone et la posa sur la mâchoire du plus vieux.

Clint rompit le baiser puis regarda Sam. "Oui, je suis jaloux" Lâcha t-il. Il regarda ensuite les autres, plus particulièrement Rhodey et Tony au courant de rien non plus. "Pietro et moi, sommes ensemble! Laura sait! Elle. Je lui ai dis!" Bafouilla Clint un peu pompette.

\- Clint t'es déchiré. Murmura Natasha.

\- Et?? Je sais que t'es pas d'accord Nath et je m'en bas les couilles !!! Grogna t-il.

\- Clint, calme-toi. Personne n'est contre vous. Ajouta Cap pour appaiser les choses.

Pietro se leva et agrippa la main de Clint dans la sienne. "Viens... On va faire un tour." Chuchota le jeune pour calmer le plus vieux. Clint sourit à son coureur et suivit le jeune, main dans la main.

Pietro emmena Clint dans l'ascenseur, puis le fit sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Clint le suivait sans dire un mot, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. Le père de famille s'en voulait et était honteux de s'être comporter ainsi. Pietro le fit s'asseoir sur un banc, Clint manqua de tomber, se rattrapa puis se prit le visage dans les mains. "Je me suis ridiculisé." Marmonna Clint. "Hein... Tu peux le dire."

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris? De parler comme ça à Nath, Clint... Dit le jeune en s'accroupissant face à lui.

\- J'ai pété un câble!! Lâcha le plus vieux en relevant la tête. "J'ai pété un câble..." Répéta t-il en plongeant son regard vitreux dans le sien. "Je t'ai déçu ... J'ai un pété un câble..." Murmura Clint la voix cassante.

\- Jamais tu me decevras Clint. Lâcha le jeune en plaquant sa main sur le crâne du plus vieux.

\- Je crois que j'ai fais une bourde. Dit le père.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fais? Demanda Pietro d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai appelé laura. Lâcha t-il en pleurant. "Je lui ai tout claqué. Que je t'aimais... Tu vas me dire au moins c'est fait... Sauf que je ne l'ai pas ménagé, la pauvre..."

\- Chut... Calme-toi... Chuchota Pietro en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Je suis qu'un pauvre type, sérieux. Tu m'as vu... Dit-il en se levant. "Je peux même pas tenir sur mes pattes. Putain Clint... " S'énerva t-il contre lui-même.

\- Ça sert à rien de t'en vouloir. C'est fait, c'est fait. Clint, calme-toi. Chuchota le jeune en regardant le vieux se battre contre les effets de l'alcool.

\- J'ai tout perdu... Murmura t-il en sanglottant.

Pietro tiqua sur cette phrase. Que voulait-il par tout perdu? Parlait-il de Laura, et de sa famille?

\- On peut ... Marmonna Pietro. "Dis-lui que..." Bafouilla t-il. "J'en sais rien. Dis-lui que t'étais drogué. Que t'en pensais pas un mot..." Souffla t-il.

\- À quoi ça servirait ... Lâcha Clint brusquement en manquant de tomber.

Pietro le rattrapa en une seconde. Sa main se plaqua sur ses cheveux. "Je suis désolé Clint. C'est moi qui suis coupable. Tu as perdu ta famille à cause de moi." Murmura le jeune qui s'en voulait tellement de cette situation.

\- Je t'aime Pietro... Murmura Clint entre deux sanglots.

\- Chut, calme-toi... chuchota le jeune en caressant les cheveux du plus vieux le plaquant et le retenant contre lui.

\- Ne me lâche pas. Ajouta Clint le regard planté dans celui du jeune.

\- C'était pas mon intention. Le rassura pietro.

\- Tu me pardonne? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Mais bien sûre... Qu'est ce que tu croyais, Clint? Que j'allais te lâcher comme un mal propre après que tu ai avoué à ta femme que tu m'aimais.?? Pietro secoua la tête en soupirant réalisant que Clint pensait à lui lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait tout perdu. Mais il était hors de question de l'abandonner. "Allez... Rentrons... Tu as besoin de te reposer."

Clint hocha de la tête, le jeune aida le plus vieux à rejoindre le bâtiment, puis sa chambre. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit. Puis Clint se redressa pour se déshabiller seul. Il refusa l'aide du jeune. Il avait picolé, il en assumait les conséquences. Le jeune l'aida tout de même puis se redressa, pour laisser l'archer se reposer.

\- Reste avec moi. Murmura Clint. "J'ai besoin de dormir." Ajouta t-il

Le jeune sourit et rejoignit le plus vieux. Il s'allongea tout habiller par dessus les couvertures. "Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça? J'ai besoin de dormir."

\- Je dors mieux quand je suis heureux...

Pietro sourit à la remarque et caressa les cheveux du plus vieux pour qu'il s'endorme, heureux.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**Mercredi 4 aout**

Le réveil fut agréable pour Clint ce matin, le plus jeune l'enveloppait dans ses bras, bien qu'il ait dormi habillé, au dessus des couvertures. Clint souffla sur le visage de pietro et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu as bien dormi? Marmonna le jeune en s'étirant.

\- Oui... Pietro... Je suis désolé. Marmonna Clint.

\- Chutt. N'en parlons plus... Chuchota le coureur en caressant la joue de Clint.

\- Je pu la transe. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je confirme. Tu pues l'alcool surtout. Va prendre ta douche... On se rejoint en bas. Ajouta le jeune.

Clint acquiesça et regarda son jule se lever, enfiler ses baskets et sortir de la chambre. Clint prit aussitôt son oreiller et le plaqua contre lui, pensant à son Pietro chéri. Il se força à se lever, il avait un mal de crâne ahurissant.

Sous la douche, l'eau le réveilla complètement mais le mal de crâne était toujours présent. Il s'habilla doucement puis rejoignit les autres.

La tête enfoncée dans sa chemise, un peu penaud, Il salut tout le monde, se servit un verre d'eau accompagné d'un cacheton puis d'une tasse de café et s'installa à table. Le silence régnait, personne n'osait dire quoique se soit. Ce fut Pietro qui rompit le silence en débarquant la bouche en cœur.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Lança le gamin gaiement alors qu'en général, il était ronchon avant le petit déjeuner.

Il se servit un bol de céréales, souriant comme jamais. "On fait quoi comme entrainement Che matin?" Dit-il la bouche pleine, mastiquant ses céréales.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine Pietro!! Gronda la soeur. Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger et regardèrent Clint de biais.

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Laiche tomber Clint. Dit encore le jeune.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Piet! on vient de te le dire!! Lâcha Clint. Il soupira lentement, sentant encore les regards sur lui, puis se lança. "Je suis désolé pour hier. J'ai été audieux, avec tout le monde surtout toi, faucon."

\- Je t'en veux pas. Marmonna Sam, se méfiant encore tout de même de la fureur de l'archer. "Piet, tu peux me passer le la-." Tout les regard se posèrent sur Sam. Il s'interrompit et se leva." Laisse tomber je vais me lever."

\- Alors l'entraînement? Demanda Pietro qui avait avalé ce qu'il mastiquait.

\- Rhodey et moi partons dans une heure. Informa Nath.

\- Wanda et moi devons continuer un entrainement. Sam fera du corps à corps avec pie-vision. Pietro s'entraînera avec toi Clint. Affirma Cap souriant.

\- Je devais assisté Tony. Dit la vision.

\- Sam s'entraînera avec Pietro, de toute façon, je suis pas d'attaque et j'ai des choses à faire... Marmonna Clint en pensant déjà aux mots qu'il allait employé pour arrondir les angles avec Laura.

Le groupe commença à se disperser, la vision rejoignit Tony, puis Rhodey et Nath se préparerent, suivi par Wanda et Cap qui se mirent au boulot. Sam et Pietro restèrent un moment avec Clint qui se servit un second café.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Sam se sentit de trop et se leva, il partit en informant Pietro qu'il l'attendrait en bas, qu'il pouvait prendre son temps. Pietro acquiesça seulement puis le noir sortit définitivement de la pièce.

Pietro but son lait puis regarda Clint, perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune plaqua sa main sur sa nuque. "Ça va??"

\- Oui... J'ai vraiment été dur avec eux hier.

\- C'est pas grave Clint. Ils t'en veulent pas.

\- T'as vu comment ils rasent les murs... Sam qui n'ose même plus te demander de passer une bouteille de lait. Et cap, qui n'ose plus vous mettre ensemble pour l'entraînement. Pietro sourit, se leva et se mit derrière lui, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça s'arrangera... Il faut qu'il s'y fassent c'est tout. Clint agrippa les bras de son amant. "Bon allez, je vais aller m'entraîner."

\- Ok... Murmura Clint en tournant sa tête vers lui. Il lui donna un baiser sur la joue avant que le jeune lui rende et s'en aille.

Clint soupira et attrapa sa tasse de café puis alla s'allonger dans son lit, sa tête allait exploser, il n'était pas assez reposé. Le paracétamol ne faisait pas encore effet. Une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il s'allongea sur le lit, les bras sous la tête, le regard vide, il chercha ses mots.

Le père de famille resta un moment là, à se demander si il devait appeler Laura où aller lui parler en face à face. Ce fut après une grosse heure, il se décida à aller à la ferme. Il appella Pietro pour l'informer mais le jeune ne répondait pas, il était sûrement à l'entraînement. Il passa par la salle d'entraînement mais personne n'y était. Il rejoignit directement sa bagnole.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il aperçut la voiture de son épouse. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il allait devoir faire face et assumer maintenant. Il se plaça devant son pick UP, attendant que Laura se gare. Elle descendit, l'air furieuse. Il tenta de rester impassible à sa colère.

\- Clint.

\- Laura. Dit-il seulement. "Je... Je suis désolé ... Pour mon appel." Bafouilla t-il en allant vers Laura mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière en croisant les bras.

\- Je crois que j'ai le droit à des explications. Clint pinca les lèvres et chercha les mots. "J'attends." S'impatienta la femme.

\- J'allais venir te voir justement.

\- T'as décuvé?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai trop bu.

-Ah ça je veux bien te croire. M'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour me dire que tu t'es incrusté dans le lit d'un homme gay, tu devais bien être déchiré pour me dire ça.

\- Laura... Tu... Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Tu veux bien entrer.

\- C'est pas la peine. Clint entendit du bruit et regarda sur sa gauche il vit trois de ses collègues dont Pietro courir vers eux. Laura regarda elle aussi et vit le plus jeune des trois baisser les yeux .

\- Rentrons. Fit Clint en attrapant la main de Laura.

\- Lâche-moi. Fit Laura.

Clint appréhendait la venue des hommes et insista auprès de sa femme. "Allez, monte." Laura vit captain America ordonner aux deux autres de faire demi-tour. Elle accepta de suivre Clint. Le silence régnait entre le couple. Laura suivait Clint sans dire un mot.

Clint ouvrit sa porte et fit entrer son épouse. Laura regarda autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Clint posa ses clefs de voiture sur le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. "Où sont les enfants?"

\- Cooper est chez Dany. Lila et Nathy sont chez ma sœur.

\- D'accord. Murmura Clint. Laura regarda la photo d'elle et des enfants sur son chevet.

\- Je sais que je te dois beaucoup d'explications. Marmonna Clint.

\- Je t'écoute Clint.

\- Déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier. J'ai pas été sympa, j'ai dis des choses que je pensais pas. Murmura Clint sans la regarder en face.

\- J'ai pas tout compris à vrai dire. Ou alors je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. Le silence régna puis Laura reprit. "Il se passe quelques chose entre lui et toi?" Clint se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. "Clint dis-moi, je dois savoir." Clint ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver les mots qu'il avait choisit peu de temps avant.

\- Je suis désolé. Marmonna t-il.

La jeune femme laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait. "C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre hier ..." Murmura t-elle.

\- Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Enchaîna t-il en levant enfin son regard sur elle. "Je voulais pas te faire de la peine."

\- C'est le cas.... La jeune femme ne retint plus ses larmes qui devinrent abondantes. "C'est dingue... Je le savais pourtant, je le sentais... Tu t'éloignais de moi, de nous. J'avais senti ... Depuis la sokovie... Je pensais que... Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.... Je pensais pas que tu me quitterai pour lui..." Avoua la femme les joues rougies par les larmes.

\- Laura... Clint se leva et alla prendre les mains de sa femme. Celle-ci se débatta.

\- Non lâche-moi.. Clint...

Mais Clint força son épouse à les garder dans les siennes. "Laura écoute moi... Tu es une femme parfaite."

\- Pas assez apparemment.

\- Si tu es parfaite, c'est moi qui le suis pas assez pour toi.

\- Laisse-moi devenir imparfaite alors... Bafouilla Laura perdue.

\- Laura calme-toi.

\- Reviens... Ne nous quitte pas... Murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je peux pas... Laura... Je vous aimes toi et les enfants, mais-

\- Pas autant que lui. Compris alors la femme, laissant ses larmes redoubler de volume.

\- C'est pas pareil... Je... Laura... Je suis amoureux... Je suis heureux avec lui. Avoua Clint qui laissa lui aussi apparaître des larmes.

\- Tu l'étais pas avec nous? Demanda Laura.

\- Je l'étais si... Et arrête de dire nous. On parle de toi et moi. Ne mêle pas nos enfants à ça. Chuchota Clint toujours accroupi devant sa femme.

\- Ce sont nos enfants Clint.

\- Oui... C'est bien ce que je t'ai dis. Laura... Chuchota Clint en baissant les yeux. "J'aime Pietro." Marmonna t-il en pleurant.

La femme pleura à chaudes larmes et Clint la serra contre lui. Les Barton restèrent un moment bras dans les bras en s'expliquant l'un et l'autre, sur ceux qu'ils se reprochaient mutuellement. Car Laura l'avait bien comprise. Clint était allé voir ailleurs mais cela faisait bien longtemps que la flamme n'était plus aussi intense entre elle et lui.

Il fini par faire comprendre à Laura qu'il l'aimait mais que l'amour qu'il avait pour Pietro était complètement différent de celui qu'il avait pour elle. Ils se mirent d'accord pour dire que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus de la même manière. Que l'amour vraie n'était plus autant présent. Ils se mirent d'accord pour constater que depuis la sokovie, et plus particulièrement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Pietro, Clint avait changé.

Laura fini par avouer qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle se doutait depuis un moment qu'il l'a trompait, mais n'aurait jamais cru que c'était avec un homme et encore moins un gamin comme Pietro. Elle avait fini par accepter qu'ils se séparent mais ne voulait pas entendre parler de Pietro.

Pour Laura, Pietro n'était qu'une échappatoire, un prétexte pour rompre la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite le jour de leur mariage. Clint la laissa dire. Ça ne servirait à rien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui. Le principal pour lui était que son épouse accepte qu'ils se séparent. Dans les bras de son mari, Laura avait fini par se calmer. Ce fut au bout de deux heures de discussion qu'elle leva les yeux vers son mari. "Ça va me manquer."

\- De quoi? Fit le père.

\- Que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Murmura la femme.

\- C'est pas la dernière fois Laura... Tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimé ... Tu es la mère de mes enfants. Tu as été une épouse parfaite... Laura versa une larme et serra son mari contre elle. Clint caressa lentement ses cheveux. "Je vous abandonne pas, jamais... Je serais toujours là pour vous. Toi, y comprise... Vous êtes ma famille... Je vous aime autant que... Je vous aime Laura." Chuchota Clint. Le couple resta encore un moment bras dans les bras puis Clint releva le visage de sa future ex-femme. Il essuya le visage de Laura.

\- Je dois y aller... Je dois aller chercher Lila et Nathaniel.

\- Tu vas leur dire? Demanda Clint.

\- Non... Tu es ici, je suis là bas, à quoi ça sert... Ne leur disons rien. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Murmura t-elle.

\- Merci... Clint serra Laura dans ses bras, soulagé d'avoir épouser une femme si parfaite. Car ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit que sa femme valait de l'or. "Merci Laura..."

La femme se détacha de Clint puis versa une dernière larme. Elle se releva, se recoiffa puis essuya ses larmes. Clint se redressa. "Je t'accompagne en bas."

Laura acquiesça et ouvrit la porte. Clint la suivit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "Je suis désolé encore ma princesse."

\- Je ne suis plus ta princesse. Lança Laura en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Clint baissa les yeux et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, puis le couple en sortit. Clint accompagna Laura jusqu'à la voiture et serra une dernière fois Laura contre lui. Elle se detacha d'elle-même et entra dans la voiture. Elle baissa sa vitre. "Je ne suis plus ta princesse." Elle rit et dit. "Je suis une reine maintenant, c'est moi la maîtresse de maison." Ajouta t-elle.

\- C'est vrai. Dit seulement Clint qui ne savait que répondre à ça. Laura alluma le moteur et Clint pu voir qu'elle jouait les femmes fortes, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle souffrait. Il avala la boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et regarda Laura partir au loin.

L'archer resta ainsi regardant sa femme s'en aller. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était fini, il était séparé, d'une femme qu'il avait aimé depuis 15 longues années. Il fut surpris par deux bras qui lui enserra le cou. "Je suis désolé." Dit une voix sokovienne.

\- Ne le soit pas. Murmura Clint. En attrapant les bras du coureur. "Je t'aime Pietro." Murmura Clint.

Le jeune fit pivoter le père de famille, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort. Le père s'engouffra aussitôt dans les bras de Pietro et pleura à chaude larme. Il était triste et en même temps soulagé, il pouvait enfin aimé Pietro comme il l'attendait. Clint leva les yeux vers lui. "Je peux t'aimer... Je peux t'aimer... Comme tu l'attendais, comme tu le mérite... Tu as largement été patient." Dit-il en souriant. "T'en vaux largement la peine, Pietro." Finit-il par dire.

Pietro attira son archer encore une fois contre lui et ce fut à son tour de verser quelques larmes. Le jeune emmena son archer vers sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Clint entra dans sa chambre et baissa le cadre de photo de sa famille. Pietro redressa la cadre. "Elle est la mère de tes enfants, ne la renie pas. Je te donnerai une photo de moi, si tu veux." Ajouta le sokovien.

\- Moi aussi. Dit Clint en souriant.... "Parce que les photos de journaux c'est pas ça."

Le jeune roula des yeux. "T'as fouillé mon vestiaires." Dit Pietro en grimaçant.

\- On va dire que je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Se défendit l'archer.

Le jeune sourit puis caressa les cheveux du blond. "Repose-toi. Tu as besoin de dormir." Clint sourit une énième fois et se cala contre son sokovien.

 **Fin**.


End file.
